Professor Potter
by dracoluv
Summary: Harry is struggling with depression and finds that the best way out of it is to find a purpose, which finds him when he is offered a teaching position at Hogwarts. This story follows Harry's life after the war. It follows mostly canon events, however, there is a change in some of the pairings. Mostly to do with HP/GW not being together. Mental damage and some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my very first story on FanFiction, but not my first ever. I'm just going to try and introduce topics to start the story. All of the drama will start in the next few chapters. This story will have some mature themes, but nothing too bad. For those that worry, there will be some same sex pairings. Most of the story will be canon, as far as who had survived and such. However, there are some changes as to the pairings. Hopefully, you'll be happy with the outcome! Please review! And thanks to my little brother for being my personal beta-tester.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, its settings, themes, or characters. I simply own the plot that I've created for JK Rowling's world in this little fanfic.

The night was cold and the air would not settle. Harry found himself peering out the window, yet again, hoping for some sign of peace in the air. A breath escaped from his shaky frame, causing a cloud to form over the paned glass. Howling wind kept his eyes alert on the gray outside.

He was seated on a nook by a window that overlooked his property. There were red cushions beneath him and shelves of books all around him. The room itself was a grand library. One that distinctly resembled that of Belle's from _Beauty in the Beast_. Harry suspected that was his mother's design. After all, the house had been hers and his father's long before it was ever Harry's.

After the war, Harry had been issued a summons from a Ministry Official who was overlooking the vaults at Gringotts for any misdoings. They had called him to the bank to test blood for a seal on one of the locked vaults. Surprisingly, it had opened, revealing more of his parents' fortune. Within the vault were also some filing systems that were distinctly muggle, another touch of Lily's, Harry was sure, that held the information and deeds to several properties owned by the Potters. James having been the heir and patriarch had complete control over them. Since their deeds had been secure for the past two decades, they were still set aside, in tact.

Harry had chosen to stay in a humble manor that was out of the public's eye. After the war, Harry had suffered major psychological trauma, which led to him having to seclude himself from most. He had gone through the awards ceremonies and constant public awareness first, just to be sure he would be left alone once his mind came apart.

It had come slowly. The dreams were first, though they had never really lightened up. These dreams, however, were not caused by Voldemort, but, rather, they were caused by the gore and utter madness that Harry had had to endure throughout the first seventeen years of his life. Just his vicious muggle upbringing would have been enough to crack most, but Harry had seen worse, and his mind would not let him forget it.

Next, came the bouts with consciousness. It began with short moments of black when Harry would stand too quickly, or when he found himself a bit stressed. They slowly built to days when Harry simply could not stand without losing sight of those around him.

Lastly, and almost worst of all, Harry would have moments where his mind would deceive him. He would look into the eyes of those he loved and see the monster who tried to take his life. He would hear a dog's bark and swear that the werewolves were upon him once again. He simply could not escape the constant flashes of the war that interrupted his daily thoughts. It cost him his family.

Harry had been quite happy to try to settle down like Ron and Hermione had after the war, but he could not recover as they had. It was easy to see the rift that come between him and the friends he had spent his life with. None of them had truly faced what he had. None of them had been killed only to return to life twice. None of them were as completely alone in their struggle as he. When he had his bouts, even Ginny could not calm him. She had taken it as an insult to their love and had broken off their engagement. She could not be with someone who could not even trust her to tell the truth. It had been the last straw for Harry.

He had moved to the secluded property after that. He seldom had visitors. His nurse, however, had been quite taken with the Savior and had forced him into letting her stay in the manor with him. After all, what if he had a bout in the night? Or if he found himself apart from his wand and unable to communicate? Harry just had to oblige.

He did have a few stable visitors, however. Over the past couple of years, during their summers away from teaching, Headmaster McGonagall, the now-Professor Longbottom, and even the Gameskeeper Hagrid had taken to visiting on a sort of rotating schedule. They kept Harry regular company, and watched over him just as they had in his school years. For that, Harry would always be grateful.

During the school year, however, Harry found himself with a scarce visitor. He knew that it hurt Ginny too much to visit her once-fiance, so he did not hold it against her. However, it hurt that Hermione and Ron could only spare a few hours one weekend out of the month to floo over. They were all in their twenties, now, and busy with life. Ron had become an Auror after four years of rigorous training after his eighth year graduation. Hermione had gone to university and accomplished a Law degree in the same time. She was now one of the main prosecuting attorneys in the Ministry and would soon make her way to Deputy Head if she remained focused. They had married two years after graduation. Harry was their best man.

Now, though, he found himself in the company of few. Once a week on Wednesday he would receive an owl from Luna, requesting to see him, to which he would unlock the floo and she would come through. Once a month she even brought the rest of her new family. She had married a man by the name of Rolf Scamander and had two infant children, twins named Lorcan and Lysander. They were a lovely bunch and Harry was glad to have them in his life.

Other than Luna, Harry received occasional visits from some of his old friends out of what he had assumed to be pity. Seamus would come about once a month on Monday nights with Dean. The couple often talked Quidditch and work with Harry, keeping small talk over tea rather than digging in deep. Harry was not one for banter, but it eased the woe in his heart a little to watch them smile. Cho visited him around the holidays, always bringing news about strange inventions she had learned about in the muggle world. Her husband was a muggle and she was proud of it. She often thanked Harry for making their love possible. Little things like that made all of his suffering worth it.

Through the last five years, nearly all of the survivors of the war, save Slytherins and some of the more aloof Ravenclaws had passed through his room at some point. But Harry could feel the weight of the depression that had set in his heart growing daily as less and less would show. His nurse would often flit about him on his lonely days, trying to get him to smile. She would flirt or create small talk or just make a fool of herself in an attempt to make Harry feel, but it was lost. Harry was twenty-two and alone in his heart.

He hardly spoke anymore. In fact, the only reason he had to speak was company. Even that was growing scarce. The month of October came and passed with visits only from Luna, who came every Wednesday. Then November came and went, Seamus and Dean showing up one day to spice up his visits with Luna. December came and Harry had visits from Luna as well as Cho. On Christmas, he received an owl from Hermione and Ron, written in Hermione's script, with wishes of happiness and of love. Harry had sent them both gifts, as well as Luna and the boys, Cho, Seamus, Dean, his nurse, Neville, McGonagall, and Hagrid. He was in tears when the last one was sent back. No note except the little stamp from the ministry **deceased**.

He had never had a worst Christmas.

It was late May when Harry received the little pink envelope from Hermione and Ron, they were expecting a little girl. He was invited to their Baby Shower. Harry dressed for the occasion, bought a collection of talking books for the darling, and arrived at the party early to drop them off. He was weak, and was only able to congratulate his two best friends, handing them the heavy present, before he was escorted back home by his ever faithful nurse. His last glance at his friends saw Hermione with a tear in her eye, Ron comforting her.

Harry had watched the world around him move on from the war. He could see all of his friends had grown and were starting families. Seamus had informed him at their last meet that Ginny seemed to have settled down with Neville, whom had confessed his attraction to her that persisted from the Yule Ball. They had been dating since January.

Harry felt more alone than ever that summer, when only McGonagall visited. Neville was likely with Ginny, and Hagrid was no longer around. He could see the deep lines set in her face. She had felt the impact of the war. Harry could not fathom how someone could attempt to fill the robes of Albus Dumbledore, but McGonagall was trying her hardest.

She told him about the new professors at the school, and the ones lost. He was surprised at how many names he recognized from the list. Old schoolmates were once again walking the halls of Hogwarts. It made Harry bow his head. It was one of the pathways he had considered taking after he failed his mental health exam at Auror Training. He had been able to complete his degree in Defense Against the Dark Arts from the comfort of his own home over the last few years, and even had a certificate to teach the subject, but he would not bring himself to make such a request of the Headmaster. She had more than enough to deal with without him around.

However, Harry was shocked when she made the offer herself. "Mr. Potter, it seems we are short a professor yet again this year. I have on good authority that you, indeed, have a teaching degree?" Harry nodded his head at the professor, trying to keep his eyes from lighting up in excitement. "I know it is a lot to ask of you, Mr. Potter, and I know that the world has asked far too much of you already, but would you ever consider teaching at Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked, duty to her students and Gryffindor pride being the only motivation to keep her head high at the request.

At Harry's response, she lost the calm mask on her features and lit up a smile, "Mr. Potter, would you repeat that? I need to be sure my old ears are not playing tricks on me, now."

"Of course, Professor," Harry grinned, pride shining in his emerald eyes, "I would be honored." McGonagall hugged the boy close, stroking his raven locks a bit like a mother would her child, "I am so proud of you, my boy. There's no one better to teach Defense than you."

Harry stood up, a feat he had not been able to complete without his nurse in quite a while, his shoulders back, "Of course," Harry grinned, "I must ask, of course, who the Head of Houses are, considering the recent deaths," he asked, eyes clouding over at the last word.

"Hufflepuff has Professor Finch-Fletchy, Care of Magical Creatures. Ravenclaw has Professor Marietta Edgecomb, Charms, and Slytherin is being led by Professor Draco Malfoy, Potions. Then, if you would accept, Gryffindor could have you, Professor Harry Potter of Defense Against the Dark Arts or would have Professor Neville Longbottom of Herbology. However, I have already approached Professor Longbottom on the matter, and he seems reluctant to take the charge." Harry nodded at this, understanding Neville's standoffish nature. He was probably content in his greenhouse.

"I would gladly accept the charge." Harry nodded, his words appearing in front of him. "So witnessed, so done," Headmaster McGonagall nodded, the words flashing once before the spell bound.

"Headmaster, would it be alright for Rosie to come with me? I find I fare better with her around," Harry asked, gesturing to his nurse, who stopped and blushed at the request.

"Of course Mr. Potter, assuming she has no problem helping Poppy?" Rosie shook her head, happy to rejoin her mentor, "After all, a good Hufflepuff such as her will do good to calm Poppy's Gryffindor spirit from time to time. I fear the woman is getting just a bit too stubborn with her patients," McGonagall winked, causing Harry to laugh.

"Thank you so much Mr. Potter. You have no clue as to the help you'll be giving me." Harry nodded once more, "Headmaster," he began shyly, "Do you have the standards so I may start preparing for the year? And might I have lists of the other Professors, the students, the Gryffindor's dorm requests, and the heads and prefects?" McGonagall smiled, pulling the papers out from her long robes.

"I would never come unprepared, Mr. Potter," she smirked, one eyebrow cocked, "I do suppose you'll be able to organize the dorms and your class listings before the start of term?"

"I'll have them done and sent to you soon. When do the Professors arrive at Hogwarts?"

"I'll floo you in when it is time, Mr. Potter. For now, I suggest you get started. It's much more work than I let on," she winked. Harry could not help but to laugh at his old Head of House.

"I'll be glad to."

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry, but I have to be off. Time to talk to Ravenclaw's head."

Harry nodded to his Professor, walking to escort her to the floo. She smiled at he chivalrous student, stepping into the ashes. She gave him a curt nod and grabbed some of the fine green powder.

"Oh, and Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For giving me a purpose."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I would like to say a special thank you to YANDEREfangirl7 who was my very first reviewer. Thank you so much for your kind words. The story is still moving along, no real drama yet, but coming soon! And another special thank you to my little brother for being my personal beta.

 **Disclaimer:** I really wish I owned Harry Potter, but, alas, I stand here, broke and HarryPotter-less. Only the Plot is mine.

Harry found himself absolutely transfixed by McGonagall's lists throughout the summer. Rosie had not seen him so _alive_ in all of the time that she had been watching over him. He was on his feet more and more, walking around as he worked out schedules and plans in his head. He read through the course books and began highlighting sections for each year to begin on. The library had clothes lines strung across from wall to wall. Seven lines in total. Harry clipped the lesson plans for the year for each of the seven years along the lines, mapping out the term.

He grinned at his work, proud of his successful organizational skills. He knew he had to have inherited something from his mother beside her eyes. He had even made a diorama of the new Gryffindor lay-out so he could visualize his arrangements. The first years, as always were placed into a large dorm with beds for all of them. There were five arranged in the dorm, seeing as they weren't sure as to who would be staying there with a separate yet identical dorm for girls.

Then, the second year dorms had the same layout. He placed the boy who was requested the most as a dorm mate in the center bed. The two he requested on either side of him. Then placed the remaining two boys against the wall next to the boys they were most compatible with. Same went for the girls.

The third year students were also fairly easy to arrange. Four to a dorm. Two on each side. The students had already figured out their pairings for him, thank goodness. The same went for the fourth years.

Fifth years were a bit harder to organize. This was the year when they would be partnered off-two per room. The dorm schedule overlapped a bit and took a while to go through. The sixth years seemed to have their partners arranged, just as the third and fourth years. Harry figured they were staying with their partner from the previous year. The seventh years had individual dorms as a part of easing them into independence.

Harry was proud of his organizational skills. He used a spell to flatten out the diorama to a 2D configuration. Then, he rolled up the parchment like a poster and placed it into a protective sheath. The sheath and parchment were then shrunk to the size of an envelope. Harry smirked at his work and took it up to the attic, where he had a makeshift owlery. He now owned three owls, whom stayed in the attic with Rosie's two owls (one for work and one for personal reasons).

The Savior looked over the owls whom were present, Rosie's personal owl, Fabian, his own personal owl, Demetri, and his work owl, Penny. He knew that Rosie's work owl, Marcus, was probably reporting on him somewhere or else seeing to her arrangements for Hogwarts. His other personal owl, Raya, was taking a letter to Neville. He wanted to warn his friend before showing up at Hogwarts seemingly unannounced.

His green eyes picked out Penny, the screech owl with dark feathers, and handed her the small poster. "To Headmaster Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts, please Penny," he requested, handing her a biscuit. The owl eyed the poster with yellow globes before squawking at Harry in understanding and taking off. He watched her leave, making sure she made it through the wards unharmed. Then, he made his way back down to the library to begin organizing the prefect and head of house schedule. He had not been so happy in years.

Rosie watched Harry as he worked, casting charms to ease his headaches as she saw them come or to fix his glasses when he would scratch at them unconsciously. Her brown eyes hardly ever left his form. She watched him with an almost unwavering awe, as though the sight before her would soon disappear, which she feared might actually happen. It was good to see her charge finally well again. It reminded her of the stories she had heard and the boy she had admired from afar during her school days.

Harry was two years younger than herself and from another house, but no one in Hogwarts was able to pass through without hearing the boy's name. She had been enchanted by him since his recovery from the Quidditch incident in his second year. However, not for the reasons that most girls were. She was not attracted to the younger boy. No, she did not favor his-type-so to speak. However, she was enchanted by the boy's utter endurance. His ability to heal, to overpower curses and spells alike, his ability to survive. It had awakened her inner healer, and lead her to her true calling. For that, she would be eternally indebted to the boy.

She watched him, now, wondering if this was his calling. To look over those with less ability than him. To teach his abilities to the younger generation. To help save lives from the very roots of their existence. Her grin would not fade as she watched her charge, saving his work with preservation charms that he forgot and simple spells that would keep the clotheslines from unhooking. _What would he do without me?_

Harry watched as the work slowed and slowed before him as he finished. He looked around the room, and found the seven classes were fully organized. With a wave of a wand, he accioed an unmarked book. The raven haired man opened to the first page and used his quill to mark **First Years Defense Against the Dark Arts 2004-2005**. Then he opened to the second page and held the book open under the first clothing line. Another flick of his wand and the clothing line disappeared into the pages of the book, his plan appearing on the pages. He flipped through and found that the book had been fully organized just as he had thought. Harry placed the book down on his desk and accioed the next one, repeating the above for the rest of the seven years. In the end, all of his organization for his class sat in a set of seven books.

Next, Harry took the schedules for the prefects and organized them onto a cork board. The schedule showed when which of the prefects should be patrolling which area of the castle. It had taken him a good week to perfect the schedule so no student would be overtaxed, alone, or with the same partner during the week. He shrunk the board down to the size of the books and moved on to the Headboy and Headgirl information. He had set a schedule for the two in regards to house meetings, tutoring sessions, and house activities. He set the schedule on a cork board for them and shrunk it down as well. Then, he set up a poster board for the two. He transferred the rules of the house onto the poster board, which would hang in the heads' common room. He shrunk it to the size of the others. Then, he made their pamphlet books, which would allow them to report on students by filling them out, then signing their name. By signing their name, they would make the report official, and it would be sent to Harry's own book, titled _House Infractions_. This way, communication would be immediate between the heads and their Head of House. Harry was proud of his work. He fit everything neatly into his trunk.

Harry had finally finished preparations for the school year. He could not wipe the excitement from his face at dinner with Rosie and Luna that night. It was the last Wednesday before he would be leaving, after all, so he had felt Luna deserved a full night with him with a proper dinner and such.

"I'm happy for you, Harry," Luna said suddenly when the conversation lulled.

"Thanks, Luna," Harry smiled at the blonde.

Luna let her eyes show her smile as she continued, "I was getting worried for you, you know. Always being cooped up in here. Plus, I heard the nargles at the school have been quite lonely without you or I around. No one else seems to believe they exist."

"I'll be sure to tell them that you've been thinking about them," Harry winked.

Luna nodded curtly, "And ask for my shoes back, if you would, it has been years, now."

Harry smiled at Luna, "Of course, Luna," he would miss her during the year.

"Say Harry," Luna looked serious, "Don't get into trouble, all right? The wackspurts will tell me if they've been paying visits to your head again, you know. Plus, I'd definitely want you to be teaching my children one day. Can't have you disappearing before they're old enough."

"I'll do my best, Luna."

"Harry Potter," Luna threatened.

"All right, all right, I won't get into trouble," Harry surrendered, hands in the air. Luna leveled a look at him, "On purpose, at least," he winked. Luna sighed at her friend, knowing that was the best she was going to get from him.

Harry got more visitors in his last week at home than he had for the year. Seamus and Dean had come Monday. Cho had seen him Tuesday. Of course, Luna came on Wednesday. Then he had a surprise visit from Neville on Thursday, who confirmed that he held nothing against Harry and that he had only been spending time with Ginny while he could. He was actually glad that Harry had taken on the Head of House position, as he did not care to have so much responsibility. It was a relief to Harry, who wanted to avoid drama at the castle as much as possible. On Friday, Rosie's family came to visit them. Harry was honored that they would let Rosie come with him. Of course, they would never admit how much they hated their little girl going away again. Saturday, however, was another thing altogether.

Hermione had written to Harry Saturday morning, after finally reading his letter from months before. He was to be leaving for Hogwarts on Monday, and Hermione just could not let him go without seeing her best friend. After all, they had spent a decade together, that had to mean something.

She had to drag Ron out of the house, baby cradled in her arms, but they were at Harry's by one, as promised. The group of five sat around Harry's picnic table in his gardens. Rosie just loved the gardens. It was where she grew most of the ingredients needed for her healing potions, and Harry loved that the gardens were always in full bloom thanks to her. They were enchanting.

"So Harry," began Hermione awkwardly, flicking her eyes to Ron in a way that reminded Harry of when she had to speak for Ron in fourth year due to the red head's stubbornness, "What made you decide to become a professor?"

Harry smiled at the conversation starter, wanting badly to chat with his friends as he had once been able to. "Well, Hermione, I had figured that if I couldn't be an Auror, Defense was still the way to go for me, so I had taken it up at a University nearby. They let me take my classes from home, mostly, just showing up for midterms and such. I graduated with honors, and with a option for teaching in the subject. As you may know, Hogwarts suffered the loss of a wonderful Professor, Professor Rubeus Hagrid, may he rest in peace. Headmaster McGonagall came to me and asked if I could take over the Defense class and position as Head of Gryffindor House. You see, the Defense teacher had been Professor Jordan Locke, a former Hufflepuff student several years ahead of us. However, with Hagrid's death, Locke became the Transfiguration teacher, as she had double majored in college. Then, the former Transfiguration teacher, Professor Justin Finch-Fletchy became the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, as he had also double majored in college. Thus, they had a spot open for Defense, and I was the most qualified suitor. McGonagall offered me the position as well as position as Head of Gryffindor, as Neville did not want to take up the charge. Hence my new employment."

Hermione nodded, taking it all in, but Ron seemed lost. Hermione sent him a sympathetic look that seemed to say she would explain to him later. "Well, mate," Ron stretched, "How do you suppose you'll be able to keep up with all of the work? You've not been in a very good state since the war, after all. Ow!" Hermione turned back to Harry, ignoring her husband's exclamation at her slap. He pouted and looked over to Rosie for sympathy, but the girl only shrugged her shoulders, letting her plaits fall over the baby's face in front of her before brushing them away carefully. Rose hardly seemed to mind.

Harry just laughed at his friend's bluntness, trying not to read between the tense lines. "Well, I've already organized the whole year. Hermione, you'd be proud. Here, let me show you," Harry grinned, standing and leading the group into his living room. His trunk was set at the end of the couch. He levitated the box to the center of the room and opened it up, showing neat stacks of books and boards. He levitated out the stack of seven books. Each was a deep red color. The front of each book had a number on the front in gold lettering. He grabbed the book marked one and opened it up, showing it to Hermione.

"You see, I've organized an entire year's worth of lessons into the books. This one is for first years. The other six are for the second years, third years, and so on. Each lesson plan has a number line along the side. At the end of the lesson, based on how I feel the students are comprehending the information, I will rank the class. One being that they are having a lot of difficulties and ten being that they were breezing through the concepts. The number will give me the homework that would be most suitable for their comprehension level for the specific lesson. This would also let me individualize the homework to students who were having more trouble than their peers, or who seem to be getting far ahead." At this he gave Hermione a knowing look and she blushed.

"This is brilliant, Harry."

"Thank you, thank you," he playfully bowed to his friends, "There are some other things I have organized. Dioramas for the dorms, schedules for the prefects and else, but I figured these would impress you the most."

"Well I am thoroughly impressed," Hermione grinned, "It seems you've found your calling, Professor Potter," Hermione teased.

"Oh god, don't call me that, that sounds much too old for me."

"What do you expect the children to call you? Just Harry?"

"Worked well enough for everyone else, didn't it?"

"Oh come on, Harry," Hermione laughed.

"I guess I could get used to it. It's still weird when you say it, though," Harry smiled at his friend. It did not go unnoticed by him that Ron was paying little mind to their conversation. Harry felt a pang in his chest, but said nothing, preferring to keep the mood light.

"Do you suppose, Harry, that you'll be okay there?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry smiled sadly, "I'll have Rosie, here," he sent her a trusting look, "And I feel better than I have in years, Hermione. I finally have a purpose again. And it's not fighting a lunatic. It's not being the martyr. I can just, help people, you know? It feels amazing."

"I'm glad it does, Harry. You deserve to feel happy after all you've been through."

The mood fell into a sort of heavy silence after that and before he knew it, Ron and Hermione were taking Rose through the floo, with promises to write. Harry felt his shoulders slump when they finally disappeared, and he walked over to his trunk, packing it back up and closing it. A thought occurred to him.

"Rosie, do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"None besides packing."

"Well, finish up that packing tonight, but forget the clothes. Tomorrow, I'm going to take you shopping for some nice robes and scrubs. I want you to know how much you mean to me, Rosie, you've been a faithful friend through everything."

"Oh, Harry, I couldn't."

"Oh come on. You take care of me everyday for little more than a room, meals, and a light paycheck. You deserve this. Let me take you shopping, please?" Harry pleaded with his dark-toned nurse.

"Oh all right, Harry," she finally gave in, "If only to keep you from buying something hideous."

Harry rolled his eyes at her, but remained smiling. He couldn't wait for the school year to start. _Just one more day_ , he thought, _Just one more day and you'll be back home where you belong_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Thanks again to my little brother, who beta's for me against his own will. Don't be afraid to leave me a review! I'll take anything you want to say with a smile and a comment in the next chapter for you.

 **Disclaimer** : Honestly, I am younger than the Harry Potter series, how could I have invented it?

Harry found himself speechless when he exited the floo. It was Monday and he had been summoned by McGonagall to the castle. He had put on a nice set of robes and combed through his ever-ragged hair that morning in addition to his normal routine. He noticed that Rosie was very confident in a set of new robes as well, the gold designs really brought out the sparkle in her eyes. Harry had taken his trunk in one hand, which has his supplies, robes, and three shrunken owl cages inside. His owls would fly to Hogwarts of their own accord. He had promised to meet them in the owlery later on. For now, he had been focused on getting to the Headmaster's office promptly.

The office was the same size and shape that he remembered, but it was so different. The various oddities that had been Dumbledore's collections had disappeared from the room, replaced by loads of books and some intricate ledges that Harry supposed were for McGonagall's animagus form more than for the headmaster before him. The room glowed a soft golden hue, as sunlight leaked through the windows. Most differently was the large portrait of one Professor Dumbledore which hung from the wall opposing the floo. Harry gave a quick nod to the portrait, who winked at the raven-haired man. Then, Harry turned to the Headmaster's desk.

McGonagall was eyeing him warily, as if sizing up her earlier decisions on the new Professor. Harry moved to sit in front of her, stretching a hand out to her first, "Good morning, Headmaster McGonagall. It is nice to see you," Harry smiled at his former head of house.

"Oh Potter, come here," she smiled, standing to hug him.

Harry chuckled and embraced his old professor, "It's nice to have you back, Mr. Potter."

"It's nice to be back, Miss." Harry heard a soft thud and saw Rosie climb out of the floo.

"Well, goodmorning Miss Gale. It's nice to see you again," McGonagall smiled at the taller nurse.

"Likewise, Headmaster," she curtsied slightly, to which McGonagall smiled.

"Go on to the Hospital Wing, darling, Madame Pomfrey will be expecting you. Go ahead and leave your bags here. I'm sure the house-elves can manage without your help," Minerva smiled, causing the younger witch to blush.

"Yes ma'am," she curtsied once more, heading off to the Hospital Wing.

"Now Mr. Potter," she said, sitting at her desk and gesturing for Harry to take a seat, "I received the dorm plans. Might I say, your ability to condense such information magically is exquisite. You must have had a brilliant Transfiguration professor," she winked.

"The best," Harry smiled, without hesitation.

"Your plans have already been put to use and everything is organized as such. You will find that your room is actually beneath the stairs to the dormitories. There is a loose railing that if you turn twice clockwise and then thrice counterclockwise will open the door to your chambers. They should conform to your liking, but should you need help with the furniture or otherwise, a transfiguration expert is always right here for you," she smiled. "Now, I suppose you have made plans for the year?"

"Actually, I think I'm just going to wing it, Professor."

"You can't be serious, Potter? These are children! They need structure and proper-

Harry found himself unable to hold back his laughter, which lead to his former professor slitting her eyes at him.

"Oh, Potter, very funny. Now, could I see your preparations?" Harry nodded at the request and moved his trunk in front of him. First, he pulled out the seven books, laying them in front of Minerva so they were facing her one through seven from left to right. Then, he brought out the prefects schedule and enlarged it to proper size, quickly charming it to float at his right side. Then, he brought out the schedule for the Head Boy and Head Girl, enlarged it, and enchanted it to parallel the prefect schedule on his left side. Finally, he pulled out the pamphlets and the joint book of his own. These he enchanted to float in front of the schedules, the larger book in the middle and the pamphlets to the sides.

When he had finished, McGonagall began a careful examination of the information provided. Harry gave the same explanation of the lesson plan books to McGonagall, who as just as impressed as Hermione was. Then, she was even more excited by the schedules, noting that Hagrid had never had a way with order. Finally, the pamphlets won Harry plenty of praise from his new superior, who claimed the idea was ingenious. She asked his permission before making identical copies for the other three houses.

"Mr. Potter, I cannot hide how grateful I am for you. Honestly, keep this up, and you'll never escape this school."

"I'd never want to," Harry shrugged, a smile permanently on his face.

With that, Harry regathered his possessions and readied to leave. "Headmaster, did you say where Rosie's room was?"

"I assumed you'd want her nearby, yes?" To this, Harry only nodded at his former professor. "Good, I had her room added to the girl's side of the staircase. Twist the pole opposite yours twice counterclockwise then thrice clockwise to open her door. It should also meld to her desires. Anything else, Potter?"

"Password?" Harry asked with a lopsided smile.

"You can pick the password, pass it on to me and to your Head Boy, Girl, and prefects. The Fat Lady will be awaiting your word, first. There will be a staff meeting at lunch in the Great Hall. 12:30. Be early." McGonagall smiled. Harry nodded and exited the door, excited to take on his first duty as Head of Gryffindor House.

Harry hardly noticed the walk to the portrait. When he reached the Fat Lady, she nearly fainted in delight.

"Oh Harry Potter! It has been far too long! Minerva told me that you would be returning this year, and as a professor no less! I can remember back when Minerva first started as a Professor here. Such a brave girl. Always was, you know? And then that boy-

Harry cleared his throat, effectively silencing the portrait, "It is very good to see you again, Ma'am. I have been elected the Head of Gryffindor House this year, you know. It seems that I get to choose the password."

"What an honor! To be given the password by The Chosen One himself! Oh I just might faint!"

"No, uhm, please, don't?" Harry asked awkwardly, "I've an idea on what to choose. Tell me what you think. What about Magnae Felicitates?" Harry questioned.

"Great happiness, how pleasant, but I fear it may be a bit complicated for the little ones. Try simple, but odd."

"Devil's Snare?" Harry suggested.

"Now you're thinking too common, m'boy. Try something different. Look inside yourself. What do you want the children to remember from this term?"

"Novam Domum," Harry decided, setting his jaw.

The Fat Lady smiled, "New Home. How fitting, Mr. Potter. Perfect." with that, she let the Professor through, and he began setting things up. First, he brought his trunk into his room. Then, he took out the poster and various schedules from his trunk and headed back to the common room.

He set up the prefects schedule and the tutoring sign-ups on the empty wall by the entrance. He then set up another large cork board, titled _Club Sign-Ups_. He posted a few lists based on what information he had received from McGonagall as of yet, but left plenty of room for other clubs. Harry put up an empty list, titled _Quidditch Try-Outs_. Underneath the title it read, _lead by Michael Brown_ , who McGonagall had named the Quidditch captain that year.

Harry set up a box with a slit in the top. The title simply said _Anonymous House Complaints_. It was a version of a Bully Box that Harry had heard about in the muggle world. This way, the children could fill out a complaint on a piece of paper, place it into the box, and Harry could fix the issues. The children would feel safe in their anonymity. Harry stepped back from the area, smiling proudly at his work.

Next, Harry made his way to the Head Boy and Girl's chambers. It was at the top of the tower. Their chambers were arranged sort of like a small flat. Upon entrance, one would find the common area, complete with a couch and two large chairs, a fireplace, some desks, and a large bookcase. Then, there was the kitchen area, which had a fridge that was stocked with food appropriate for the time of day, in case the Heads could not find time to make it to a meal. There was a small dining table just beside the kitchen area with two chairs and a simple tablecloth, which Harry felt the need to transfigure into a more elegant, silk cloth of deep red. Harry hung the special poster on the wall above the fireplace, then placed the schedules above the desks, each receiving a copy of each schedule. He placed a pamphlet on each of the desks and smiled. Perfect. On his way out, Harry told the enchanted lion and lioness knockers that the password was "Fidus Amicus" before heading downstairs.

Once in the common room, he cast a quick Tempus and saw that it was already noon, so he headed out to the Great Hall, only casting a quick straightening charm over his robes. He found the walk to the Great Hall relaxing. He relived his many moments walking same way with Ron and Hermione, or Neville, or Seamus and Dean. The Professor could not have been happier when he entered the hall.

He found McGonagall was already inside. To her immediate right was Marietta Edgecomb, Head of Ravenclaw House. Harry noted the scars still present on her forehead, remembering her betrayal of Dumbledore's Army. He clenched his jaw slightly at her. Beside Edgecomb was Professor Binns, History of Magic. The ghost made no move to look at Harry as he walked towards them. There was an open spot between Binns and Professor Babbling, Ancient Runes and another on the opposite side of Babbling, at the end of the staff table.

To McGonagall's left, there was first Professor Sinistra, Astrology. Next sat Justin Finch-Fletchley, Head of Hufflepuff House. Beside him were two empty seats. Next was an unrecognizable woman. Finally, after two more empty seats, Draco Malfoy, Head of Slytherin House sat at the other end of the staff table. Harry moved to meet Draco's eyes and found the blond was already giving him a once over, trying to figure out Potter's motivation in arriving at the school. Harry was forced to remember the last time he had seen Malfoy.

It was a day just as any other. The war had ended with the Battle of Hogwarts, just two months prior, but the Ministry was still combing through the wizarding world, getting rid of the stubborn knots of Voldemort's ranks and sympathizers. Harry had been called into more than one courtroom to speak for or against various people. This time, though, was different.

This time, it was Draco Malfoy.

Harry was early that day. While the hearing was officially scheduled for noon, Harry had arrived at ten. He checked into the proper places and gone down to the courtroom. Imagine his shock when the trial had already begun, despite his absence.

"Excuse me, Judge," Harry snapped when he walked in, silencing whatever argument was currently being waged, "Why was I not informed of the change in time?"

The judge flushed, but Harry would not look away. He would not give the man the respect of clearing his embarrassment. "Well?"

"It was an emergency, Mister Potter, Sir," he stuttered.

"I'm sure it was. Since it was such an emergency," the Savior snapped at the judge, "I'm sure that an emergency witness will be necessary?"

The judge looked completely confused. Harry would not let his gaze leave the man as he called out, "Hermione Granger. Please come to the stands."

The curly-haired witch hurried herself up to the stands, relieving Rita Skeeter, whom Harry had no inclination of allowing back onto the stands. The raven-haired man walked in front of the stand, never breaking eye contact with the judge.

"I'm sure you're fine with this, considering?" Harry smirked at the man, who could only nod in Harry's direction.

"Miss Granger," began the Chosen One, "How do you know the defendant, Draco Malfoy?"

"From school, we're in the same year."

"How would you describe your relationship to Draco Malfoy?"

"We were Friendly Acquaintances, schoolmates and sometimes partners for projects, but never friends."

"Great, so no close ties that may allow you to be persuaded by Malfoy, but also close enough to know him.-

"Objection, leading the witness."

"Strike that from the minutes. Potter, stay with fact."

"Sorry, sir. Miss Granger," Harry smiled darkly at her, "Has Draco Malfoy ever directly or indirectly caused you physical harm?"

"No, sir."

"Miss Granger, has Draco Malfoy ever attempted or succeeded in protecting you from physical harm?"

"Yes, sir."

"Miss Granger, under what circumstances did Draco Malfoy protect you from physical harm?"

"I was hunting for Voldemort's horcruxes when I was kidnapped, along with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, by a group of Snatchers who were working for Voldemort. They brought us to Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort and his followers were living at the time. I had been able to disguise Harry with some simple charms and we gave fake names. The Snatchers couldn't identify us. Bellatrix Lestrange ordered Draco Malfoy to identify Harry, though Harry was concealed at the time. I have every reason to believe that Draco Malfoy knew it to be Harry Potter, yet he lied to buy us more time.

"Later, during our capture at the Manor, we would manage to break out of the dungeon with the help of a House-Elf named Dobby. We had to fight several deatheaters, Bellatrix Lestrange among them," Hermione added, knowing the name to have significance amongst the court, "Draco wouldn't fight us, not fully. Rather, he pretended to duel with Harry, and Harry easily won Draco's wand, allowing us the opportunity to escape. I'm afraid if Draco Malfoy had fought us, we would not have survived that night," Hermione finished.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. That will be all." Harry dismissed her.

Before the judge could speak another word, Hermione spoke up, "I call Mr. Harry Potter to the stand," Harry shot the judge a warning look as he walked to the stands, taking Hermione's place. His green eyes scanned the room before locking on a pair of gray eyes that were watching him with pain and sorrow. Harry had to lift that look from him.

"Mister Potter, how would you describe your relationship to Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy was the first wizard I met of my own age. My rival throughout school, Draco and I have dueled together, fought together, and played together. The closest word I can think is my friend. Even if we were not always on the best of terms." Harry's eyes never left Draco's.

"Mister Potter, has Draco Malfoy ever tried or succeeded in hurting you physically?"

"No, unless you count duels during Defense Against the Dark Arts, when we were first learning offensive spells."

"Mister Potter, has Draco Malfoy ever prevented you from being hurt?"

"Yes, he has."

"Could you give an example of when Draco Malfoy did this?"

"Certainly. There was the time when I was kidnapped by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor, which you have already described.

In first year, Draco Malfoy attempted to protect me by offering his friendship. I refused the offer, but it never stopped Draco from attempting to show me what he thought was right.

In second year, Draco Malfoy tried to expel the rumors around the school that claimed I was the heir of Slytherin, while people from my own house tried to spread said rumors.

In third year, during Care of Magical Creatures, we were studying a Hippogriff. I had just climbed off of the animal when it began to buck. I had turned just as Draco stepped forward to the beast, taking the attack on himself.

In fourth year, I was put into the Triwizard Tournament against my will. Maybe no one else noticed, but Draco Malfoy had whispered a spell as I passed him, while I was exiting the lake after the Second Task. I was the only one that felt the warming charm on my towel and the only one who was likely saved pneumonia because of it. At least, I stopped trembling.

In fifth year, Professor Dolores Umbridge was titled High Inquisitor at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy joined the Inquistrial Squad under her command. When my friends needed to make an escape, Draco Malfoy left the room, leaving his less intelligent friends to watch them. They were easily tricked, as Draco would not have been. He has the second-highest scores in the entire school, as you may know. He wouldn't have left the room if he wanted to keep them there. Without them, I don't know how many more would have been killed during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries.

In sixth year, Draco Malfoy was given impossible tasks by Voldemort himself. Draco Malfoy was forced to take the Dark Mark. Draco Malfoy had his life and the lives of all those he cared about threatened. Draco Malfoy was only sixteen. Yet, he weakly protested the requests, never really trying. I fought him, that year, but he refused to fight me really. He just defended himself from my spells. I nearly killed him that day, but he never moved to do the same, even after the fact. He was ordered by Voldemort to kill Albus Dumbledore, but, when placed in front of said man, Bellatrix Lestrange commanding him to kill in his ear, surrounded by deatheaters that will kill him and his family if he didn't follow through with his orders, Draco Malfoy lowered his wand.

In seventh year, while trapped at Hogwarts with torturous deatheaters as Professors, Draco Malfoy kept his head up and the younger years calm. Draco Malfoy stood in front of the Dark Lord, on our side, and refused to cross to his own parents. Draco Malfoy would have died fighting against Voldemort, until he saw I had died. Draco Malfoy had no reason to believe he would survive fighting Voldemort. Imagine, a seventeen year old having to fight to kill his own parents, aunts, uncles, friends, cousins. It's sick.

Draco Malfoy tried his hardest at every turn to help our side fight, despite how far his parents pulled him in the opposite direction. Draco Malfoy was never really a Death Eater. Draco Malfoy is an unsung hero of the war."

"That will be all, Mr. Potter."

Draco Malfoy had been found innocent on all charges. Harry had not stayed to congratulate him. The Savior of the Wizarding World had done all he could do, for the only person that ever really mattered. Admitting all of it to the world, that had been what triggered his mental issues. The green-eyed teen could never get a grip on that whirring feeling in his chest. His confusion had pushed him over the edge. And it was all because of Draco Malfoy.

Harry had never been so elated to share a room with someone in his entire life, even if they were separated by the entire staff table.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Thank you to those who have been reading. I'm sorry that not all of my characters are canon. I just figured I would need to replace the teachers who died in the war or had unknown fates. The students will have some role in the plot of the story, but I will try not to bug you all with unnecessary names. I believe I have set the rest of the foundations for the story in this chapter, so the next one should get to some real events.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Harry Potter. Not even close. Don't worry, this is just for fun.

Harry found that it was hard to concentrate on meetings when there was an elephant in the room. His green eyes watched blankly as Neville Longbottom filled in the empty space between Binns and Babbling. Then, he watched two female professors take the empty seats by Draco. Finally, after another female sat beside Justin, the meeting could come to order. Seven minutes before the scheduled time, Harry noted.

McGonagall was simple in her leadership during the meetings. She outlined the house rules, made sure that the heads had made and sealed the passwords, collected said passwords, and then moved on to the school year. She set up a master timetable for classes that hung in front of the staff as she talked. After explaining the schedule, she handed each professor a smaller version of the schedule.

"Now professors, you may find that there are certain students who qualify for your advanced classes, but have not chosen to take them or have been otherwise removed from the class. You may also find students that did not quite meet the prerequisites that are in your class. These cases have been discussed with the student, the parents, and myself. Any questions can be asked of me during my office hours. My password this year will be rotating on a weekly basis. The current password can be found on your desks in your offices in the fifth floor corridor.

"To the Heads of Houses, please keep in mind that the students who have asked for too many classes for their available course load may, given extreme circumstances, be awarded with a short-term time turner for the term. While I have your attention, the schedule for the Quidditch pitch has been arranged. You will find in your chambers the existing schedule. If you wish to add time for your team to practice, I ask that you simply write in the time slot you wish to request, and I will receive note and approve or deny the request. That is all. Let us eat," McGonagall sat back in her chair and a small feast lay before them.

Harry took only a helping of salad and a cherry tart. He watched out of the corner of his eye, hoping that Draco would wait for him to finish. Then, maybe, he could speak to the man he had defended all those years ago. However, he found that more often than not his eyesight was blocked by the witch who sat beside Draco, who gave Harry flashbacks of Pansy Parkinson the way she hung over Malfoy. The Boy Who Lived just couldn't eat fast enough.

He finished his helping in a whir, yet still managed to appear civil and use basic table manners. His raven hair was the first to rise above the others, who were still crouched over their plates. "Excuse me, I do have much to put together before the students arrive tonight." He apologized. With a polite nod, McGonagall dismissed her newest Professor from the staff table and returned to her chicken.

Harry was almost out the door when he heard a cool, yet polite, tone request to be excused from the table. Claiming that he still had duties as Head of Slytherin that he must attend to. The green-eyed boy was nearly beside himself with excitement. He exited the Great Hall and let the doors shut behind him. Then, he simply moved to the side of the doors and waited for the blond.

"Potter," Draco snapped as he walked through the heavy doors.

The Chosen One merely looked up at Draco, innocent green eyes meeting cool steel. "Hello to you, too, Malfoy. Good to see you haven't changed."

The blond merely rolled his eyes at his banter, "Look, Potter, what are you doing here? I've made up for my crimes. I've repented. Have you come here just to ruin it all?"

"What? No, Malfoy, I haven't come here to punish you. In fact, I was hoping to get to know you. After all, we haven't even spoken since...since...well, you remember."

"We didn't even speak then. I thought for sure that you had somehow forgiven me from all that you said on the stand, yet you left immediately. You didn't even stay to watch me freed. I thought things changed that day in the Room of Lost Things. You had saved me...I, I thought…"

"Things did change that day, Malfoy. I wanted to be there for you, but I didn't think you'd want me to be. Besides, you know that I haven't exactly been the picture of mental health. I had a hard time that day. I went home and couldn't speak to anyone. Lord knows how much Ginny resented that trial. I think I was incoherent for another week. The longest I had spoken since the war was during your trial, that little speech. It's hard for me, Malfoy, harder than you'd ever realized."

"Whatever, Potter. You could have at least let me thank you."

"You still can, you know."

"I suppose I could."

"Well, you're welcome, for what it's worth."

"Thank you."

Those words would start one of the most awkward truces that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever seen. Harry and Draco gave a quick, yet firm handshake to one another, then split off in separate directions. After all, they both really did have House Duties to attend to.

The Boy Who Lived found himself climbing the moving staircases just as he had done so long ago. To add to the similarities, he was brooding over his school-time rival, Draco Malfoy. What power did that Slytherin have over Harry, where he could so easily infiltrate his thoughts? Draco Malfoy, the Boy Who Lived inside The Savior's Head.

Harry did not have many more duties to attend to, so he went straight to his room. He unpacked his trunk the muggle way, in hopes of clearing his mind. He hung his robes in the closet, but placed his neatly folded slacks and shirts in dresser drawers along with his socks and undergarments. Then, he stacked his shoes along the closet floor, ranking from his nicest to his most casual pair.

Next, Harry moved to make the chambers feel more like home. Across his dresser, Harry set up pictures of his friends. First he set the picture of Rosie and himself at the park, looking over the lake on the far left. Beside that, he set a picture of Luna throwing snowballs at Rolf, before turning and laughing into the camera. Centered on the dresser was a photo of Ron, Harry, and Hermione at Christmas time, sitting by the fire with matching Hot Cocoa mustaches. Beside that photo, Harry placed a picture of his godson, Teddy, who was swinging on the swing beside Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter. On the far right, Harry placed a photo of his entire Hogwarts Graduating class, who threw their wands into the air. He watched as the mass moved, faces barely discernable. A wet stream down his cheek brought him back to reality.

He took out the last pictures. One was of Lily and James, laughing and spinning together. Harry set this on the bedside table. The second was a picture of Remus and Sirius, from one of the Order Meetings. Sirius had been laughing so hard at one of Moony's jokes that he had turned completely red. It made Harry's heart burn to watch them. Still, he kept his eyes on them for several minutes, wishing yet again for history to be re-written.

Soon enough, Harry was hanging the posters he had accumulated over the years. They were all pictures of scenery that Harry had visited at one time or another. Some of the shots had been taken from his own pensieve memories. Others were simply all he could not fathom. He smiled at the assortment of seasons across his walls, hands on his hips in triumph. _This could work._

Soon enough, though, the Professor was done decorating his chambers. He took out the stack of seven books of lesson plans and set them on his bed. Then, he shrunk his trunk and placed it in the top drawer of the bedside table. He levitated the stack of books in front of him, and made his way out to the fifth floor corridor. When he reached his office, which was at the far end of the hall on the right side, Harry set the books down on his desk and cast a quick Tempus. He found that he only had fifteen minutes before he was scheduled to report outside. All Heads of Houses were meant to wait at the gate for the arrival of the carriages, so they could escort their house into the castle and to the proper table. After all, the house tables switched order every year now.

Harry arranged the books along a shelf behind his desk. Then, he set out a neat row of five ink wells. Black, on the right, for notes, letters, etc. Red, next to the black, for corrections. Blue, next to the red, for edits to his lessons. Green, next to the red, for annotations in his books. Gold, next to the green, for his signature. This well had a spell upon it that would only let the writer sign their legal name.

Next, the professor placed hanging files in the desk drawers, which there were seven of on his left and four on his right. With a quick charm, he labelled the files in the seven drawers with the names of all of his students from Slytherin for each year, then labeled the drawers based on year. The students arranged themselves alphabetically. On the right, each drawer was labelled as a separate house and each file was given the names of students from each house that were in his class that year. Harry smiled smugly, watching as the students arranged themselves first by year, then by name. His idea had worked just as planned. Realizing that he really did not have much time left, Harry left his office, locking it with a sturdy spell, and headed down to the castle's entrance.

He was given a raised eyebrow by the Headmaster when he arrived, only three minutes to spare. However, since the witch who had been hanging on Draco during the staff meeting was behind him, Minerva' s glare did not remain on him for long.

"All right, Professors. This year, the house tables go as follows from left to right: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff. Is that clear?" There were a chorus of agreements before the witch continued. "The students should be arriving soon. Heads of Houses, please make sure to speak to your Head Boy and Head Girl and your prefects to make sure they know the password to the dormitories and to the Head Commons for this year. Understood?" Another chorus rang out. "That is all for now. Malfoy, Edgecomb, Potter, and Finch-Fletchey. You shall line up in that order in front of the castle before entering, understood?" The four nodded. "Good. Locke, you will be taking roll as the students pass through the gates tonight. Longbottom, you will lead the first years to the boats. Actually, let's have you and Reyes collect the first years. Sinistra, can I trust you to speak to the first years about the castle before they are brought in for sorting? Thank you. Everyone else, keep your eyes on the students. They are our top priority." With that, they were dismissed.

Harry walked in time with the other Heads of Houses. They had arranged themselves in the order that they were meant to walk the students in. Harry felt a knot in his stomach at the awkward silence around them and, being the Gryffindor, felt he was the one who needed to end it.

"So, isn't it a bit strange? Who would have thought that one day it would be us four leading the new generation of Hogwarts students?"

Justin laughed, "No I don't suppose I ever thought I'd be teaching alongside you lot. Though I suppose it could be worse," he joked, "I could always be teaching with the heir of Slytherin."

This caught looks from both Draco and Harry, whom had been accused of being said heir, before Marietta joined the laughter and the two boys found they had to chuckle as well.

"Yes, and Harry," Marietta said softly, "I never thought you'd stand near me again, let alone Head my neighbor house."

Harry chuckled at her, "Well all that has gone and passed. Besides, you were under Veritaserum, weren't you?" Marietta nodded, "Then don't fret. I can't hold that against you."

Draco hung his head, "You're talking about fifth year, right?"

"Well, my sixth year," Marietta smiled, "But yes. Your guys' fifth year."

"Strange how that all worked out. Sorry again about your godfather, Harry," Justin said awkwardly.

Harry felt a twinge in his chest, "Wasn't very well your fault was it? All right, let's move past it, look the children are coming." To that, all of the professors smiled and waved to their students. Harry was excited to be able to meet them, though he knew he had half-giant shoes to fill.

The first group was a pack of Ravenclaw sixth years, who were quite taken with Marietta. She began talking to them animatedly about the new Charms that they would be exploring in their advanced charms class this coming year. Soon enough, every one of the Heads were speaking about their subject, Quidditch, or, in Harry's case, about their life stories. Usually, it was hard for Harry to talk about his years at Hogwarts, but with the children, he was more alive than ever. Eventually, Malfoy cleared his throat and gestured to Locke, who informed them that all the students were accounted for. Harry stopped his story short with promises to finish the story of the Troll in the Dungeon in the common room that night. Then, the four Heads were off, their students trailing behind them in neat rows of two and Locke bringing up the rear.

When they entered the hall, the students gasped in awe. Harry listened as a few little voices peaked over the whispers. "It's even better the second time around." "Has it always been this big?" "The stars are brilliant tonight." He smiled and continued forward to his new seat, directly in front of his table and on McGonagall's left. Next to Harry, Justin sat in front of his table. Then, Marietta sat on McGonagall's other side and Malfoy beside her. The students' chatter rose dramatically as they found the proper table to sit at. They were speaking animatedly about the new Gryffindor Head, about Quidditch this season, and about some gossip they had not gotten to dish on the train. As they spoke, the other Professors save Professor Sinastra filtered in and took spots in front of their former houses and among their friends. When Binns finally floated over to his seat, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Harry watched as the herd of first years made their first steps into the hall.

Their wide eyes and hushed voices were enough to convey what they were all thinking. They gathered in a lump at the side of the hall by the Slytherins. In front of the tables as a stool, on which lay a crumpled hat. Harry had flashbacks to his own sorting as he watched the hat come to life and begin to sing. Memories of fighting to be in Gryffindor, but watching Draco slip into Slytherin with ease filled his mind. In the end, he had gained nine first years, Hufflepuff received ten, Ravenclaw eight, and Slytherin another nine. Figures that they would be equal.

It was after the sorting ceremony that McGonagall stood. She cleared her throat and the room silenced, as it once did for Dumbledore. Again, Harry felt his heart clench.

"Students. This year marks the fifth anniversary of Hogwarts as it currently stands. While its foundations were built by founders long before our time, it was not too long ago that the castle had to be rebuilt. We here at Hogwarts strive not to forgive and forget what caused a great castle to crumble, but, rather, we choose to remember our past and embrace it. Never again will we allow horrors that the world has seen live on. Here we have peace. Here we have family. Here we have a home.

"Now, the returning students may have noticed a new face up here at the staff's table. We have had to hire a new Professor due to the loss of one of our own. Before he is introduced, let us take a moment of silence for our fallen Professor, Rubeus Hagrid, may he rest in peace."

The students all bowed their heads in time with their professors. Harry felt tears slip onto his glasses, and whispered a quick scourgify to clean them off.

"Now, due to our loss, Professor Finch-Fletchey has agreed to take over Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Locke will be taking over Transfiguration. Finally, for our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, we have one Mister Harry Potter. Harry-dear, could you stand up, please?"

The raven-haired man did as he was asked and stood. He looked over the students, who had fallen into a sort of hush. Then, the Gryffindor students, who had already had some time to get to know the Savior, began clapping and hooting, to which Harry blushed and sat down. The cheers did not stop, however, and McGonagall had to clear her throat twice more before the applause finally died down.

"Yes, I do understand that Professor Potter is a bit of a celebrity. However, I personally know how much he hates to be treated as such. Therefore, I ask you not to pry into Mr. Potter's life. If he feels comfortable sharing stories with you, then that is one thing, but I will not have you bothering him beyond when he is comfortable and certainly not during class. Those types of discussions are a purely outside-the-classroom deal, you understand?

Alright, students. Remember to stay out of the Forbidden Forest and only venture into the lake if there is an adult supervising. Thank you. Let the feast begin."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Thank you to everyone who's been reading with me and, again, a thanks to my first reader, my little brother. I meant to get out several chapters today, however, I got caught up planning things out and ended up with six spreadsheets and one chapter instead. Hopefully, with the spreadsheets, the next few chapters should go much quicker.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks.

The feast went just as always and Harry located his Head Boy and Head Girl once he was done. They were not particularly stunning students, nor were they ugly. Rather, they seemed to blend in with everyone else. Dina Raphael, Head Girl, was average height for her age. She had sleek brown hair and light hazel eyes. Her olive skin complemented her soft features well. She stood proud next to her boyfriend, Thomas Alden, Head Boy. Thomas was short for his age, but still an inch taller than Harry, whose growth had been stunted by malnutrition in his youth. Alden had a short pile of black curls on his head and large brown eyes that nearly matched his skin. He also kept proper posture, but his gestures were far more flowing than his girlfriends. The Professor could not help but draw similarities to Ron and Hermione from the same time.

"Hello Miss Raphael, Mister Alden," Harry congratulated himself on remembering their names when they both snapped to attention, uttering a polite greeting, "I'm your Head of House. It seems I didn't get to talk to you earlier, so I'll warn you now that I've added some things to your commons for your own benefit. If you want something changed or altered in anyway, you only have to ask. Now, come closer so the others don't hear. The password to the common room is Novam Domum and the password to your commons is Fidus Amicus. Think you can remember that?" The two students nodded, grabbing each other's hands out of habit. "All right. Any more questions, feel free to come to me. I'll be stopping by your commons tonight around curfew just to give you a quick orientation on how things will be done this year. Now, I have to go talk to the prefects, so I'll talk to you later," he excused himself.

Then, Harry made his way towards a group of sixth years. Yasmin Brook was just a bit taller than her female classmates. She had lazy black waves for hair and piercing blue eyes. She contrasted her fellow Prefect, Emit Flyth, a tall honey-haired boy with soft green eyes, quite sharply. Harry noted that the two were close, but not together as he moved to speak to the duo. It was strange. Harry could remember when they were just first years back when he was in sixth year. How odd to now be their superior.

"Miss Brook, Mister Flyth, could I have a moment?" he asked nicely. The two stood and walked a yard away from the table to talk to their Professor. "I'm the new Head of House, as you know, I just wanted to make sure I've met you two. Now, there's a schedule posted just inside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room for the prefects along with some bulletin boards for announcements, club sign ups, tutoring and all else. I wanted to let you know that I'll always be available to you if you need me. There's always a way to contact someone if you really need to," Harry winked, "So, as long as there's nothing else, the password to the common room is Novam Domum. Any questions?" The two shook their heads, "All right, then, I must talk to the others. Thank you." With that, the Savior prepared for his last round of awkwardly talking to his new students.

He approached the fifth year prefects slowly. They were among the group he had been talking to about his adventures with the Troll. A smile crept across his face as he strode. Pippi Lewette was a petite redhead with lime green eyes. She was talking animatedly to the tall boy beside her. Harry identified him as Gavin McGee, the other fifth year prefect, judging by his tall stature, flipping brown hair and light blue eyes. Upon reaching the two, he cleared his throat awkwardly to get them to look up. Instantly, Pippi's chattering stopped and her eyes flashed maliciously at the Professor before her.

"Are you here to finish the story?" she asked quickly, excitement dripping from her voice.

Harry laughed, "No, sorry, that'll have to wait for the common room tonight. However, I do need to speak with you and Mr. McGee, here for a moment."

"Are we in trouble, sir?" Pippi asked, standing up and holding a hand out for her much larger friend, who only pretended to use her help, as though boosting her confidence.

"No nothing like that," Harry dismissed the thought, "I just needed to tell you guys that the Prefect schedule has been hung on the wall just inside the entrance to the Common Room. There's a few other things hanging, so don't be afraid to check them out. Also, I'm always available if you know how to find me...uh there was something else…." Harry trailed.

"The password, sir?" Gavin asked, smiling lopsidedly as Harry often did.

Harry chuckled at himself, shaking his head, "Yes, of course. Okay, come close. It's Novum Domum. Got that?" They nodded, backing to their original distance. "All right. I think that's it. Go ahead and let everyone know I'll be in the mood for telling stories an hour after dinner ends, all right?" Pippi nodded, her spastic curls bouncing with the motion. Harry gave another nod and then headed to the last person he needed to speak to.

Michael Brown was a broad-shouldered, tall-statured man. He was sixteen, but his hands were calloused like he had been doing manual labor for a decade. He had clipped brown hair and dark brown eyes that reminded Harry of Viktor Krum. He was muscular, a perfect build for a Gryffindor Beater. Harry approached him carefully, not wanting to upset his student. However, it was much harder for him to keep the excitement off of his face. When he had learned that it was his job to bestow the title of Quidditch Captain on the student, he couldn't have been more proud.

"Excuse me, Mister Brown, could I speak to you for a moment, please?" Harry asked, remembering the last time he had a close look at Michael's face. It was Harry's first year as Quidditch captain, and the first year had shown up to tryouts, determined to get on the team "just like Harry Potter did". He could never admit how much that one phrase had meant to him. It was worth more than a thousand of Colin's photos because it had been respect. Respect not for his name and not for his legend, but for his skills at Quidditch, something he could claim was all his own.

Michael had made backup seeker that year.

"What is it, sir? Have I done something wrong?" Michael asked, his American accent clearly sticking out.

"No, no Michael. I actually have some very good news for you," Harry started, then shook his head. There was a way to say this properly, after all. "Do you remember, Michael, what it was you said to me back in your first year when you tried out for the Quidditch team?" Harry had his arm around Michael's shoulders, and had walked him outside of the Great Hall for the moment.

"I told you that I would work to make it onto the team that day. Just like Harry Potter did. I wanted to make Quidditch history, just like you had," Michael admitted, flushing slightly out of embarrassment.

"Now, Michael," Harry smiled, turning the boy so he was facing him in the hall, "You made it onto the team that year as a seeker. Sure, as a backup, but I mean, come on, I was the starting seeker," Harry joked, "While I know that you've moved from the Seeker position to Beater, what would you say about following in my footsteps once again? Not as a seeker, but more directly I mean." Harry asked.

"I'm not sure I quite get what you mean, sir?" Brown admitted, blushing still.

Harry smiled, stepping back a bit, "Well, you do recall that I was in my sixth year when you tried out, yes?" Michael nodded, eyes widening in anticipation, "You don't mean?"

"Yes," Harry chuckled, "You've been made Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team!"

Harry found himself in a tight embrace, then was pulled back from it rather abruptly, "Excuse me, Harry-I mean, Professor- I have to go tell my friends."

"Of course," Harry dismissed him, smiling as he ran off. He hoped that he could make all of his students that happy by the time the term was out. Maybe sooner.

He shook his head and walked back into the Great Hall, watching as the people around Brown patted his back and cheered their pumpkin juice. Harry chuckled as he walked by, caught in memories of his own sixth year.

That was when the next cheer broke out, and Harry turned to see a taller girl with brown curls and brown eyes burst through the entrance to the Great Hall and run to the Hufflepuff tables. "I got captain! I'm Quidditch captain! Head Girl and Quidditch Captain! How-?" And with that she fainted. Luckily, Hufflepuff's Head Boy, a tall blond by the name of Xavier Nox caught her before she hit the ground. Justin Finch-Fletchy came into the room moment after and awkwardly helped Xavier pick her up and take her to the Hospital Wing. Harry made eye contact with McGonagall from across the room and saw she was shaking her head at the Hufflepuffs, but the tight line of her mouth let Harry know that she was struggling not to laugh at the spectacle herself.

Harry climbed up to his seat and sat down, waiting to see how the other captains would react to the news. He was beginning to wonder if he had already missed Slytherin and Ravenclaw when, suddenly, the floating candles began to rearrange themselves. His green eyes were trained on the candles mercilessly, watching as they began to take the shape of words.

DANI THOMPSON for RAVENCLAW

Harry watched as one of the students from Ravenclaw began eagerly shaking a girl with short, tight curls of brown and hazel eyes, who was stooped over a book. The girl looked up and moved to smack her annoyance when the other girl pointed upwards. The brunette followed her gesture and squealed when she read the candles.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she smiled greatly, with little decorum.

The Chosen One could not help but to grin like a Cheshire cat as the girl received high fives, fist bumps, and other congratulations from her classmates. Now there was only one group left. The Savior trained his eyes on the Slytherin table curiously. but found that the students hardly looked bothered by the wait. They sat in relative quiet. There were a few polite conversations being followed through delicately by the students. All were sitting straight, with napkins folded neatly in their laps. In fact, it sort of disturbed Harry how completely identical they all seemed. However, their varying physical features and pace of breathing kept Harry from claiming them all as robots.

As he watched, a small bird made of delicate paper flew above the table. The students watched the animal carefully from the corners of their eyes, careful not to make a fuss over the intruder. The bird softly descended upon the shoulder of a short, stocky fellow. He made not a sudden movement, but a purposeful hand glided to the animal that perched upon him. The brunette boy carefully unfolded the paper, his deep brown eyes watching to be sure that the paper was not resisting. After reading the contents of the note, he turned his head and curtly nodded towards the staff table, certainly to a blond professor who was known for his flying notes.

Harry watched, intrigued, as the boy folded the paper back into a bird and cast a quiet spell over it. The note took flight once more and headed out of the Great Hall and in the direction of the dungeons. Once it had left, the boy turned to his classmates and calmly spoke a single sentence, for which he received several raised glasses in a toast, followed by a few handshakes from those around him.

It was very odd.

Potter did not have much more time to dwell on their behavior, however, because McGonagall stood soon after and wove her hands, effectively clearing the tables. "Now students, please mind your prefects and Heads of House. Breakfast shall be served between seven and nine-thirty tomorrow. Classes begin promptly at ten. You are dismissed."

The Great Hall turned into a churning sea of black robes. Prefects from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff could be heard above the clamour, pleading for the students to follow. Ravenclaw had somehow slipped away in two stricts lines out of the side exits. Harry watched curiously as the Slytherin table stayed seated. Then, once the other students had fully left, the Head Boy and Girl and the four prefects stood. The youngest prefects began to lead the group. A line of females was made behind the short blond girl; a line of males queued behind the taller, raven-haired boy. The sixth-year prefects stood on the outside of the two lines at about their center point. The girl's blonde ponytail bounced in time with her partner's black curls. Then, bringing up the rear of the lines were the bobbed cut brunette and her male counterpart, tall fellow with tight black braids.

"You should shut your mouth, Potter, before you let the flies in," a sharp voice called from behind him.

Harry snapped his mouth closed quickly, before he could register who had spoken. Then, with a slight set to his jaw, he snapped "Oh shove off, Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes, turning to face the blond.

Draco smirked, "What, jealous? Slytherins have the best etiquette of the four houses, easily. Aren't they brilliant?" Harry glared at his beaming coworker. "I didn't even tell them to behave as they did. It's just written in their DNA. They are fantastic. Did you see that bit during dessert? With the flying parchment? That was all my idea."

"I recognized the handiwork," Harry snarked back at the boastful blond.

"Oh don't be petty, Potter. What? Did you have one too many mean notes passed to you during potions?" Draco teased, "Sorry I didn't realize I was meant to be babying you."

Harry glared at Draco once again, "You needn't baby me, Malfoy. I'll be the bigger person here and admit that your house is extremely well behaved," this startled Malfoy into being quiet for a moment, "I would even go so far as to say they're like perfect little robots," Harry challenged his ex-rival.

"Whatever, Potter. We'll see who's laughing at the House Cup this year. Surprise to you, Dumbledore's not here to award bonus points to make Gryffindor win anymore. Scared, Potter?"

"You wish," Harry smirked, turning away from the blond and strutting out of the room in an attempt to out-Malfoy Malfoy.

This year was stacking up to be quite interesting, indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : This chapter is just some sort of sweet, mood-setting stuff. It introduces some characters that you'll be seeing in passing later on. Don't worry about remembering too much. Mostly focus on the prefects and those that Harry can somewhat remember from when he went to school. actually have full spreadsheets for each house, for the Quidditch teams, for the Professors, for the Prefects, for the actual couples that will be developed, and even for who relates to who. It's borderline obsessive. Anyways, thank you for reading, it is for you that I do this, after all. Thank you to my little brother, always and forever.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. I don't make money from this. Thanks.

When Harry reached the common room, he found that none of his students were downstairs. Not minding the peace for the moment, the Professor ducked behind the curve of the staircase and spun the loose banister the appropriate amount. The door to his chambers soon slid open with hardly a sound. The Chosen One stepped inside and breathed in the warm air of his new home, really appreciating it for the first time.

He allowed himself a moment to look over the mahogany furniture: a four poster, a dresser, and a large bookcase which seemed to be mostly filled with textbooks. The carpet was a plush red, deep as blood. The curtains, which drew back to reveal a large double paned window that overlooked the Lake, were a softer red color that kept all of the light out of the room unless tied back with the golden tassels.

Upon the wall opposite the room's entrance was another door. Closer inspection revealed a bathroom with marble countertops and a sparkling porcelain throne. The shower was contained with glass sliding doors, yet had a step down so it could also be a functional tub. Harry setup the bathroom with a quick spell. His red toothbrush holder, made by Victoire for her "Wuncle Warry" for his twenty-fourth birthday, was holding a single white toothbrush and a tube of plain toothpaste. He had also placed a bottle of mouthwash, a pack of floss, two combs, a brush, a jar of gel, and some cologne in the drawer beneath the sink. Underneath, one would find two more bottles of Harry's favorite shampoo and conditioner, scented "Brazilian Rainforest", a bottle of matching body wash, and four more bottles of cologne, which he had received throughout the years as gifts. In the shower were a bottle of the famed shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and a loofa, which Harry would never admit to owning.

After casting a quick tempus and seeing he had but half an hour until the students would be expecting him in the common room, Harry snatched a tan towel from the linen closet in the wall adjacent to the bathroom sink and set it on the countertop. Then, he stripped and climbed into the shower, making quick work of washing himself. Upon exiting the shower, he dried himself off the muggle way, enjoying the softness of the fabric. Tying just the towel around his waist, Harry headed back out to his bedroom area to dress. He found himself some black sweatpants and a plain gray shirt. Then, he slipped on some tennis shoes and an oversized robe that would hide his casual attire from the students. After tossing the used clothes and towel down the laundry chute, casting a drying spell on his hair to get rid of the dampness, and combing through it, Harry left his room just on time to meet with his House.

He walked out casually from his spot behind the staircase, careful to shut the door behind him quietly. In the common room, students of every year had gathered around to witness the The Boy Who Lived tell tales of his own time at Hogwarts. The prefects had even seen to it that the youngest and shortest were up front. Harry noticed, as he sat in the large chair by the fire, that his Head Boy and Head Girl were gone, along with most of the seventh and some of the sixth years. Everyone else, however, seemed to be present and accounted for.

"All right, so shall I start the story from the beginning?" Harry smiled at his audience.

"Yes sir! Yes sir!" pleaded several groups of students, who had likely missed the first run through.

"All right. So, my first year at Hogwarts was probably the most mind-blowing year of my life. Imagine, being raised as a muggle, being told that your parents died in a car crash, and believing that you would never be anything more than a burden to your own family. Then, one day, a half giant breaks down your door, hands you a birthday cake, and tells you that you're a wizard. Oh, and not only are you a wizard, mind you that would have been more than enough for me, but you are the most famous wizard to have ever lived, simply because you did just that. You lived, when you should have died. It was absolutely insane. I didn't even believe him at first. I honestly thought I was having some sort of hallucination.

"Then, I was taken to Diagon Alley for the first time. How many of you remember that experience? Well, I can tell you, for my first day as a wizard, it was a mess. I mean, there were so many people in the street and in the shops. With all sorts of looks and all sorts of accents. I remember being so confused as to how it all worked. That's when Hagrid decided to take me to Gringotts. Imagine that. My first day as a wizard and I've got to go to Gringotts. Well, to put it lightly, it was bloody intimidating. Excuse the language.

"Next, I'm told I've got some sort of fortune that's been tucked away in a vault for the last eleven years thanks to the goblins. I had lived in near poverty my entire life. It was strange to be able to buy things that I wanted, let alone what I actually needed.

"Hagrid took me to buy the stuff on the list for Hogwarts. You've all seen it, so I won't go into detail there. But, get this, I head into Madame Milkin's to get my very first set of robes, and I meet my very first wizard. Well, sure I guess Hagrid was my first, technically, but he was much older than me, couldn't legally do magic, and was a half-giant, so, as much as I love him, I don't count him. Not really. So anyway, I meet my first wizard. He's my age. He's brilliant. He actually knows what stuff he's talking about. It was all fine until he started talking to me. I mean, how was I supposed to know what house I was meant to be in, or what I thought of muggleborns? I had only been told I was a wizard a few hours ago. Well, anyway, that whole thing was pretty awkward and ended up just sort of fizzing out. You'd never guess who that first boy was, though."

"Do we know him, sir?" asked a first year girl I identified as Donna O'Hare.

"Yes, actually. I know for a fact that you all have seen him at least once in your lifetimes."

"Is he a professor here, sir?"

"Good thinking, Lewis," I congratulated the fourth year boy.

"Uhm...was it Professor Longbottom, sir?" asked a sixth year by the name of Norma Raine, "I seem to remember you two talking occasionally."

"Nope, sorry sweetheart try again."

"Oh! Professor Potter, was it Professor Finch-Fletchey? I heard some rumors that back in seventh year, you sent a snake after him. Is that what you mean?"

"No Arrena," Harry smiled at the fourth year girl, "It wasn't Justin, and about those rumors. I was telling the snake _not_ to attack him. He'd have been bitten if it weren't for me. You remember that."

"Oh goodness. You don't mean to say it was," stuttered Uriel Tonks, "Professor Malfoy?"

Harry nodded, "Bingo, kid. Draco Malfoy was the first wizard I ever met of my own age, do you believe that?" A chorus of disturbed murmurs rose and fell in a wave.

"Alright, so back to what I was saying. Draco Malfoy was my very first wizard. Things went rough there. From there, I went to Ollivander's, where I got to try out some wands. When my wand chose me, the light in the lamp glowed bright enough to cause Mr. Ollivander to duck underneath the counter. Just my luck that my wand was twin to Voldemort's, huh?

"Well, I was escorted to King's Cross Station after that. Hagrid had gotten me an owl, Hedwig, for a birthday present and I had to struggle to balance her on top of all of my supplies on a cart as I walked. Then, Hagrid decides that the package he has is more important that seeing that the eleven-year-old get onto the magical platform that he doesn't even know exists, so he leaves me standing at King's Cross, without even telling me how to get onto the platform. Lucky for me, the Weasley's had been running late, and Mrs. Weasley said something about muggles, so I knew she had to be a witch. It just so happened that she was a very nice witch at that, and showed me how to get onto the platform. On the train, I ended up sharing a compartment with Ron Weasley, who you all know at my best friend, who fought alongside me in the war.

"That train ride made me my very first friend. My cousin, Dudley, had seen to it that I hadn't made friends growing up, and the whole thing with Draco totally fell apart, so I bought Ron's friendship with sweets and making fun of his pet rat. Little did I know just how important those chocolate frogs would be to my life.

"When we arrived at Hogwarts and were sorted, I had one of the longest times with the Sorting Hat in school history. Of course, I'm Harry Potter, so nothing can be easy. Anyhow, I was sitting on that stool getting judge by that blasted hat when it told me I should be in Slytherin. Now, I knew that Ron went to Gryffindor. Therefore, I wanted to be in Gryffindor. I mean, it really was that simple to me, so I argued with the godforsaken hat until it finally placed me in Gryffindor. Best decision of my life."

To this statement, several cheers swarmed the room followed by a chorus of the Hogwarts song, "Hog-warts, Hog-warts, Hoggy, Hoggy, Hog-warts, Teach us something please…"

"Well, me being me, school got complicated really quickly. You see, I had become Ron's best friend immediately, and we became pals with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Yes, yes, the one who always blows stuff up, that's him. All right, so we were going through the basic lessons in Charms, learning the spell 'Leviosa'. While I was next Seamus and had to watch for exploding feathers, Ron was seated next to Hermione Granger, the brains behind everything in my school year. So, Hermione had been correcting Ron throughout the lesson, trying to show him how to do the proper movements. It didn't help that Hermione was still a bit of a show-off back then, but, who's keeping track?

"So, Hermione had upset Ron pretty bad and he was ranting to Seamus, Dean, and I on the way to our next class. He said something along the lines of "she's a blimey know-it-all, it's a wonder she hasn't got any friends" and that lead to Hermione running from behind us, bawling her eyes out. Come dinnertime, she was _still_ in the girls' bathroom, crying her eyes out. I had made plans to check on her after dinner and maybe sneak her some rolls, when Professor Quirrell came bursting through the door claiming that there was a troll in the dungeons that was making its way upstairs. Being the idiot that I was, I figured that since Hermione was on the first floor, the only person who could help her was me. Luckily, I had a right good friend in Ron and he came on the suicide mission with me.

"We reach the girl's lavatories and soon enough it's Ron, Hermione, and me against a fully grown troll. Mind you, the thing's huge and it kept drooling and snotting all over the place, and we're just a couple of first years. Well, Ron and I went at it, Hermione was trapped under debris from what the troll had already whacked. So Ron and I are just pelting it with whatever we can and yelling at the thing, hoping to get it away from where Hermione was huddled. Every time that we caught its attention for a moment, Hermione would move to get away and it would be on her again. So, it raises its club to hit her, and I just know he wouldn't miss, so I do the only thing I can think to do and grab onto the thing. I got wrapped around its neck and tried to pull out my wand so I could use some sort of spell against it, but, with all of its thrashing about, I only succeeded in lodging my wand in its nose.

"Needless to say, that got me hung upside down by the monster, which was using its club like a bat trying to hit a homerun off of me. I'm upside down, screaming at Ron to help me, he can't figure out what to do, and I'm so desperate I'm just telling him to literally do anything. Then, he pulls out his wand, Hermione yells at him to 'swish and flick' and my life is on the line. Keep in mind that Ron still hadn't successfully completed the spell, and he was the one trying to save me. Oh the irony. So the club levitates out of the troll's hand before he can hit me and then falls on his head. He drops me and begins to sway. I have to start scrambling backwards so the bloody thing doesn't land on me.

"So that's when the Professors finally decide to show up. McGonagall lectured us on how irresponsible it was to try to take on a fully grown Mountain Troll. Hermione took all the blame, claiming she had gone after it on purpose which, while believable, totally wasn't true. McGonagall ended up docking only five points for her quote-unquote utter foolishness, and then awarded Ron and I each five points for beating the thing.

"And that's that story of how I defeated a Mountain Troll in first year after only two months of knowing I was actually a wizard with the help of my two best friends."

The clapping started there, but stopped once the Gryffindors saw how madly their professor blushed at the applause. "Any questions?" Harry asked, vaguely aware that curfew was coming up. A plethora of hands shot into the air.

"Felicia Keyton, how about you first," Harry smiled at the blonde third year. Her eyes sparkled green nearly identically to Harry's own emeralds.

"Sir, how did the troll get into the dungeons?"

"Great question. So, it turned out that Professor Quirrell was actually possessed by Voldemort himself and had let the troll in as a distraction so that he could try to sneak into the fourth-floor corridor to steal the Sorceror's Stone. Okay, Axel Evans," Harry chose the shy third year.

"Professor Potter, sir, why would Ron say those things about Hermione?"

At this, Harry laughed, "Well, I suspect that Ron loved Hermione even back then, he just didn't quite understand it yet-same for Hermione, actually. The whole arguing and Hermione walking off in a huff thing continues on to this day, though it has been much less common since they were married. Now let's have someone older. Colin Creevey, as I live and breathe. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Harry, erm, Professor. Think I could get that autograph now?" Colin joked.

Harry summoned a quill and a tub of golden ink from his dresser in his room and watched as they flew into his hands, then beckoned Colin forward. "Now if anyone deserves this, Colin, it'd be you." Harry smiled at the seventh year boy. He had read in the schedules that Colin had taken a year after the war to mourn his brother Denis. He was finishing up his schooling this year to make up for it. Colin handed his Polaroid camera to a sixth year girl named Anya Baylisse, who snapped a photo of Potter and Creevey before handing it back to Colin, who used a spell to make the snapshot come out moving, with him winking as Harry patted his back. Harry swiped a quick signature along the bottom of the picture and handed it back to Colin, who looked more proud than ever.

"Only took you seven years," he joked at his new Head of House.

"Was that your only question?"

"Oh no, I was wondering, how was it that no other student showed up but Ron and yourself, and the Professors took longer as well?" Colin asked, sitting down again.

"Well, the best I can guess is that the teachers had been making sure that the students and the sorcerer's stone were safe. They hadn't been able to count quick enough to realize they were missing three first years." Colin nodded his head, seeming to accept this answer.

"Alright last question, so make it count. Pippi?"

"Sir, I was wondering, how different do you imagine it would have been had you made friends with someone else, say Professor Malfoy back in Madame Milkin's or even on the train?"

Harry scrunched his nose in thought, vexed by the redhead's inquiry.

"Well, Pippi, no one can really say how different it would be. But, let's say, for example, that I had taken Draco Malfoy's hand when he offered his friendship to me all those years ago. For would have been in a separate Charms class than Ron and Hermione. I would not have been walking with Ron when Hermione stormed by. In fact, I would have no idea that she had locked herself in the girls' lavatories. I wouldn't have had the chocolate frogs with Ron that gave me my first Albus Dumbledore card that acquainted me with Nicholas Flamel that lead to Hermione discovering the Sorceror's Stone. I never would have been aware of the stone being in the castle, so I never would have foiled Voldemort's plans back then. Quirrell would have acquired the stone, once he figured out he needed to have someone who didn't want the stone to retrieve it. Voldemort would have resurrected himself in my first year and I would not have been strong enough to defeat him. He would have easily killed off me, then Dumbledore, then all of the muggleborns, so-called bloodtraitors, and anyone else he disliked. The Wizarding War would be hell. So, to sum it up, becoming Draco Malfoy's friend in my first year would have lead to the apocalypse."

"Well, that sure is a cheery way to look at it," Pippi remarked sarcastically.

Harry could not help but laugh at the girl, relieving the tension in shoulders that had gathered when she realized she had snarked a Professor, not one of her pals. However, the laughter was cut short when a bell chimed through the common room, signaling curfew for everyone.

"Alright, you guys, I expect you up bright and early tomorrow morning. I've already posted your schedules in your rooms, so don't worry about that tomorrow. Just make sure you have plenty of time for breakfast and that you look presentable. After all, we are a proud house and I mean to keep it that way," Harry chided them dramatically. His voice followed up the stairs to those who hadn't been listening to his stories. Gryffindor House had never been so relaxed on the first day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. I had to do some stuff for school, but I couldn't sleep, so here. Classes and stuff in the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer** : Have you made it to this chapter without seeing the last six disclaimers? I am not J.K. Rowling. I am younger than the series. Please, it's not my universe.

Harry had spent very little time explaining the pamphlets and such to Miss Raphael and Mr. Alden before escaping from their commons with promises to see them at breakfast the next day. After speaking to the two seventh years, he decided to go check up on Rosie and see if she would need any help to access her room. That, of course, was before he ran right into her on his way to the portrait.

"Wha- Oh, oops. Here, Rosie, take my hand. Alright, here we go," Harry pulled the tall nurse up off the floor, "I was just coming to find you."

"Ah, well, the Hufflepuff girl, Rebecca Adams, just left the hospital wing a half hour ago. Poor darling is already overworking herself, but that's the fate of a Hufflepuff, I suppose. fter all, we are so unafraid of toil," Rosie joked with her Gryffindor companion, "Anyway, McGonagall said I'd be able to find you here. Some password, though, I can't believe you need blimey Latin to get in."

"Why? What do they use in Hufflepuff?"

Rosie shook her head, lightly tsking her tongue, "No, no, no, Harry Potter, you must remember that we Hufflepuffs are very loyal. I will not divulge the house's secrets to the likes of you. However," she smiled, her eyes narrowing to slits, "You proud Gryffindors might just explode if you don't get to boast about your house."

Harry chuckled at her, but nodded his head. After all, he had just been going on about it, hadn't he? He took her by the crook of the elbow and showed her around the commons, explained how to light their fireplace, and then showed her how to get into their respective rooms. Then, he showed her how to open the little passageway between the rooms in case it was ever necessary in the night. After all, he had only ever gone a week without those terrible nightmares. Before leaving her to her own devices, he allowed her to cast a charm over him that would alert her should he be hurt or otherwise disturbed during the night. Then, he went to his own room and cast several silencing charms...just in case.

He discarded his robe and set aside some clothes for the next day. Then, yawning greatly, he moved to the bathroom. Harry first brushed his teeth, then he brushed through his hair in hopes of keeping it from tangling too much during the night. Finally, he moved back into his room and crawled into bed, casting a quick nox to take care of the pesky lights. He pulled the covers up over him and turned on his side. It took him a few minutes before he finally fell asleep.

 _His eyes opened to a mist of grayish white. Rubbing his eyelids, he attempted to move forward, but found he was grounded. His limbs would not obey his own orders, and his chest began to ache with the pain of breathing. He opened his eyes again, wider this time. A breeze flicked hair onto his face aggressively, so the strands imitated pricks from a thorny bush._

 _His head began to pound with the effort of seeing. It was a while before he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He watched as red shapes began to take shape in the white blur around him. They were small and seemed to be crawling towards his frozen body on all fours at a deadly slow pace. Harry struggled hard against his paralysation in hopes of freeing himself. When he managed to move his lips, he quickly accioed his glasses. They snapped against his face, leaving a small strip of skin bleeding underneath the nose piece._

 _When his vision cleared he took in his surroundings all at once, making his situation even more dire. The white around him he now recognized as King's Cross Station, as was his veil when he was killed. More horrifying were the red shapes, which were now identified as slimy, groaning, small souls, just as the one that had lain inside Harry._

 _The leftover horcruxes were straining to reach Harry, as if they were trying to return to him. Harry could do nothing when one finally reached him, knocking him down against the floor. Suddenly, he was being covered by them. There was one on his chest, another on his legs, two for each of his arms, and the last was crawling over his head. It brought its mouth closer, closer, closer…_

Harry woke up, sputtering and screaming. His throat was raw and bloodied as if he had been screaming for an extended period of time. His eyes revealed blurred reds and he could do little to keep himself from struggling to get away. He thrashed, but was being held fast by blurs of pink that held him all over his body.

"His glasses! Get his glasses!" yelled a familiar voice.

Suddenly, the rounded spectacles that all had come to know as Harry Potter' signature look were on his nose and his eyes focused. Once they did, he immediately collapsed, all ideas of breaking free forgotten. The first to pull away was Rosie, who was hovering over his face. Justin, who had taken hold of his feet, was the next to pull away. Then Madame Pomfrey and Marietta pulled from his right and left arms, respectively. However, the weight on his chest never budged. Harry looked down to his chest accusingly, only to find gray eyes staring back at him with such an intensity that Harry instantly forgot what he was accusing him of.

Draco was holding Harry down with two firm hand against his chest. His eyes had never left Harry's face through the ordeal, and he could not bring himself to look away now. It was only after Madame Pomfrey took hold of his elbow and gave a firm yet gentle tug that he released Harry, who stayed stuck in his position, staring at Draco, until the gray eyed boy finally broke eye contact.

"Harry?" Rosie's smooth voice questioned from behind him, forcing him to pay attention to something other than his thoughts, "What was your nightmare? You know it's best if you share. Everyone here is here to help you, they answered my distress call almost immediately, especi-

Malfoy cleared his throat, "Potter, you were thrashing about like a madman. What are "bloodied souls" and why were they atop you?"

Harry looked at Draco for a moment, "It was a nightmare. I get them quite a bit, actually. You see, I have what muggles call Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD. Wizards call it War Memory. It messes with my mind. Just now, I had felt that I was where I went when I died again. The bloodied souls were pieces of Voldemort's soul. When Voldemort killed me, he had also killed a piece of his soul that had been placed in me by accident the night that I survived the curse the first time. I saw it when he used the curse on me the second time, in King's Cross, which I've identified as my place in the veil. There were five of them, this time. I couldn't move and they had knocked me over and crawled on top of me. When I woke, I thought you all were the pieces of soul. I'm sorry. It's pathetic, I know."

"Harry, you're not pathetic," chimed two voices. One was Rosie, and the second was none other than Draco Malfoy, who awkwardly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before continuing, "I mean, without you, I'd be in Azkaban, probably kissed and better off dead."

"That wasn't me, Draco, you earned your life, just like anyone else," Harry asserted. The others, at the Head of Slytherin's first comment, had moved towards the exit to Rosie's room was. She had a floo that was wired to their rooms (it had been declared too dangerous to have a floor straight to the Savior's room).

"No, Potter, without you, they never would have released me. Maybe afterwards was my doing, but without you I never would have had a chance, so just recognize that you aren't bloody pathetic!" Draco was angry with him now. How could he question something so basic. So simple. So obvious.

Harry slitted his eyes to Malfoy's yelling, "You could have done it on your own, too, Malfoy. Stop underestimating yourself as well."

"Piss off," Draco said, exiting in a huff, leading the way for the others. Only Rosie stayed behind with Harry.

"Harry, lie back down," Rosie said softly. He hadn't even realized that he had sat up. Malfoy had a way of clouding his mind. Harry begrudgingly laid in his bed and tilted his head back, knowing what was coming.

First, a healing drought was poured down his esophagus. Second, Rosie would place her wand against his throat and cool it slightly to help with swelling on his vocal chords. Finally, Harry would feel another potion slip past his lips and he'd fall back asleep almost instantly.

When he woke again, it was to his alarm on his wand buzzing off of the nightstand.

With a groan, he rolled over and pushed the blankets off in one sweep. His hand fumbled over the nightstand and landed on his glasses, which he placed in their proper place. With his eyesight, he was able to discover his wand on the floor and quickly shut off the buzzer. Then, he rubbed his eyes beneath his spectacles and stretched. Soon enough, Harry had showered, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, and gotten dressed in gray slacks, a white button-up shirt, and deep red tie. He pulled on his pair of brown loafers and was off for the day, wand in pocket.

Harry walked down to the Great Hall in time for his shift watching the children. The staff would rotate from day to day. Today, at seven, Harry, McGonagall, Locke, another female Professor that Harry had never met before, and, of course, Malfoy. Harry was not really ready for facing him, but it was for the children, so he brought himself up to the table, walking as if nothing had happened that night.

He avoided eye contact with Malfoy as he approached the staff table. Luckily, he made it to his seat unprovoked and was able to begin breakfast. Since he was never much of a morning eater, he only had a Cinnamon Raisin bagel with some cream cheese. He took the time to look over the student body that he would be teaching this year, paying special attention to the Gryffindors.

Thanks to McGonagall's lists and pictures that he had been sent over summer, Harry had been able to memorize the Gryffindor students from second year and up. Meanwhile, he had only just gotten the list of first year students that he hadn't yet been able to memorize. Looking over the early morning crowd, he noticed that the behavior of the students of each house had not changed much since he had been at Hogwarts.

It was only 7:15, so the Great Hall had only been open for fifteen minutes. At the Hufflepuff table, there was a grand total of 47 out of the 60 Hufflepuff students present already. The Slytherins were in tight packs based on age. There were seven distinct groups of five to ten students at the table, making all 57 students accounted for. The Ravenclaw table had sparse students, as they had most likely stayed up all night studying and would be doing so again when they woke up. For the Ravenclaws that were less studious and more philosophy and thought based, there were several scattered pairs along the table, making for a dozen of 55 students.

However, over at the Gryffindor table. Only five sleepy students were present at the table. Two sat together, Emit and Yasmin, hardly speaking but seemingly enjoying the silence between them. I knew that the only reason that they were even there was because they were given the first shift on Tuesdays. Then, I looked over at the other three Gryffindors, a group of third years. Demi Carroll, John Murdock, and Gabriel Lewis.

Demi Carroll was a bit tall for her age, but not noticeably so. She had light brown hair that was pulled back in a sloppy bun and her dark brown eyes were half way lidded with drowsiness. Her friend John, whom she sat beside, was only a smidge taller than her. He had curly black hair and vacant brown eyes. It was as if he was ignoring his sense of sight all together. That was when Harry realized that John Murdock was the blind student he had read about. Apparently, he had been hit by some curse during a deatheater raid and no healer had been able to restore his sight. Gabriel Lewis, who was sitting across from John, had short brown hair that was sharply spiked up with a gooey gel that left flakes on his shoulders. His brown eyes were alert watching his two friends, which made the Professor think that he was probably the one making the other two wake up so early.

It was nice to watch the ebb and flow of the Great Hall as students flowed in and out. The Slytherin students left in groups at exactly nine o'clock. First, the seventh years stood and walked to the first years and walked them out of the Great Hall, speaking as though tour guides in a museum. Next, sixths would pair with seconds in a similar manner. Then fifth years paired with the third years and the fourth years left alone. The Hufflepuff students left in unorganized clumps of friends and had all been in and out by nine. The Ravenclaws only accumulated three more students during the entire breakfast, but none ever left, only took out books and began reading, waiting for breakfast to end. Now, the interesting house was the Gryffindors.

From seven to eight forty-five, only two more groups of three students had joined the table. However, almost exactly at eight forty-five, a herd of about fifty students entered the Great Hall all at once. Until then, only eleven of the sixty-seven students had shown up before then. The only students that had not actually shown up from Gryffindor yet were those that Harry knew would still be sleeping. It was suddenly very loud in the Great Hall; Harry hadn't even noticed the silence beforehand.

It was invigorating...Harry was so proud to be their Head of House. All too soon, the breakfast was over and Harry was heading towards his very first class.

Classes at Hogwarts were set-up so that there were four periods before lunch and four after lunch. During normal periods, there would be two houses of one year for the first period, then the other two houses for the second period. Then, a different year would be there for third and fourth period in the same way. However, during double periods, the first two periods were for two houses of one year and the second two periods were for the other two houses.

This morning, Professor Harry Potter had double periods of the advanced class. The first two hours were for Gryffindors and Slytherins and Harry was more excited than he should be. Most of the students would be seventh years, but some advanced sixth years were also in his class.

He had a real treat planned for this morning.


	8. Chapter 8

The Defense Class had settled in their seats before Harry ever reached the classroom, which was exactly what he wanted. He watched to see which students were friends and which were the opposite.

There were a total of six desks in the room. Each desk sat two people. The classroom opened at one wall, which had a large chalkboard covering its full length. Around the room, the six desks were positioned so that the students' backs would be to the wall, two desks per each of the three remaining walls.

To the immediate left if the classroom door, closest to the exit were a couple of young Slytherin students, Elle Greengrass and Martin Winters. Beside those two were another pair of Slytherins, Nicholas Cull and Casius Edwards. Of the two desks against the wall opposite, the one on the left was occupied by Slytherins, Manuel Aloe and Olive Chase, while the one to the right were occupied by Gryffindors, Thomas Alden and Dina Raphael. Closest to them against the right wall were Ken Zuniga and Michael Brown. The final desk was taken by Greyson Dent and Colin Creevey, leaving Creevey and Greengrass each the line leads.

This setup left the center of the classroom completely open for Harry's use. Today, there was a small runway leading down the room towards Olive and Dina, as they split center for the class. The Man Who Lived Twice let himself watch the students chattering for a minute longer before stepping through the chalkboard and, in quick motions, sent weak disarming spells to each of his students immediately. It was simple with only a dozen students in class.

He let instinct protect him as he carefully studied how each student reacted to his intrusion and attack. Most students had been so put-off by his sudden appearance that they found themselves completely unable to answer his attack. However, some had faster reflexes than he would have judged.

Of the Slytherins, they were all able to keep their wands by ducking the spell, as Greengrass and Cull did, by casting a shield, as Edwards and Aloe achieved, or through dodging followed with their own attack, as both Olive Chase and Martin Winters were able. Harry noted that all of the Slytherins had noticed him the instant he became visible, which was even before he had moved through the chalkboard, and he was very impressed.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindors were of a different state. Though Greyson and Thomas had seemingly no idea what was going on and lost their wands to the Professor, the others reacted strongly. Colin had sprung out of his chair and made it out of the door, a stupefy being thrown back into the room at the intruder before Harry had cast his third expelliarmus. Ken had stepped in front of Michael and cast a protego charm over what he could. Michael, however, had climbed atop his desk and aimed a petrifying spell at the Professor. Most impressively was Dina, who had transfigured her quill into a short sword and had taken down the runway at the Savior, a protego cloaking her moves. Lucky for Harry, he had constructed very strong shields about himself in milliseconds. After all, he was a wiz at wandless magic.

When everyone had identified the intruder as their Professor, they instantly relaxed more, though the Slytherins still sat straight as a board. After Colin had gotten back to his seat and sat down, Harry removed the charms protecting him and used a quick spell to close the classroom door.

"Alright, class, let's discuss that warm-up," Professor Potter smiled, stepping out onto the runway, "First off, Thomas, Greyson, I'm a little disappointed in you two. Head Boy and School Prefect, yet I took your wands with a quick spell. What if that had happened during one of your rounds tonight? Let's be more cautious," Harry then tossed back the wands to their murmuring owners, "That'll be five points each from Gryffindor for not coming prepared to my class." The class "ooohed" at them, causing a light blush to form across their faces.

"Meanwhile, most of you reacted as I had expected, with protegos or by avoiding the spell all together. What I really want to discuss is the actions of those who went beyond a simple protection of themselves. For example, Ken casted the largest shield he could over himself and Michael, while Michael began an attack. This type of pairing is to be encouraged greatly during this class, during training for careers as Aurors, Dragon Tamers, and other dangerous professions, and especially during actual fighting as in battle.

"I know that you all remember the Second Great War. I know that most or all of you were here or were at least enrolled here during the Battle of Hogwarts. I know that you have instincts from that time. I can see it in the way that Colin first got himself to safety, then began his attack. I can see it in Winter's first instinct to stupefy, or Chase's to petrify.

"However, it is the initiative of instinct that was showcased by Dina, who not only utilized her knowledge by transfiguring a quill into a sword, but immediately charged her opponent so as to gain the upper hand. Personally, I think her strategy is brilliant. I also think it's flawed. I expect your strategy to be flawed. Otherwise, you wouldn't need this class.

"In order to best prepare you for the life ahead of you and all that it may encompass, we are going to explore different strategies for defense. You'll be given partners for projects, partners for duels, and more for other things. My goal at the end of this year is to have you each well acquainted with every person in this room-Despite whatever problems you may have with one another-Whatever prejudices you have-Despite whatever reasons you have for harboring them-you all will move past that in this classroom. You are part of the generation that sprung from the mess of a Great War that was based on terrible prejudices, and I will expect better for you. Anyways, those who were able to go above and beyond, Miss Raphael, Mr. Creevey, Mr. Zuniga, Mr. Brown, Miss Chase, Mr. Winters, have all earned five points for their respective houses.

"Now, the seats you have chosen today will be your assigned seating for now. In the future, these seats will change. Your desk partner will also be your class project partner. This means that for whatever ridiculous thing I come up with to build your skills, you will have someone to help you cope with the course work.

"I have made up a list of your duelling partners already. Your duelling partners will fight not only against you, but with you when I put you against other pairs. It is expected that you will meet to practice before duelling lessons to work on possible strategy and to build on your strengths. Your peers know best what you're good at and what you're bad at. Help each other. The list of partners will be passed around in a moment. Be aware that all pairs are of different houses on purpose. I feel the different views of Gryffindors and Slytherins will be a great advantage to you all.

"Finally, your study-buddies will be picked in the absolute hardest of ways. By complete chance. In this box," Harry made a box appear in his hands, "are twelve pieces of paper. Each have a number from one to six on it. Your match becomes your study-buddy for this rotation. This partner will work with you on all homework assignments, out-of-class projects, essays, and else of the like. It is expected that one assignment is turned in per pair per assignment in which both people take equal part in the assignment. All right, as I walk around with the box, the list will be going around."

Harry started the list with Colin Creevey as he prepared the box with a quick levitation charm. Then, after the list had gone to Greyson, Harry approached Colin and the drawing began. When he had gone full circle, he collected the list back and stepped onto the platform.

"Alright students, I've placed a number above each desk," Harry said, "Please go to the desk that matches your number and you'll meet your new study partner." Starting on the left side of the room, the children sat beneath their numbers.

First were Casius Edwards and Manuel Aloe. Second were Greyson Dent and Dina Raphael. Next, Colin Creevey and Martin Winters. Following were Olive Chase and Elle Greengrass. Then, Thomas Alden and Ken Zuniga were seated together. Lastly there were Michael Brown and Nicholas Cull.

"Now, everyone, these guys are your lifeline in this class. Homework will be a large portion of your grade and you cannot do your homework without this person. I suggest that you get to know this partner as well as your closest friends.

"For your very first homework assignment in my class, I want you to research the five most common spells used for defense. Then, I'd like you to rank the five spells in order of effectiveness during battle. Finally, you need to write a quick explanation for each spell as to why it is placed where it is. I don't need much, only about a paragraph each. Any questions? Yes, Miss Chase?"

"Sir, would you like the paragraphs set in an essay format or as separate paragraphs?"

"Separate paragraphs, please. I don't need to be persuaded. Be reminded, there is no correct order. I just need your explanations. Yes, Greyson?"

"Sir, should we be practicing anything with our dueling partners this week?"

"Always, Greyson. You should always be trying to understand new strategies and building ideas for duels. I could always spring a pop-duel on you, after all," Harry smiled, "Okay, no more questions? Class is dismissed."

And with that, Harry had concluded his very first day of teaching. He thought he was doing pretty well for himself. After all, he had already been able to observe the instincts of his students. He had a starting point from which to move forward from. A part of him wondered, as his class filed out, how Malfoy's class went. After all, many of his students would be going to Draco's second period right now, while some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws from Draco's potions class would be coming to Harry's second period. With a quick tempus, Harry found that he had little time to ready, so he charmed the floating numbers away and stepped behind the wall once more, ready for his class to begin.

Soon enough, he found himself heading to lunch. There were no more defense classes scheduled for the day, so he would get to prepare his lessons for tomorrow. For now, he had to eat, then he would be served a course of medication from Rosie. She forced him on a regimen of intense potions whenever he had nightmares and last night was definitely deserving of some medications, in Harry's honest opinion.

When he reached the Great Hall, he found that most everyone had made it there already. The children were eating happily, all of the teachers but Binns, one of the women he hadn't met yet, and Malfoy were missing from the teacher's table. Harry went and took his spot, trying to think about anything but Draco and that woman sneaking off during lunch for a snog. It was a totally baseless accusation, but Harry couldn't help jumping to conclusions. It wasn't until Malfoy entered the room, unaccompanied and neat as ever, that his stomach settled enough to eat the salad in front of him. Though he really did not know why he had been avoiding his lettuce until then.

Harry was quiet throughout lunch, listening to the light roar of the students and hearing pieces of conversations from the students, though he really was not sure what they were saying, as they were just a bit too far from him. He did find it interesting to watch his house and see who interacted with who. It was no wonder the teachers always seemed to know who was friends with who and such. The tables were in a perfect snooping position.

That realization gave Harry a strange feeling. One because he did not like snooping around his students. Two because that meant his professors had seen him just like this. Did they notice the times he had gawked at Cho Chang from across the room? Had they kept an eye on his glaring at Malfoy through the years? God, did McGonagall know he was obsessed perplexed with the blond? He sent her a wary look that she didn't seem to notice, chewing with the corner of his mouth. Just how much did McGonagall know? Was she just as omniscient as Dumbledore now? Oh Godric…

Harry shook his head and moved on from those thoughts. That wasn't anyway to be acting in front of a large sea of children. He picked more at the cucumbers on his plate, trying to keep himself from looking down the table to the right, knowing full and well that he wouldn't be able to see anymore than a shock of blond hair and several other people in his way. Where did he get off being all angry last night, anyway? Was Harry insane, or had they had a moment? Suddenly, the Savior was compelled to talk to the other man. He just had to know what was up with last night. That just was not a normal way for a person to react in that situation. Harry set his jaw in determination and stood, excusing himself from the table and making a point to walk behind the teacher's table to Draco's side of the table, tap him on the shoulder as he passed, head to the side door, and turn as he opened it to nod Draco to follow him out.

Once he was out in the corridor, he tried to think of an action plan so that he would be diving totally headfirst into this conversation. With Malfoy's prompt arrival, however, he was given little time to think. After the door had closed tightly behind the blond, Harry looked up at him and cleared his throat...here goes nothing.

"Malfoy. I need to talk to you about last night," he saw Draco's shoulders tighten at the mention, "What were you on about? Why'd you leave?"

"Why were you being so stubbornly humble? It's infuriating. You can't just save someone's life on two occasions, then act like you think yourself a waste of space. That doesn't even make any sense. I owe my life to you. That you'd think of yourself as pathetic is insulting," Draco huffed, glowing faintly red on his cheeks.

"Malfoy, you have to understand that I didn't save you to secure a life debt. I didn't sacrifice myself for the fame or the glory. I did what I did so that innocent people wouldn't be harmed. No one deserved to be put through a war, and I was the only hope. That was the only reason I did it. Do you think I like being known as the Bloody Savior? Do you think I like the press? Do you think I wished to have millions of people know everything about me? I saved you because you deserved saving, not because I wanted you to owe me anything. In fact, it makes me sick to my stomach thinking that you think so little of me that you think I would want that from you. Don't you understand how I feel about you?" Harry was close to Draco, now. In his face, in fact. His breathing was rapid, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. He felt the onset of a headache beginning behind his eyes as they bore into Draco's pools of steel gray.

"Harry, I-

"That's enough, Malfoy," he emphasized the last name to make a point to the shaking blond, "If you want to be that immature, I'm certain civilized conversation will be impossible between the two of us. When you're prepared to get rid of this stupid hero-image you have of me, come find me, but until then, just don't," Harry huffed, turning on the spot to stomp away from Draco, who seemed to be under a petrifying spell.

Harry was in mid-stride when he felt the curse hit his back, a weak stupefy, but it knocked him over none-the-less. He scrambled for his wand, when it was back in his hand, he turned and cast an unspoken expelliarmus straight at Draco.

"Dammit, Potter," he cursed as he dodged the spell, sending a petrificus totalus at the other professor, "Don't walk away from me."

Harry cast a quick protego and stood firmly, "Alarte Ascendare!" he called back, sending Draco into the air, "I have every right to storm off if I want, did you not do the same just last night?"

"Carpe retractum!" Draco called out, his wand releasing a magical rope which wound around Harry and pulled him to Draco, "Colloshoo!" he used a sticking charm on Harry's feet, "I can't let you turn your back on me."

The Man Who Lived Twice was about to let him know what exactly it was that he could and could not do when he noticed the slight tremor in Draco's lower lip, and his fight completely drained out of him. He left all of his defense in that second, "Draco, it's okay," he moved his hand toward Draco, not bothering to antagonized the sticking charm on his feet, "I'm not going to turn my back on you."

A single tear balanced on the blond's eyelids and he struggled to keep his levees from bursting. "Harry, you were the first person to truly believe that I was anything but a deatheater's child. Everyone else saw me as a pawn for the darkside. My own parents only thought me to be another step in their path towards being aristocratic arses. I need to know that I won't lose you. At least, with you, I can pretend I have a real friend, even if it's not true.

"Draco, release the charm. I need to move for this," Harry said softly, locking eyes with Draco conveying that he wasn't going to run away from him.

Draco waved his wand and unstuck the Chosen One from his spot on the floor. Harry kept his eyes fixed on the gray ones in front of him, nothing but compassion and determination and maybe a glint of...pity?...empathy?...in the green seas that surrounded his pupils.

Harry stepped forward, slowly at first, then with a quick step and he finally got to Draco and wrapped him in a close embrace, slowly patting his back with an open palm. "Draco? I don't want to lose your friendship either. You're one of the only people to ever treat me as something other than the Savior. You saw me as more than my name, and challenged my abilities all throughout school because of it. You made me have a bit of normal teenage life, and I'll always thank you for that, as torturous as it sometimes was."

At this, Draco sniggered a little bit at that comment and tightened the hug a little bit before pulling backwards. "How strange that it would ever come to me thinking of you as my only friend."

"What ever happened to Pansy, Blaise, and Goyle? Weren't they like your cronies in school?" Harry asked, pulling arms length away from the hug, looking into Draco's face confusedly.

Malfoy couldn't help but chuckle, "Cronies? Really, Potter? That's the best you've got?" when his laughter finally died down, Harry was still blushing. "Anyway, after the war, Goyle was locked up in Azkaban. Pansy and Blaise only had to face fines and loss of respect for their family names. However, since our hearings we've rather drifted apart. I've really thrown myself into work here," Draco shrugged, "And they've both jobs outside the country. Pansy is the head of the Accidental Magic department in France's Ministry, while Blaise has taken up a position as a tamer in Romania. I'm hardly in contact. My father's been kissed, my mother is in debtor's prison, I don't get along with most of the twats that teach here...I find myself in solitude."

"That's one way to say you're lonely," Harry teased the glaring blond, "I can't really tease you, though, considering…"

Draco cocked an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy, "Considering?"

"Well, since your hearing I've completely broken things off with Ginny. The Weasley's hardly speak to me but the eldest three. Even Ron and Hermione have sort of been passive-aggressively ignoring me. Get this, they had a child and I was only invited to the shower, then told later on that they had given birth to a little girl. Other than Rosie and occasionally Luna, Seamus, Dean, and sometimes McGonagall, no one has spoken to me in upwards of five years. Then I see you and it's like I was transported back to that hearing. That was the last time I've really felt I had real purpose in this world.

"Being here, being a teacher, this is a way for me to have purpose, but it wasn't until I saw you that I realized why I've been lacking it. You were my driving force. Through school, through the war, and even a bit afterward, but then I couldn't take it. You'd become too important to me and I couldn't take it. Now you're back here and the first thing that happens is I have a fit and you talk me out of it. You sat there with me while I was in that terrible state and I felt so inadequate. I am meant to be the Savior, yet I'm a total dunce nowadays. And I know that you hate hearing that and it's hard to deal with me being less than the Chosen One, but it's terrible for me, too. But, Draco, if I can't be strong around you, than who can I be strong around?" Suddenly, Harry was the one being hugged mightily.

"Harry Potter I never thought I would see the day," Draco laughed a bit, patting Harry's back, "You don't have to be strong around me. Hey, what do you say we stop the facade about each other?" Draco asked quietly.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"No more masks, then?"

"No more masks."


	9. Chapter 9

Life at Hogwarts had settled into a comfortable routine. Harry had been running around since August, and it was nice to finally have a break. Well, sort of.

The Halloween Feast was tonight, and Harry was preparing. Since the war ended, students at Hogwarts clung desperately to any chance to celebrate and relax amongst their peers. Every holiday had become an extravagant event. Based on tonight's preparations, as designed by the Hufflepuff Head Boy and Girl, Xavier Nox and Rebecca Adams, Halloween was going to be a blast. The Chosen One was nervous as to what Yule would bring…

Either way, The Heads of Houses were always about to chaperone these kinds of events, along with the Headmistress. Harry found that he was excited for tonight. Even if the feast-turned-fest was for the children, he had a feeling he would be having an excellent time. With him, he would be bringing Rosie, for his own security as well as the children's.

She'd been working extremely hard lately, between the Scrofungulus outbreak and Potter's own ailments (he had fainted twice in his classes, both upper year classes that sympathized with his disorder, had nightmares several times a week for the past two months, and had even forgotten he was teaching a defense class in the middle of a fourth-year-duel and had becoming outraged at the fighting students). If anyone needed a break, it was the Medi-Witch herself.

The Savior was trying desperately to make his black suspenders straight over his red striped shirt when there was a knock at the door connecting his and Rosie's room. When he opened the door, he found Rosie behind it, wearing a beautiful golden dress that complemented her chocolate skin in its richness. More noticeably, however, were the ppointed ears, yellow eyes, and tail attached to her cat outfit. Not to mention the whiskers. Harry took in the dress's high collar, which was made of golden lace that bore images of small flowers, the natural waistline which was emphasized by a simple dark gold belt of cloth, and the tea-length skirt. It was perfect on her figure.

Being her personal tailor, Harry could appreciate the decisions that went into this dress. For the past few years with Rosie, he had seen that she didn't really have a lot money-wise. To help her, he had learned some basic tailoring spells. She would buy clunky, cheap clothing, and Harry could make it appear as though it was made specifically for her. Now that he had bought her a full-new wardrobe, he found that he was far less needed. However, there were always days like today. After all, though the dress was absolutely stunning on her, there was somehow a large slash in the cloth across her chest.

"Harry, I know you're busy, but do you think you could maybe uh-

"Come here," Tailor Potter offered with a smile, gesturing into the room. Rosie stepped into the room to a clear area.

"What did you do?" Harry said, testing the fabric as he did so he would know how strong of a spell to use.

"Well, I was putting on my shoes," she said, gesturing to her bare feet, "When I saw this awful spider and I sort of flailed about a second before remembering that there's a spell for the buggers. Anyway, in my fit I managed to catch myself on my heel before I put it on the ground."

Harry chuckled, waved his wand over her chest, whispering a quick spell, "Only you, Rosie. Are you about ready, then, love?"

"Just let me grab my heels. And come here," she said, reaching to straighten the man's suspenders, "I swear, you'll learn to dress yourself one of these days." Harry just shrugged and Rosie went to collect her footwear. Soon enough, they were in the middle of a Halloween party.

Harry was seated at a table looking at the dance floor, where all the students were dancing to the Mandrake Mash or whatever dance craze was upon the youth of today.

"Potter," the raven-haired boy turned at the polite tone, "Malfoy."

The blond took the name as an invitation to sit, which it might as well have been. Harry was not about to get up. He had one too man Treacle Tarts that evening and was enjoying sitting for now.

"So, Potter, how have your classes been?" Draco asked, desperate to create conversation.

Harry, being a sucker for his students, immediately perked up, "Well, I think it's been pretty good. I've just gotten through boggarts with all of the third years. They've got an essay on their personal boggart and how they chose to overcome it and all. I'm quite excited about it, actually. Remind me a bit of Lupin, and I'd like to think he'd be excited, too."

"Of course he would," Draco smiled sincerely at the emerald-eyed man, "You've done a fabulous job with the students. They rave about you. Even my Slytherins love your class."

"Say, Draco, I don't remember, what was your boggart?"

Draco blushed a bit, but it faded quickly, "You don't remember because I never had one. You cut the day short, remember?"

"Oh," Harry frowned, "I thought Remus would have finished the lesson. So you've never learned your truest fear?"

Draco shook his head, "Though I suppose I know what it would be."

Harry cocked an eyebrow in interest, "Really? Care to make a bet?"

"A wager? Of what means, Potter?" Draco was perplexed.

"Well let's say I have an idea what yours would be, as well. We write down our guess, place them in a drawer or something, then we'll see just what you're afraid of. After all, I still have the boggart locked in a chest in my office."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, it's All Hallow's Eve. It's creepy. Plus, you're extremely curious, if your quirked eyebrow means anything, and it does," Harry winked at the blond's offended face, "And, most importantly, you can't back down from a challenge from me."

The blond went to protest, but couldn't find the words and just clenched his jaw in frustration. Harry took that as a yes and stood to walk to his office, an uptight Draco following close behind.

"All right," Harry said, stepping into the room, "What shall we bet, then?"

Draco thought for a moment, then a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"I got it," he said evilly, "The person who is right has permission to administer Veritaserum to the other tonight and ask as many questions as they want about whatever they want until the potion wears off. How's that?"

Harry grinned, a weird feeling developing in his stomach that reminded him of when Slughorn had offered Felix Felices to the student who could brew the best Draught of Living Death.

"Done deal. Here's a quill," he handed a note-taking quill to Draco with a half piece of parchment. He took a note-taking quill of his own and wrote his answer on his bit of parchment, careful to hide his answer from unwanted gray eyes.

"Ready?" he asked when he was finished, looking up to meet the blond's steel eyes. Draco nodded. Harry opened a drawer that had supplies of pens and such inside and placed his folded guess into it, waiting for Draco to do the same.

When he had, he closed the drawer and led Draco to the other part of the room, which held a chest of sorts. Harry first locked the door, then he cast protection charms about the room. Once all was prepared, he walked to the chest and locked eyes with Draco, who signalled he was ready.

As he opened the chest, Harry suddenly felt his stomach twist in a weird protective emotion that was soon ended with the image before him.

Draco held his wand up to the scene, breathing deeply and locking eyes with Harry as though to convince himself it wasn't real.

"Riddikulus!"

When it was gone and locked away, Harry was still staring into Draco's eyes. He walked to him, pulling his arms around the blond, trying to stop his heart from beating so rapidly. When Draco's skin had returned to its normal level of paleness, Harry pulled away and walked over to his desk, pulling out the papers. He walked in front of the blond, made sure he was paying attention, and opened the papers to reveal what they said.

They were both correct. Both described the last scene.

 _Draco is alone, standing in a room so familiar, yet so different. The night wind is cooling the air to a dead freeze. He is shaking, wand pointed at another wizard, who scowls at Draco. The other's voice screams, "You worthless deatheater!" and is quickly silenced by a green flash behind Draco from a familiar monotonous voice. The last thing Draco sees is life leave the victim's beautiful green eyes._

Harry frowned at the paper, "I said you'd be taxed to kill for him, again. And you'd have to witness the task."

"I said I'd lose you and it'd be my fault."

"What do we do?"

"I guess...I guess we have to obey the spoken contract. Whoever is right gets to administer Veritaserum to the other. We were both right, so it only serves that we both get to use the truth serum for some honest rounds of twenty questions."

"Okay, I suppose you're right. Let's go to my office. I have some stored there."

"Okay."

Before they knew it, they were seated on the floor of the Slytherin Head's office on a plush black carpet, soft pillows beneath them. They bore into each other's eyes. Then, as one, they knocked back their own glasses of tea, laced with Veritaserum. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gestured for Draco to start.

"First, I'd like to ask just what exactly are you supposed to be?" Draco questioned, gesturing to Harry's costume.

"Waldo, of course."

"Waldo?"

"He's a character from a muggle spy book. He dresses in a red and white striped shirt, black pants, black glasses, and a red and white striped beanie with suspenders to tie it all in," Harry smiled, plucking the suspenders as he said so, "You're meant to find him amongst a crowd of people."

"Oh, that's interesting. Wonder if there's something similar in the Wizarding World."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the blond's interest in a muggle artifact, then he shrugged, "Alright, what about you? What are you meant to be?"

"A butler, of course," Draco gestured to the dress robes and cumberbund, "I thought it'd be ironic."

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, the hipster."

"I resent that, Potter."

"Whatever. Your turn."

"Why'd you take up a job here?"

"To find my purpose. Though, if I'm being really honest, I found it in you- I mean, uhm, no I can't even get myself out of that I'm on serum-uh Godric, I just mean like purpose in being your companion or whatever."

Draco chuckled at his flushed cheeks, "Alright, alright, I'm going to be nice and not tease you for that."

"Whatever. What's your worst memory?"

"I was forced to torture a muggle girl. I can't look at myself the same anymore."

"I'm so sorry."

"Okay, what about you?"

"When I watched my godfather die."

"You know, Sirius was my cousin? Yeah, mum's side. It hit her harder than she'd admit when he died. Aunt Bella too."

"Draco, why do you not reconnect with that side of your family? Andromeda and Teddy are the only ones left, but I figure they're worth it. Plus, with Teddy being my godson, it'd be nice to have more in common with you. I mean uh cause I value your friendship, of course."

Draco only nodded, sparking the raven-haired boy embarrassment yet again. "I'll think on it, but I wouldn't want to insult my mother, she's the only family I've ever cared for," Draco's curiosity won over his conscience, then, as he blurted, "Why do you value me?"

"Because you're an image of perfection that I've never been able to obtain and though you've been dipped in darkness time and time again, I can swear that you will never be as tainted as I am. I don't want to be you, I just seem to want to prove to you how perfect you are." Godric, the potion was working hard on Harry, he took a deep breath "I care about you and how you value yourself more than anything….How do you feel about me?"

"You are Harry James Potter, below average height, above average performance. Brilliance in Quidditch and flying since the first time you've attempted either. Care for every person you've met despite their endless flaws. Heart strong enough not only to survive death twice, but to face being alone in a crowd more healthily than I've ever imagined before. Behind the scruff of black hair is a mind ravishing all information that could ever help anyone. In those deep green eyes is the passion for every soul to have ever lived despite the lack of compassion from all of those souls for himself. Harry James Potter, a legend not by fate, but by determination and development of yourself," Draco rambled, "Harry James Potter, the only person I've ever truly felt anything but familial resemblance for."

Draco blushed at the last part, "Will you forget I said that?"

"Never. Draco, what have you truly felt for me?"

"Oh, uhm, contempt first, respect, jealousy, empathy, spite, frustration, hope, care, infa-" Draco slapped his own hand over his own mouth, desperately trying to keep himself from saying the last word, but Harry already knew.

"Infatuation."

Draco looked like he had been petrified. He didn't move, but a high voice finally managed, "Do you feel for me?"

"Of course."

"What do you feel?"

"Passion. Fire. Anger. Familiarity. Protectiveness. Empathy. Care. Responsibility. Trust. Attraction. Maybe, maybe...even more."

"Really?"

"No mask on."

"No masks on," Draco smiled, then frowned, "What does this mean?"

Harry gave a lopsided smile, "Well, first, are you attracted to me?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Draco joked half-heartedly, "Uhm, would you want to maybe try something...past friendship?"

"I definitely want to."

"Oh, good, uhm, that's good. Uhm, so," Draco said awkwardly. It was endearing to see the Slytherin so open and clumsy.

Harry had to save him, "Draco Malfoy, annoyingly aristocratic as you act, would you give me permission to attempt to court you?"

Draco nodded, "I've been waiting so long for this to happen."

"Since when?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

Draco blushed, "Since you promised to be at my hearing."

"I've got you beat," Harry smirked, "I've liked you since sixth year, but I didn't understand it then. Your hearing, however, was the first time I'd felt I'd proven it to myself. It was such a turning point for me. And I'm glad it was for you, too."

"Have you ever been with a man before?"

"As in dating? No. As in sexually? No. What about you?" Harry asked grabbing the blond's hand.

Draco shook his head, "I've never been with anyone."

"Parkinson?"

With a vigorous shake of the head, Draco groaned, "She was _not_ my girlfriend."

Harry laughed at the blond's reaction, reminding himself to remember this later out of spite of his friend.

"Whatever. Your turn."

"Where's your living quarters, really?"

"Under the dormitory stairs in Gryffindor."

"Are you kidding?" Draco asked incredulously, "You mean that they've put you in the cupboard beneath the stairs?"

"Oh Godric," Harry began laughing. Draco joined soon, "I'd never thought of it like that."

"You wouldn't. You're much too kind."

Harry rolled his eyes, "We need to get back to the kids," he changed the subject, "Let's arrange a first date then. There's a Hogsmeade weekend next, would you care to accompany me?"

"Why, of course, Harry Potter. That is, as long as you don't wear that," he gestured to my costume. "Whatever it is it needs to stop. You are much better in green."

"I think you look best in blue," Harry blushed, not bothering to look at their hands' intertwined.

Draco smiled, "Me too. Sounds like we have a plan. Now, we really must get back to the children."

With that, Harry and Draco reluctantly left to the awkward dance, but their minds were on the weekend upcoming and their cheeks red with embarrassment.

Now, just how could Harry think for the rest of the week? Oh, Godric give him patience.


	10. Chapter 10

Halloween had taken place on a Friday. This meant that Harry had to persevere for over a week until his date with Draco. He still had a hard time believing that it was actually happening, and kept double-checking with the blond. Malfoy didn't really seem to mind, and even checked himself a few times just to be absolutely sure.

It was only Wednesday and Harry felt that he was going to go crazy waiting for that weekend. He wasn't sure exactly what this date would mean to Draco. Did he want a private event? Public? Would he want to go on simple dates for a month before they were exclusive? Six months? A year?

Harry made himself sick worrying over it.

Even more so than the actual boundaries of this new ground between himself and his old school rival, the actual date was stressing Harry out. He had called ahead and made plans for the date. Knowing Draco, it would have to be absolutely perfect to convince him to go out again. Harry was determined to do so.

He had Rosie pick out the perfect deep green sweater for him. The Chosen One had chosen a white button-up and a black and gray striped tie for the ensemble and had set aside a pair of slacks to be pressed.

The hard part was planning the actual date out.

He was seated at his desk in his office, working on (mostly inking out) a schedule for that Saturday. As invested as he was in perfecting his plans, he didn't hear the knock at the door until it was a loud banging and a muffled voice.

"Harry Potter!" he heard from the other side of the door, snapping him out of his focus.

He chuckled and hid the schedule away before opening the door for his visitor.

Draco Malfoy was having a fit. His hair was ungelled, so the strands stuck up away from his face. His cheeks were a brilliant pink. His chest was heaving. The first thing he did was check that Harry was alright and hadn't had any lapses in memory or fainted. Once he found that the boy had simply been too busy to notice him, the blond launched into a long lecture that lit his gray eyes like glimmering silver.

Once he had calmed to a simmering anger, Harry wrapped him in a hug and chuckled at him, apologizing for not hearing him. Then, they got on to what the visit was actually about.

"Potter, have you planned out our date for Saturday yet? I need details so that I may prepare myself properly," the once-ferret huffed.

Harry smiled, "I was just working out the kinks. For now, I can tell you that you should dress warm, as it's meant to be between forty and fifty degrees (Fahrenheit) on Saturday. So far, I know that we'll leave with the children, so we'll likely arrive around 10:30 that morning. Then, I'll have something for us to do for the duration of the trip and we'll walk back that afternoon at our leisure. Unless you have something particular you'd like to do? Or a time to be back by?"

Draco was blushing and his eyes were dilated and unfocused, as though he were daydreaming. When he noticed the green eyes on him, his own grays snapped back to reality, though his pupils were still dilated.

"That sounds interesting. I hope you can live up to my expectations," Draco winked, "I don't have any other plans, so whatever you'd like. As long as I get to stop by Honeydukes. I've been craving some of their truffles."

"Done deal," Harry smiled back to Draco, locking eyes with him, "Honestly, I am really nervous for Saturday."

Draco did a fake gasp worthy of an Oscar, "You mean the Great Savior of the Wizarding World gets _nervous_? I don't believe it. I'm calling bs. What do you have to be nervous for?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry grinned, stepping back to gesture more widely at Draco's form, "Have you seen yourself? You're gorgeous. I've liked you for about seven years now. You have some of the highest standards of anyone I've ever met. It's a first date. It's _my_ first date in five years. It's my first date with a man. It's more pressure than I've been under in quite a while."

"Oh pish-posh Potter. You teach eleven-year-olds every day. This can't be much more stressful. Need I mention. again, that you are literally the Savior of the Wizarding World? How could I trip you up?"

"I care about you Draco. I care about your opinion of me. You deserve perfection, so I will give it to you."

"You're ridiculous. As though you could be more perfect than this," Draco moved a bit closer to Harry.

"I'll prove it to you," Harry brought his face to Draco's, "On Saturday," he whispered, his lips grazing Draco's ever so softly.

"I can't wait," Draco said, lips just as close.

With that, they both looked into each other's eyes, weighing whether or not to stop the teasing. Then, as one, they both broke away and Draco walked out of the office to his own quarters, while Harry returned to his planning.

 _Just three more days. Just three more days._ Harry thought to himself.

Saturday came both slower and faster than Harry expected. He had everything planned. It was only 6:30 in the morning and he had showered, brushed through his hair, dressed, and otherwise prepared for his date. Now, he was owling everyone involved to quadruple check all of his reservations for the day. Draco would not be let down, not while Harry had anything to do with it that is.

The green-eyed boy received the last letter of confirmation and set his jaw. He was going to have an early breakfast so he would have plenty of time to clean his mouth before the date. Besides, he had breakfast duty.

Harry found that he was the first to the hall that morning, so he opened up the doors to the students, only two Hufflepuffs were seated outside waiting. The Professor took his spot at the staff table and was soon joined by a certain blonde, who blushed when he saw that Harry had beaten him to breakfast.

Draco was wearing a pair of slim, gray fitted-slacks with a silky blue button-up tucked inside, a gray blazer over the outfit. His black belt was a perfect match to his shoes. He looked well put-together and rather fit in a way that he had never quite mastered as a teen. Harry found his chest pounding louder and faster than it had when he awoke that morning, and he loved it.

Soon enough, breakfast was over and the Great Hall dispersed, ten minutes until they'd leave for Hogsmeade with their students. Harry waited outside the doors for his date. Soon enough, Draco was locking up the large doors.

"Draco Malfoy, you look absolutely awe-inspiring this fine morning. May I take your hand?" Harry bowed slightly to his date and held out one hand.

Draco pushed the hand away, blushing, "You look rather pleasant yourself, Harry Potter. You may hold your elbow out to me, if you wish."

Harry smiled, standing straight and holding his elbow akimbo to himself. Draco's arm snaked through the opening and his hand wrapped around the Savior's biceps in an obvious attempt to feel-up the muscle that lay beneath the skin. Nevertheless, the raven-haired boy and the blond were quite the sight as they walked out the castle and to the courtyard in which they would be meeting the students. Professor McGonagall was there when they arrived, corralling the bunch for the two heads of house. She raised a knowing brow at the locked arms of her two former students, but did not comment.

"Students, you will listen to Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter on your way into Hogsmeade today. Once you arrive, the carriages should line up just where the pathway meets the first street of Hogsmeade village. Feel free to jump into a carriage at any time and it will bring you back here, to Hogwarts. Otherwise, simply walk back the way you came. All students must be back in time for tonight's feast. Is that clear?" A chorus of yeses rang out in murmurs among the students. "I shall leave you to it, then."

With that, McGonagall turned and left to more pressing matters, and Harry and Draco were forced to the front of the group. "Attention students," Malfoy called out in an unfaltering tone, "Today we are heading down to Hogsmeade in a group. I expect everyone to stay together. Professor Reyes," Draco gestured to the hispanic woman by the pathway," will be leading the group. Follow quickly behind her. Professor Potter and I will be bringing up the rear to assure no one will be wandering off on the way there. Now, Professor Reyes, if you would lead the way?"

With that, her black hair whipped about her deep red robes and they were off. Harry kept an elbow out to the blond, who took it eagerly behind their students' backs. On the way, only two or three groups of students, mostly Gryffindors that Harry personally talked to, attempted to leave the group on some sort of fill-advised adventure. Soon enough, they reached the open street that begun Hogsmeade, and the children took off in all directions.

"So, what's first on the schedule for today, Potter?" gray eyes asked green eagerly.

Harry smiled, "Let's walk down to the high road and window shop for a while. We can make a stop at Honeyduke's and such." Harry and Draco began walking in that direction, matching pace. Harry cast a quick tempus, revealing the time to be 10:42. "We have about an hour and fifteen until our first reservations, so we might as well have some fun."

The two stalked down the street until they came upon familiar shops. Madam Puddifoot's, Zonko's, and, of course, Honeyduke's. Draco's eyes lit up when they found a dark-chocolate dragon-egg in the window, and he just _had_ to step inside. Harry laughed and followed the blond in, readying his wallet for whatever sweets his date could wish for. After all, what was the point in being the Man Who Stopped the War if you weren't able to spoil your favorite people?

One chocolate dragon egg, two blood lollipops, and three boxes of assorted truffles later, Harry and Draco left Honeydukes. Next was Harry's favorite place, Zonko's. When he walked inside, it was just as he remembered. Children were bustling about inside, gathering as much merchandise as they could in their little arms. After ten minutes of deciding between some pranks for Justin (he had slipped a puking pastel into Harry's breakfast two weeks back), Draco finally dragged the raven-haired boy out of the very loud building.

Next, they stopped into Dogweed and Deathcap so Draco could grab some supplies for his class as well as his own stores, followed by a stop in Tomes and Scrolls because there was a wizards' fantasy book about a dragon-slayer that Harry hadn't read that Draco insisted was the best book of his entire youth. Thus, Harry just had to read it. After grabbing a copy of _Merlin's Hero_ , it was about time for their first planned venture.

When eleven o'clock arrived, Draco and Harry were being seated at an intimate booth in the backroom of Madam Puddifoot's. Both the Savior and his date had poor memories of the place and looked at this as a way to shed some new light on the teashop.

"So why do you hate this place so much, Potter?" Draco asked, looking through the embroidered menu.

"Well, besides the decor which simply reminds me of that Umbit-I Mean Umbridge," Harry caught himself, "I once brought Cho Chang here on a date. She ended up talking about Cedric and bawling. Then I mentioned Hermione and she got all jealous and stormed off. She had totally disappeared before I could pay the bill. It was a terrible date."

"Perhaps because you weren't in good company," Draco winked, taking Harry's hand in his own from across the table.

"Perhaps I wasn't. What about you?"

"Well, remember sixth year...with Katie Bell?"

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry about it. Hopefully this date will be good enough to wash away that past for us."

"Hopefully."

After ordering some drinks, Draco and Harry got to talking and revealing everything to each other in the way that two girls do at two in the morning during a sleepover.

"Okay, so I've gathered that you love the color green, you hate wearing jumpers, you want a pet, you wish your wand was longer, and you've stopped using gel since third year, but you're back to using charms to keep your hair perfect."

"And you prefer yellow, just not to wear, you hate your glasses but you're allergic to contacts, and you feel more attached to your current wand than you ever did to your last."

"Why Draco Malfoy, I do think this has been a productive step one. Now, off to our next event, what do you say?"

"Definitely."

Harry stood, left money on the table for their drinks and a tip, and left the teashop in favor of their next destination. Draco laughed at the sign.

"Hogs Head, Potter? Are you trying to get me to lose my inhibitions?"

"Would that be a bad thing?" Harry whispered to Draco in an extremely low voice, causing the blond to blush and go mute. With a chuckle, the Chosen One led the former deatheater into the tavern.

"Harry!" was the immediate call from behind the counter, "Why I don't believe I've seen you in years. Not since you last came to see to the renovations, that is. And let me see, is this Draco Malfoy? The prat you were always rambling on about?"

Harry blushed, kicking the ground beneath him, "I was not always rambling on about him, Aberforth. Could we have a table, please? I'd like a butterbeer to start, and Draco'll have-

"A butterbeer as well, thank you, sir."

The gray man pointed to the open booth at the other end of the tavern, and Harry led Draco over, remembering all the times he'd been inside Hog's Head. Dumbledore's Army, the Battle of Hogwarts, and now, on a date with his six-year crush.

"Who was that man, Harry? How do you know him so well?" Draco asked when they had set down.

"Aberforth Dumbledore, the Professor's younger brother and last known survivor of the family. He's owned the shop for years. I first met him when I was hiding out here on my way to Hogwarts for the final battle. I've tried to keep in touch, but I haven't been much able to the last few years."

Draco nodded, not prying further as he knew Harry's health was a rather sensitive subject to the raven-haired man. "Well, I suppose it's not crazy for Dumbledore to have had a brother. Although, it's strange I never read of it. Anyways, back to us. I want to know all there is to know about you, Harry, so let's talk some more. What do you say?"

"I could talk with you forever."

And they nearly did. It was four o'clock when they finally wandered out of the tavern, a little more lax than usual. Draco was holding tightly to Harry's hand and laughing at some joke that the green-eyed boy had just botched up.

"One last stop, Draco, then we can get back to the castle."

"Lead the way, my Savior." They both laughed and started off towards the pathway leading to the Shrieking Shack. When they arrived outside of its gates minutes later, Harry turned to look at it, arm tightly woven around Draco's waist.

"You know, in third year, I saw Ron and Hermione here, looking at the building. Hermione kept trying to tell Ron facts and he was just being rather awkward and awestruck at the thing. Asked them if they were shopping for their dream home, then. Thirteen years old and even I could tell that they were going to end up together."

"I was there, that day, you know?"

"You were not. You weren't allowed in Hogsmeade because you hadn't gotten your papers signed, remember?"

"Ah, but I have a cloak of invisibility, Draco, nothing is off limits to me," he chuckled, pulling the blond closer to himself.

Draco thought for a moment, then his face read betrayal, "It was you that day!" he sounded like he had struck gold, "You were the one who pelted us with snowballs, pulled down Goyle's pants, and then drug me out passed the gate. How could you?"

"Well, you see, you're very light-

"Oh ha-ha, Potter," Draco said, lightly shoving his arm, smirk almost breaking into a smile.

Harry looked down at blond, happy as can be, "Draco, what does this mean to you?"

"What does what mean to me?"

"This date, what is it to you?"

"As in, what am I expected from here on?" Harry nodded, "Well, I suppose more dates, as I feel this one has gone rather well, don't you?" His smile was answer enough, "And, I suppose we could go steady, assuming that it was a mutual desire."

"I desire that very much."

Draco blushed, "Me too."

"So what do you say?" Harry asked with a lopsided smile, "Draco Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?"

"A million times over, Harry. Of course."

With that, their lips met in blazing passion, igniting the fire that lay dormant beneath their skin for so long. What a perfect first date.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco and Harry were in a sort of blissful state after that first date. Their students noticed the change, too, and started spreading rumours of their suspicions. Either way, class became ever more energetic for both of the young adults. Their evenings were spent sending ridiculous notes back and forth across the room using charmed paper birds and planes.

They were having an absolutely blissful time. The few times that Harry had any of his usual complications, it was only a fainting spell, usual before lunch or dinner during a rigorous lesson. Of course, whenever this happened, his students knew to send one messenger to Madame Pomfrey and Rosie in the Hospital Wing, and one to the dungeons from Professor Malfoy, who had given the whole school a stern talking to during one dinner about not having been informed of one of the Head of Gryffindor's spells. Since then, they'd run quickly to his door during the spells.

It was on one such occasion that Draco was interrupted in the middle of an advanced class on Wolfsbane, something he realized his student Christopher Mender required. He was polite enough not to tell the boy he knew that he had been transformed over the weekend at some point. He could tell not only from his new scent, but the new shape of his pupils, which would remain wolf-like until his first full moon, which would be shortly after he arrived back at school on the seventh of January. The Professor was explaining the proper stirring technique when Colin Creevey burst through the door, panting heavily.

"Harry. Fainted. Bleeding. Hospital Wing." Colin spurted between breaths.

Draco paled and nodded to the boy, thankful it was his advanced class this time.

"Adams," Draco pointed to the Head Girl, "Keep them in check. I suppose you can help follow through the instructions?" The girl nodded, "Good, I've made notes in my copy, just follow carefully."

With that, Draco left his class in the hands of a seventh year girl. He took off towards the Hospital Wing as quickly as he could, not caring how he looked as he sprinted down the halls.

When he finally reached the Hospital Wing, his legs were numb and his chest was burning. He rushed to the back room where Harry was often ushered to on days such as this one. Draco burst through the doors to find a frantic Rosie casting charm after charm over the body on the table. Madame Pomfrey was holding her wand to Harry's forehead and chanting some other spell. Draco's eyes went wide. It was Harry.

His forehead had split open right were his famous scar rested and blood was gushing down his face. Besides that, he was violently thrashing about and Rosie was trying desperately to calm his muscle spasms. Draco didn't realize what he was doing, but acted on instincts that he didn't know he had. Feeling a bit like a Gryffindor, Draco climbed onto Harry's body, pinning his legs down by sitting on his thighs and taking Harry's biceps with his hands, pushing him against the bed. Once Draco had him wholly pinned, Rosie was able to petrify his body, stopping the violent thrashing.

Draco climbed off of his boyfriend's frame staring at the twisted face that was frozen in a look of terrible pain. He forced himself to look away when he heard a distant voice calling his name. Suddenly, everything came snapping back into focus and Draco saw Rosie's large brown eyes inches from his face, begging for a response. "Uh wha?" was all that Draco could muster at the moment.

"I was trying to snap you out of it, Draco. Look, I think Harry's having a nightmare. A terrible one. It's never been this bad. Actually, it seems more like what he described to me when he said that Voldemort was forcing his way into his mind, attempting to control him. Have you heard about this?"

Draco nodded his head, swallowing the bile that gathered in his throat, "Just from the other viewpoint. The-the-the no uhm Voldemort would say that he would sleep and think of wanting to find Harry or wanting to kill Harry and soon enough he'd be in his head, watching torturous visions cross before his eyes that Harry would then repeat as his visions. So, I suppose if someone was trying to kill or find Harry and had some sort of link to him, they could cause the visions…"

Now, Draco wasn't even listening to his own conjecture, he was looking over his boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to cool the boiling blood beneath the Savior's tanned skin. He clenched his jaw and turned to Rosie, "But I don't know anyone that would have that sort of access to him, unless they had been in his mind before somehow. I knew that Voldemort, Snape, and probably Dumbledore had done this...but I didn't think anyone else had…"

Suddenly, Rosie's binding charm wore off and Harry's body fell lax against the hospital. Draco turned his attention to the raven-haired boy and went to his side. Grabbing his pale hand, Draco attempted to warm the usually warm skin beneath his as he watched the Chosen One's face expectantly.

Dark lashes fluttered over emerald eyes, which focused and rested on the blur of blond in front of him. Draco grabbed the boy's glasses from the bedside table and placed them gently over the bridge of his boyfriend's nose. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey had stopped the bleeding and Harry had gained enough strength to sit up in the bed.

"Draco, it was so terrible," Harry whimpered, burying his face into the blond's tight chest. Draco stroked Harry's wild hair, trying to calm him. "Look, Harry you can tell me everything later if you want. But I dare say you have some food and medicine about to be crammed down your throat, so you should be ready to cooperate." Harry chuckled lightly, ignoring the pain in his throat, and let Draco slide off the bed after a soft kiss.

An hour of remedies later, Harry was talking and acting normally, despite the newly red scar on his forehead. He was dismissed from the Hospital Wing and, rather than going back to his room alone, asked Draco to accompany him. Of course, they had never spent a night together, but Harry just didn't think he could do without Draco right now.

Draco obliged, and walked with Harry to the Gryffindor tower, helped him through the portrait and into his chambers. On the way, Harry had to stop and explain to several worried Gryffindors that he was okay now and that he'd be up and ready to teach soon. Luckily, since it had been a Tuesday, both Harry and Draco had the afternoon off and had only missed their seventh years.

Once inside Harry's chambers, Draco helped him onto the bed and walked over to his dresser. "How about we get you into some pajamas? Then you can at least be comfortable." Harry nodded, "Bottom drawer on the right. Grab a pair for yourself, as well. I know a spell to adjust the size for you."

Draco did as his boyfriend instructed and grabbed the first two pairs of pajamas in the drawer. One was a black t-shirt with red and black flannel bottoms and the other was a long-sleeve maroon shirt and some black bottoms with maroon and gold lion crests all over them. He laughed at the bottoms, causing his Gryffindor to blush. "These," he held up the maroon pajamas, "are mine tonight." Harry smirked, but remained blushing and reached out for the pajamas.

Draco set the pair for Harry on bed in front of him. "I'll go put these on in the bathroom, then come out here so you can alter them. You go ahead and get dressed in here." Harry nodded and watched as Draco's hips swayed all the way to the bathroom. Then, from his place lying on the bed, Harry struggled to dress himself in the flannel pants, slipping the shirt over his head just as Draco stepped back into the room, but at the sight of the blond, he became awkward and got his arms stuck in the air.

He watched as Draco, whose toned stomach was barely showing due to the shortness of the long sleeves and whose pants were sagging just enough to reveal a trail of white blonde hairs down his abdomen. Harry gulped as his boyfriend walked slowly closer to him. The bed sunk as his knee came into contact with the soft mattress. Soon, his exposed skin was at Harry's shoulders as he got onto his knees to help Harry with his shirt.

The black cloth slid over his head, only catching slightly on his glasses before Draco moved his hands to pull the cloth from another angle. His body was hot and shaking when the blond finally stepped off of the bed and Harry watched his boyfriend's every move. "Are you going to fix this?" Draco asked, turning to show his black boxer briefs that were being exposed by the pants, which were slipping on his thin form. Only his round bottom was doing anything to hold the cloth up properly.

Harry nodded slowly, grabbing his wand from Draco, who had been holding it towards him lazily. He pointed the piece of wood at his boyfriend and used a few wordless spells, estimating Draco's measurements perfectly, to alter his clothes to better fit the blonde. Seeing the Gryffindor colors all over his pale Slytherin did things to Harry that he just couldn't explain.

When properly clothed, Draco crawled into the bed in front of Harry, staring deeply into the lustfilled green eyes with his own mischievous gray eyes. "Harry? You seem distracted?" Draco cooed, knowing perfectly well what was on his boyfriend's mind. Harry immediately flushed and Draco moved to kiss the brunette carefully on the lips. Harry responded eagerly.

Soon, they were in a frantic snog. Harry was getting worked up and Draco could tell. Then, being the evil Slytherin that he was, Draco pulled away and rolled over, pressing himself against what he knew was bothering his boyfriend. Harry let out a low groan that Draco had never heard before. It made his smirk wide to see how his boyfriend reacted to his presence. However, he only snuggled into the pillow he'd been given for the night and reach back to pull Harry's arm over his waist, which the raven-haired man did gratefully, snuggling closer to his boyfriend and resisting the urge to do more than cuddle.

This was a perfect moment. Draco couldn't have been happier, and Harry felt much the same way, all urges aside. When they woke together the next morning, both were well-rested and smiling. Harry allowed Draco the first shower and gave him a towel and robe to put on after.

As Draco did this, Harry took out a pair of gray slacks and a blue button-up and began tailoring them to Draco's measurements. He assumed that Draco would simply wear his belt and shoes from the day before. Then, being the ever-thoughtful boyfriend that he was, Harry even grabbed Draco's jacket from the pile of his clothes that were folded by the closet and cast some charms to take out the wrinkles. He placed the outfit carefully on his bed and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a white tee-shirt and a green sweater for himself, complete with a brown belt and shoes.

By the time that he had gathered everything, Draco was stepping out of the bathroom, already charmed dry and wearing a red robe that was a bit too short for him, so it showed his pale thighs. Harry gulped, kissed his boyfriend good morning, and hurried into the bathroom before he sacrificed his innocence then and there.

Draco flushed when he saw the outfit folded neatly on Harry's bed. His heart fluttered at the thought that Harry had set aside his own clothes and prepared them just for Draco. His blush brightened when he noticed the pair of black boxer briefs that were settled between the shirt and slacks. By the time he had dressed, slightly embarrassed or maybe flattered that they were all the perfect size for him, even the undergarments, Harry was out of the shower, dressed for the day. He had opened the bathroom door to let out the steam he had accumulated in his hot shower. Draco rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor, didn't he know that hot showers dry out your skin?

Harry called for his boyfriend and Draco hurried in, dressed except his shoes. "What is it, Harry?" "Oh, nothing serious. I was just wondering if you wanted peppermint or spearmint toothpaste? I have both. And here," he handed the blonde a green toothbrush, "your very own toothbrush to join mine." He smiled.

Draco blushed, "Uh spearmint," he picked, not really caring about the toothpaste as much as the sentiment. "That was my guess," Harry grinned, tossing the tub to Draco, who prepared his toothbrush and wet it delicately under the faucet once before joining Harry in brushing, nearly spitting his toothpaste out at the ridiculous faces that Harry was making into the mirror. Draco could imagine himself doing this every morning.

Sadly, it wasn't long before they had to leave for morning breakfast duty. For the first time, they opened the Great Hall together. Harry followed Draco to his side of the staff table, pulling the chair out for him and pushing him inside, stealing Terri Strom's usual spot beside his boyfriend.

"Today is looking to be a perfect day," Harry smiled greatly at his boyfriend, "Wouldn't you say, Drake?"

"Actually, I think it-

"PROFESSOR DINA AND THOMAS ARE MISSING!" a frantic Gryffindor yelled, bursting through the doors.

"It's okay, Felicia, we'll start loo-

A paper bird flew into the room at lightning speeds, nearly spearing Draco's forehead. "Olive and Alexander are missing as well." Draco breathed uneasily to the man beside him.

Suddenly, two Hufflepuffs, Kendall and May Witt, were coming through the door, "Professors, we can't find Xavier and Rebecca!"

A glowing ball appeared in front of the staff table, "Frank Miller and Jamie Darling are not on school premises as far as we can detect. Repeat, the Head Boy and Girl of Ravenclaw cannot be located," the ball flashed once more, then went out. Leave it to Sean Dent to be able to cast a speaking patronus already.

"Harry, I think you've jinxed us."

"I suppose I have."


	12. Chapter 12

A crisis had hit Hogwarts.

Every head boy and girl had disappeared overnight.

Classes were canceled and Heads were watching over the children in their houses, entertaining and protecting them for the day. There was a to be a meeting that night at usual dinner time. During that time, deputy heads of houses would take over duties in the common rooms, while the Heads of Houses and Headmistress met in her office.

For now, Harry was holding all of his children in the common room. They had moved the furniture against the portrait and closed the fireplace, extensive wards on the floo. None of the students were allowed up to their dorms, and used either Harry's or Rosie's room for the bathroom. Meanwhile, the students were arranged in a very large circle and Harry was directing some games and such meant to bring them together. After all, he needed the house to protect itself. Who protects you better than family?

The circle held him at the head, nearest to the portrait. Rosie sat directly across from him. Between them, the students were arranged by year.

First, to the left of Harry, was Colin Creevey, the eldest in the room. Then, Joy Marr, Vanessa Brook, Quinn Shot, Greyson Dent, and Ken Zuniga. The sixth years followed, with Michael Brown beside Ken, then Emit Flyth, Yasmin Brook, Sadie Kim, Jenna Dent, Samuel Dent, Uriel Tonks, Veruca Mayflower, Anya Baylisse, and Norma Raine. Next were the fifth years, from Pippi Lewette to Fabian Delorean.

The fourth years began on Rosie's left with Lewis Mullari to Arrena Baylisse. Next to Arrena was her younger sister, Alice. Then was the rest of the third years, ending with Axel Evans. The second years had Brayden Evans first and Donna O'Hare last. Next to Donna was Clark Evans, followed by a line of first years, which ended with Ryder Witt on Harry's right.

They had been around the circle and introduced themselves, followed by their favorite color and their favorite class. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter, maroon, and probably Defense Against the Dark Arts." The class laughed, since it was obviously his favorite. Next, they went around and explained their happiest memory.

"My mother and I were in her studio. She placed white paper on the walls and the floor and set out vibrant colors all around and let me do whatever I wanted. She was drawing inspiration from my young mind, I think. Well, I was having this excessive amount of fun and splattering pinks and greens all around, when I decided that I wanted to put blue on the ceiling like the sky. My mother laughed when I tried to throw the paint at the ceiling, knowing my strength at four wasn't nearly strong enough to accomplish such a feat. Little did she know that my magic would choose to show itself then, and I very much coated the ceiling in blue. She kept it that way, you know. I wish I still lived there, just to see the ceiling. Still, thinking about it lets me remember her as she was. I miss her…" Pippi Lewett, fifth year, smiled sadly, memories clouding her vision as the circle moved on and let her have her moment.

After that, everyone sort of began smiling and sharing at random moments, relating stories to one another. Harry cast a warming charm on the room and summoned some woven blankets. It was cold up in the tower in winter, especially without the fire on. They all shared pieces of themselves. They discussed problems at home and problems since the war and they all supported one another. After all, who could understand them better than those who had lived through the same issues? Who had the same pains?

It was therapeutic day of hot apple cider and soups and hot buns. Harry was so proud of his students. He watched as they relaxed and moved around the room, intermingling with every years. Couples drew together and cuddled under blankets. At one point, Rosie gave them a firm talk about the effects of the war on their minds and health. Also, she felt the need to give a quick sex-ed class and post a list of safe-sex spells for protection on her door. That was an entertaining bit that left many of the older couples blushing and making promises to check later for them.

"Alright, Professor, now it's your turn. Who have you liked?" Harry blushed, "Liked? Like who've I had a crush on?" They nodded, "Every person?" They nodded again.

"Well, okay, since you've done it, I guess. My first crush was on a muggle girl from my school. I never talked to her, though, since Dudley liked her. She had like brown curly hair and these really green eyes. Then, I liked this muggle boy when I was older, who would hang out at the same park I did over summer. Though I think that might have just been me projecting my crush on Draco to him, since he was blond and had blue-grey eyes and he always dressed really well, but that's besides the point.

"Uhm. I liked Cho Chang in fifth year, started liking Draco and Ginny pretty aggressively in sixth year. I guess, since Ginny liked me too, I sort of ignored that I liked Draco until his hearing. That was when Ginny and I broke up and I've pretty much only had eyes for him since. Not that I really admitted it until recently. But you guys seem to know all about that." The room lit up in laughter and the conversation switched to teasing Harry and others about their 'obvious and oblivious crushes'. Apparently, it was a theme in Gryffindor for those in love not to realize it. Just like Ron and Hermione didn't until the war.

By the time that Harry had to leave for his meeting, he felt that the students knew him about as well as his friends once had, and they knew each other at least as well as that. When Neville arrived to take over watching, he left with promises of another adventure tale when he came back. This time about his second year.

Harry found himself in front of the statue at the same time as Draco. When the saw each other, tension fell from their figures and they enveloped each other in a strong embrace.

"Has anything else happened in your house?" Draco asked, fretful.

Harry shook his head, "We've just been in the common room today, getting to know each other better. It's been relaxing, besides the air of caution and fear. Anything with yours?"

It was Draco's turn to shake his head, "We've been trying to figure out how it could've happened. And when. And why. My only guess is that someone is trying to get into Hogwarts and the best they can do is get to the students."

"I've got a feeling Draco, and it's not a good one. My scar...it's been burning all day. Only slightly, only enough where it itches. I know if I scratch it, though, it'll only burn worse. I think Rosie's figured out that there's something else going as well. There always is when I'm affected, after all. The last time my scar burned was when that former Death Eater escaped Azkaban and went on the killing spree a few years back."

"I remember," Draco nodded, "I believe he managed to kill a few of our students' parents. I remember...Maria Jones, one of mine, a first year at the time, she's a third year now...and one of yours...oh, yes the redhead! Pippi Lewett, I believe. Both muggleborns. Both orphans, now. McGonagall had them placed in one of the wizarding orphanages that opened after the war. much better than the muggle ones that people like You-Know-Who had to endure. I wonder how they're dealing...I'll have to check with maria today, thanks for reminding me." Harry nodded, making a note to himself to speak to Pippi as well.

"Ready, then?" Draco nodded and they stepped up to the statue, taking the stairway up soon after. McGonagall and Marietta were already inside, so they were just waiting on Justin.

"Report on your houses," McGonagall asked of them immediately after they entered.

"Slytherin House has suffered no other loses or intrusions. Students are currently under the care of Professor Terri Strom, attempting to find the intrusion point."

"There has been no status change in Gryffindor House. All students are being held in the common room with access to Rosie's and my own bathrooms, they are currently under Neville Longbottom and Rosie Gale's protection."

"Thank you Professors. I can't believe that we're in this situation. Yet again, Hogwarts is in danger. Why is it always with you, Potter?"

"Been asking myself the same question since I was eleven, Headmistress," Harry smiled sadly.

Justin came through the door then and also reported no changes. He blamed his lateness on the fact that Jordan Locke was twenty minutes late to watch the kids. Apparently, the misses had owled urgently about their youngest and he had to respond immediately. However, all of that is taken care of now, and he's set up with the children in the common room."

McGonagall nodded, "Okay, it's time, then, to begin our meeting." She casually transfigured a quill into a large table and turned some books into chairs for the five of them. Sitting a circle, McGonagall had Harry to her right, then Draco, Marietta, and Justin on her left.

"First order of business, I must inform you on some threats the school has received within the last year. The school has always received threats, so I often don't care to do much more than read over them. However, I fear one of the writers must have been serious. You all lived through the war, and you understand that some threats are built more on hidden meaning than on what's writing. Please, I employ you to pay fast attention. Maybe one of you," she looked directly to Harry, then Draco with deep meaning in her eyes, "Will see what I can't. Since only a few have discussed kidnappings and students directly, I will read those to you and then pass them around for you four to see closely."

First,

To Those at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy:

Know that I and my family have had close relations to your school in the past. However, now, it comes to our attention that you operate under the assumption that Harry Potter is a savior, that the Dark Lord is dead, and that Death Eaters have either died, been locked away, or have redeemed themselves. I write to inform you that this is not the case. The old practices are very much alive amongst the Death Eaters who lives unmarked. The Dark Lord lives within our hearts and intentions. Those who seem reborn are only ticking time bombs, certain to explode once again and reclaim their rightful places above the rest of the world.

Be known that standing your ground on these issues in the pompous way that you always have will mean a declaration of war against the aforementioned groups, and you will be punished for it. Whether we have to attack your schools' reputation, or it's occupants directly, you will pay.

Kings of Killing Klan

Second,

Headmistress McGonagall:

If you continue to run this school as Albus Dumbledore once did, allowing in all students and reinforcing the ideas interhouse and interblood relations, you will force my hand in regards to the school. Not only will my own children be removed, I will be forced to take extensive measures to return the school to its former glory. Remember how purity means power. Especially when it comes to magic. Change your ways or the students will pay.

Third,

Headmistress McGonagall:

It is necessary to young students to have exceptional role models. This implies that the adults in their lives should be of pure mind and actions. I fear that with certain Professors at Hogwarts, my children could never be safe. Either remove the Professors that you know me to be talking of or I will be forced to remove them myself at the expense of all those in my way. You wouldn't put the children in such danger, would you? Act carefully.

Fourth,

To Those at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy:

It appears that previous communications have not been heeded. Action will be put into place to cleanse the school if you are not careful. You have been warned.

KKK

When she had read all of the letters, McGonagall sent them around the table. When they had all been read, just two were returned to the middle of the table.

"I think it's obvious, McGonagall, who has attacked the school. It's this terrorist group, the KKK as they've named themselves. I'm sorry to say, I recognize the script," Harry said, once everyone had been quiet for a full two minutes.

"I'm sorry to say, I do as well, my dear boy," McGonagall said shakily, "I guess I was too blind or too lazy to really see. Oh Justin, you must return to you students immediately!"

Justin's eyes widened as he realized too late that the script belonged to the very man he had left in charge of the entirety of Hufflepuff House. Everyone in the room stood and ran after Justin, who's feet had never seemed to touch the ground as he sprinted towards the kitchens and his own house.

When they arrived, they were faced with their worst fear.

The Hufflepuff common room, stairwells, bathrooms, and dorms were completely silent. Not a single student of the house could be found. Once the realization had come over them, McGonagall called for the professors not currently watching over her other houses and left with justin to scour the rest of the castle, hoping by some chance that they were still inside Hogwarts' grounds, which were tightly locked.

The Heads of Houses ran off to their own houses, hoping that Locke hadn't made it to them. After all, he had never been in any of the houses and would have no way of knowing how to get in.

It was a relief to everyone when they gathered in the Great Hall to find that only Hufflepuff had been affected by Locke's break out. Oh Godric, how would they ever recover from this mess?


	13. Chapter 13

Hogwarts was on full lockdown. Just as in Harry and Draco's third year, the whole of the school was confined to the Great Hall. The ate, slept, and did classwork there. They were allowed out to one corridor for bathrooms and another, which McGonagall had transfigured into a large room with help from the other professors, for relaxing, dancing, and getting out energy.

The professors made up packets for all of their students. There were clear lessons and instructions for practise on all of them. Each student received their homework on the beginning of the next week. And they'd turn in all assignments the morning of the next morning. The students weren't allowed home for Winter break, for fear of the train being attacked. When not creating lessons, correcting packets, or watching students, the professors were out, attempting to find where their Hufflepuffs were being held. A few were permanently on this mission, such as Terri Strom and Neville Longbottom, while others were permanently with the students, like Draco, Harry, Justin, and Marietta.

Therefore, when Christmas came around, the Professors felt the need to cheer their students and maybe relax some of their fear by holding a party and gift exchange for their students. It would be like a white elephant, and the professors bought all of the presents. Mostly, Draco and Harry provided the funds for this since they were wealthier than their colleagues. With 181 students to buy for, it was quite a bit of funds.

However, it was worth it when the day came.

The students woke up surrounded by white and yellow lights, somewhat for neutrality and somewhat for Hufflepuff. There was a large tree, decorated with golden and silver tinsel, blue lights and a large yellow star.

After a warm breakfast of biscuits and gravy, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, and peppermint hot chocolate, coffee, or hot apple cider, the students were arranged in a large circle.

The professors were seated at their table, all watching the proceedings except Draco and Harry, who were in the midst of all the action.

Draco walked around the circle, allowing everyone to draw a number from his box, 1 to 181. Harry stood with the presents, explaining the rules.

"Okay, so whoever draws number one goes first. They come up and choose whichever box they want. Then, they go back to their spot and unwrap it.

"Whoever has number 2 will go next. They choose from the pile and unwrap their gift, and they have the choice to either swap what someone else has for theirs, or to keep what they chose from the pile. This goes for everyone afterward as well.

"If your gift is swapped, you can't do anything about it, sorry. Finally, when the last person has gone, the first player can choose to keep what they have or swap their gift for anyone else's in the circle. Now, does everyone have a number? Okay, number one, you're up."

A delighted Slytherin first year, Genevieve Yu, came up and began the day with a small, deep green package the had fallen sideways between stacks of presents. Upon opening the gift, she found a delicate, full sized snitch carefully tucked inside.

As the game went on, this gift was very popular for switching, but ended up with Michael Brown, who recognized its packaging as being official Hollyhead Harpies. Neville revealed later he had gotten it sent in from Ginny for the exchange.

Another popular gift was first opened by a third year Gryffindor, John Murdock. He had chosen a rather large, red package. It held several smaller boxes of different WWW products, all carefully chosen for popularity. Harry was proud that his gift traveled to six different students as it went around.

Some custom wand cases, dragon leather gloves, and even a signed copy of the Complete Harry Potter collection, a surprising best seller in the muggle world, traveled through several hands. However, when it came back to Genevieve, it was time to see what she believes to be the best gift of them all.

Carefully, she stood, caring the box of rare potions ingredients, and walked to the center of the circle, Slytherin stealth not giving away what she really wanted just yet. She walked first to John Murdock, who now held a complete instructions manual on how to create a broomstick. Then , she carefully rounded the circle, passing signed books, rare herbs, and expensive chocolates.

With a sharp turn, she stopped in front of a sixth year Gryffindor, Emit Flyth, and handed him her gift. The boy raised an eyebrow and handed her his oddly pristine yet not new copy of Advanced Potions and she walked away.

Draco watched her back, a look of pride on his face. He wondered if anyone would realize it was his copy. And, knowing Genevieve, she would figure out how to uncover his notes, or she'd get her twin, Abigail, to do it for her.

By the time the exchange was over, lunch was ready to be served and the students scattered so the tables could appear, then sat down in clumps, uncaring of their house. However, the Slytherins still remained in packs based on year to be safe. It was rather peculiar, but comfortable with the students, and Draco and Harry could distract themselves from worrying over those missing for a moment when they watched the students be content.

The day was quiet. Students either sat and talked over the gifts, wearing or using whatever they had. Several games of wizarding chess, checkers, charades, and magical chairs were being played throughout the hall. Some students were singing karaoke in the dance hall area and others were dancing and cheering them on.

Draco and Harry slipped away from the gathering after dessert to have a moment together. It was their first Christmas together, after all. They snuck out and went to patrol the grounds, relieving Justin and Leslye of the duties. The two of them were around the Quidditch pitch, holding hands and enjoying the smell of crisp winter air around them. Harry had cast a warming charm on their cloaks and both were waiting for the mood to set just right.

When they reached the entrance to the pitch, they decided to go inside and traipse around the grasses for a while for memory's sake. "You know, I could've beaten you," Draco nearly whispered, "If I wasn't so distracted by what you were doing. You were always so good at that. At focusing on the game, I mean. I always wished I could do that."

"Well, I think it helped me to feel normal, you know? Like, I was actually good at it and I could prove that I was good at something for myself. I had been put on this weird pedestal from the second I stepped foot inside of the wizarding world. Not only did people revel me as if I was some all-knowing wizard or something, I was expected to act that way as well. I was supposed to be bright and accomplished and naturally talented at wizardy because I had defeated the Dark lord as an infant and lived to tell the tale.

"But I never knew any of that growing up. I was trash in the eyes of everyone that I ever knew. It was a foreign feeling and I hated it. I made friends with Ron because he sat with me out of necessity not because I was a celebrity. He treated me nicely even before I had told him my name. He didn't try to use my friendship, either.

"When it came to flying that first day with Madame Hooch, I remember how it felt when the broom rose into my hand on the first try. I watched everyone else struggling at it, and it made me feel good that I really could do some things for myself and I really felt like maybe I did belong in this world. And then, of course, the only other person who could ever compare, as always, was you. And we flew together for the first time that day. It was such a rush and I remember wishing that I could stay chasing after you forever.

"On the pitch I could use talent and ability that I worked hard at and that I earned on my own, you know? I could make a name for myself, be famous for being the youngest player in a century due to my talents rather than for doing something with help of mother's death when I was a year old. It was sort of an escape from the expectations of a celebrity. A real form of expressing myself, getting out my aggression, and really feeling that I could prove myself. And, of course, it was even better when I got to fly against you."

Draco nodded, stopping and turning to Harry in the center of the field. He held both of the raven-haired man's hands in his own and looked into his eyes, "I loved flying with you." He smiled, bring a hand up to the side of Harry's face and gently running his thumb from Harry's brow to his hairline softly, "I wish I could always feel that rush. I thought I never would again...that is, until we kissed. Now, I can feel that spin in my stomach whenever I want. I just have to," he leant close to Harry's lips, breathing lightly on them, "ask for it," he smiled and pushed his lips against the plump, pinks ones in front of him.

Their kiss was soft and sweet and innocent. They never opened their mouths or lost the gentle push. It was wholly intimate and it made Harry's heart lift all the way out of his body and he felt himself melt into the moment, heart not beating due to the rush. Then, all too quickly, they pulled away from each other, eyelids shut and foreheads pressed together. Harry was the first to move. He leaned back enough for Draco to drop his hand, then he pulled a box out from his coat pocket.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. We have a long and notorious history for being nemeses. We have hexed, cursed, and kissed in the years since we've met and I can't wait to see what we'll do next. This world around us is in a constant state of flux, but there's one thing I never want to change, and that's us, together, like right now. I know you're a very traditional sort of guy. I know that maybe this is too fast, but I don't really care. The only thing that I know for sure is what I feel in my heart. Right now, I feel truly, madly, deeply in love with you. I never want to let that go."

Harry handed Draco the gift. He opened it very carefully. Once the green ribbon had fallen off the small, golden box, he took a deep breath and tugged on the lid. Underneath the shadox the box created, Draco found a simple, near-pure silver ring with a thin line of clear diamond wrapped around the center. When the blond looked up, Harry's eyes were pleading, "Draco Malfoy, will you accept this promise ring, on my behalf, that your heart will be mine alone to hold?"

Draco nodded and Harry took the box and carefully lifted the ring. He took Draco's hand and slid the ring into place, keeping eye contact as he did. Gray eyes with thin lines of tears were shimmering, and green were so delighted, the seriousness in their center could almost be overlooked. When the ring had been placed, Draco pulled his own box out. It was small and maroon with a silver box on top. Harry took it and opened it carefully, watching as the maroon gave to the white below it, then to sparkling gold.

"Harry James Potter, I promise to love you forever, if you'll love me always."

"I'll do you one better, Drake," said the Savior as his boyfriend slid the ring onto his hand, "I'll love you forever and always."

"Forever and always, then," the blond grinned, his sentiment nearly cut short by a passionate kiss from Harry.

"I suspect our time on patrol is nearly over," Draco remarked nearly fifteen minutes later as they walked from the pitch, both pairs of lips swollen and red.

Harry smiled, "Then let's get on with it, then," he quickened his paced, "I'll race you." And the couple were off, chasing each other down the hallways to the Great Hall.

When they burst through the doors, everyone was so involved in themselves, they hardly noticed. Only McGonagall, who pulled the boys aside to congratulate them on their newly serious relationship, seemed to notice the pair of glittering rings of silver and gold.

"Do you suppose," Draco began that night, tucked into a bed at one corner of the Great Hall beside Harry, "That there will be an uproar in the prophet?"

Harry chuckled, "Ex-Deather and Chosen One Seen In Bed Together! Find Out How The Savior Has Been Corrupted! I can see the headlines now."

"Oh come on," Draco smacked his shoulder playfully, "You know how they are, they'll spaz out and attack you for me."

"Hey, I don't know if you noticed, but the papers haven't really cared too much about me since that article on the effects of the war and mental examinations and all of that like four years ago. I haven't seen much of anything about that."

"Well they'd at least comment on the gay part. Isn't that enough to raise some pens?"

"Well, I think that after GInny and I broke up and I never got with another girl, despite the fair few practically throwing themselves at me thanks to an eternal amount of Bachelor-type articles about me, they might've figure out my persuasion by now. I mean, when did you figure out I was into guys. You had to know before Halloween, right?"

"Hm...I guess I remember you mentioning a crush on some boy from that muggle park you always went to. What was his name? Brady something-or-other? Back in, like, third year?"

"You remember that? It's not like I told _you_."

"Sure, not me specifically, but I have my connections, Mr. Potter, especially when it comes to spying on you."

"Having me watched, are we?"

"Maybe," Draco shrugged innocently.

That was when the tickling begun and oh how Harry loved how Draco laughed when he tickled him. It was the best kind of torture that he had ever been witness to, and his screams were enough to make him fall in love a thousand times over. What he did not like, however, was when the blond turned on him and began torturing him. The tickles were too much to bear and the Savior was left pleading for his life under the blond's fingers in just a few minutes. Thank god for silencing charms, or he was sure he would have woken all of the students with his screams by the time that Draco let him up.

After proper punishment from both of the boyfriends, they were completely exhausted and this time Harry was the one pressing into Draco from behind and the blond was happy to circle his arms around his lover in a gentle spooning position. Alas, as fate would have it, Draco was thrown from this comfortable position by one of Harry's fits in the night. He was forced to climb onto his boyfriend and paralyse him with a spell before sending a quick plane to Rosie and Pomfrey to get to him as fast as possible. From the pain on the Gryffindor's face, he knew that this was going to be a bad one.


	14. Chapter 14

Madame Pomfrey and Rosie were going over some Gryffindors who had gotten a bit more than tipsy over some Firewhiskey that they had apparently had hidden and had chosen to down that night. Rosie was just administering a Hangover Draught to Becky Wood when a small paper plane spurted into their makeshift Healer's tent. Poppy grabbed it and quickly read over it, "Drop the draught, we have to go. It's Harry!"

With that, Rosie let the girl lay down once more and took off after her superior into the Great Hall. Her eyes immediately landed on the bed in the far corner, where a shock of blond hair was shaking over a strangely still form. Upon arriving at his bedside, Rosie began the diagnostic charms without speaking, noticing the increased brain activity despite being paralysed.

As she worked, she heard Pomfrey begin to administer some small healing spells to deal with the side-affects of his nightmare and Draco begin to recount what had occurred. However, his tale was over soon and she found him simply to be ever-present over her shoulder.

It took well over an hour, but they eventually got Harry to wake, relax, and take his potions. After he had taken all that was appropriate, Draco was with him once more, not only on the bed, but burying his head into the Savior's shoulder, apparently drawing strength from him. It was only after everything had settled that Rosie noticed the charm had worn around them, and several nearby students had woken. She debated whether to silence the area once more, or let the children in on what was going on. Eventually, she decided on the latter and she turned to them directly.

"Professor Potter is currently experiencing some terrible nightmares, as I'm sure many of you have either been victim or witness to since the war. However, his area extremely important, as just like in the war, Harry receives messages in his sleep about events and outcomes. Please, don't worry, he'll be fine. This is all under control," and with her words, many of the younger students went back to sleep. But, alas, they were surrounded by Gryffindor students, and proud Gryffindors like Colin Creevey were much too protective of their Professor to sleep while he was suffering. Rosie sighed and resigned herself to working with Harry to detail his vision.

"Alright, so you say this wasn't tonight, though?" Harry shook his head, "Do you suppose it's in the future?" Harry nodded.

"I don't really know how to explain it except that I could feel what day it was. It...it was the first. Of the year. They're apparently planning on moving the children to a new safehouse. From what I can tell the move will be from 'round Hogsmeade to somewhere about at the Western Isles. I suppose if we were to set up some sort of interception team…"

"But do you know how they are planning to do this?"

"Well, I know that there are many students that still have the trace, so they won't be able to apparate or to floo, so they will likely either be taking seemingly muggle means to transport the students, or they'll be flying. Maybe if we set up two teams, one on the ground watching all transportation leaving Hogsmeade and the other in the sky, we'll be able to at least trail them and fight for the children back."

Rosie nodded and didn't voice her concerns with Harry's plans. Rather, she wrote what she observed in him, set some Dreamless Sleep Potion and some Calming drought on the bed, and left to inform McGonagall. It was time to take action against the kidnappers.

A determined set to her jaw and to her stride, Rosie found herself at the Headmistress's post at the gameskeeper's cottage in what felt like a moment. She knocked a quick rapt of careful knocks and soon she was greeted by Leslye Reyes, Muggle Studies, who let her in after hearing the urgency in her voice.

Upon entering, Rosie took in the rather small room, most furniture vanished besides two queen beds, set side-by-side, opposite the entrance. Leslye walked immediately to the bed on the left and a form stirred, transforming into a groggy-looking McGonagall, who reached for her glasses before acknowledging anyone's presence in the room. "Is something the matter?" she asked, standing, when she noticed the arir around the two women.

"Headmistress," said Miss Gale nervously, "Harry's had a nightmare. It appears this one must have beena vision. The Hufflepuff students are being held somewhere around Hogsmeade, Harry's not sure on that, but he is sure that they are to be moved. It's to go on the First of the Year with all of the group going to the West Isles."

McGonagall stood regally, shoulders set properly behind her and mouth pulled tightly. "Yes, well it seems a meeting with the Heads is in order. Leslye, Rosie, could you gather the four of them for me? Have them meet me in my office in fifteen." The girls nodded eagerly, then ran off from the professor.

Soon enough, they were gathered at the table in the Headmistress's office, sitting as they did the last time they met, and Harry was recounting the nightmare that he had been suffering.

"So, anyways, I saw Locke there and some background people that I vaguely recognized from throughout the years, like at the Quidditch World Series back in 1994 and such. Anyway, at the head of it all was this figure in all black that I could almost swear that I recognized as being Avery...at least from the beard." To this Draco nodded subconsciously, remembering distinctly the pointed facial hair of the deatheater.

"I thought he'd died in the Battle at Hogwarts?"

"Presumably," Harry agreed, "But he may as well have escaped to someplace and been underground since, gathering others that fell like himself."

To this, the Professors steeled and nodded their heads, taking in the seriousness that was the task at hand. Harry and Draco couldn't even reflect on the way that their rings seemed to glow under the bright light that encompassed McGonagall's office. Rather, they were deep in the conversation, attempting to root out a solution of sorts.

They managed to organize a battle-plan. A third of the staff would fly, a third would walk/take carriages, and a third would stay with the children.

Of course, Draco and Harry were the first to be added to the flying group, along with Terri Strom, Arithmancy, and Donald Gardier, Flying. For the foot soldiers, there were Justin Finch-Fletchey, of course, Marietta Edgecomb, Neville Longbottom, Bethesda Babbling, and Leslye Reyes. Staying at Hogwarts with the children would be McGonagall, Filch, Jenny Fiery-gameskeeper, Sinistra-astrology, Sadie Dawn-divinition, and Professor Binns, of course.

Confident in their plans, McGonagall sent everyone back to bed and stayed up for the night watch. The next day they would begin preparations. The children were in danger and Minerva would be having none of that shit, thank you very much.

oOo

Time passed rapidly for the students and teachers at Hogwarts. The student body as well as the staff had been informed of the upcoming battle, and they were all busy readying themselves for it in a passion that hadn't been seen since the fever of the Battle of Hogwarts. McGonagall's brow was almost always knit shut and her lips never quirked past their tight line. War, while something familiar, was never easy. She knew well that training the children to react to signals and to perfectly cast necessary shields was a horrid reality, but she had to face it.

In order to increase the time spent working on the plan ahead, she had been forced to lower the stone guards once again from Hogwart's eaves. The durable soldiers had to be rebuilt after the last battle and she prayed deep within that she would never have to do that work again. Although, she realized, it was better than watching the bodies pile in the Great Hall, where her students currently ate, slept, and lived.

When Wednesday came about, they were ready. Harry believed that the students would be moved during the night, when many people were so transfixed on fireworks that another strange movement in the sky or on the ground would hardly matter. The various groups were perched in place at dusk. The flying team was positioned on top of the Three Broomsticks, under a series of powerful concealment charms, watching carefully for any strange movement outside of their barriers. On the ground, they had split into two groups. Leslye and Justin were positioned at the train station, watching for any unusually large crowds and any people that they recognized or who recognized them. Meanwhile, Marietta, Neville, and Bethesda were at various bus and carriage stops. Everyone was connected by radio, lead by the Headmistress. With all luck, they'd be able to save all of the students today.

It was just after midnight when Draco let out the warning signal, a simple set of blows on the small whistle around his neck. Everyone sprung into action, the two former chasers at the head of the group, easily finding the dark shadows as they moved. Behind them, they heard Terri whisper progress over the radio and received several similar responses from the others.

Their group was chasing down the thestrals and brooms in front of them with quick ease, having some of the best brooms available to a wizard thanks again to Neville's girlfriend-er-fiancee. Either way, they were right at the sides of the dark horse-like creatures. Harry found himself wondering just how long Draco had been able to see them for, but that thought was soon cut off by a shout at his left. He ducked a green streak of magic and began battling against those around him. He noticed that the crowd had about five thestrals surrounding a large, flying carriage in the center. Once he stunned the guy immediately near him, he took the chance to delve into the circle, Draco dropped another guy as he sped towards Harry and soon all of the five protectors were battling against his team members.

Harry made it to the door of the carriage and used a quick alohomora to unlock it, revealing two more guards inside, hiding about two dozen Hufflepuff students. He knocked the two out effortlessly and was soon unlocking the chains holding the students in place and lifting the silencing charms. In just a few moments, they were all free and Harry was glad to see Xavier Nox in the midst of the students. He put Nox in charge of calming the students and headed out of the carriage again, kicking out the two KKK members as he did. He flew to the thestral at the front and attempted communication. Luckily, the horse seemed more inclined to obey Harry and allowed him onto her back.

Thus, Harry was able to steer the carriage back towards Hogwarts. Once it was on track, he went back on his broom, flew to retrieve Nox, and set the boy on the Thestral's back. "Take 'em back to the castle, okay? We'll be right behind you."

With that, Harry sent the load of Hufflepuffs away and went back to his team, sending just Terri back after them. Then, as Draco had spotted another group, he headed off to intercept those students. It was a few hours of this, rescuing teams of a dozen to just three students at a time, before they finally returned home, only Draco and Harry left.

Terri had returned shortly after getting the others to the castle and reported that no one seemed to be charging their front. Then, as Donald had been sent with the next group, he reported that the castle was in Battle. It was only after Harry and Draco had sent the last group off with Terri, Donald already ahead with another group, did they realize they would be returning to more fighting. However, when they returned, the castle was quiet.

The stone soldiers smashed into pebbles or frozen in mid-swing were the only indication that the castle had just been under attack. Malfoy and Potter were greeted by Justin and Neville when they arrived.

Apparently, during the siege, the foot soldiers had returned with two loads of students themselves, to find the castle in battle. They had stayed and fought and drove out the offenders, but not without loss. When Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall, it was like a flashback to the Last Battle, wounded and dead were sprawled on hospital beds in neat lines down the hall, but not nearly as many as once had been.

Among the dead were Donald Gardier, shot out of the sky while defending the last load of students, Aurora Sinistra, who took a killing curse for a seventh year Gryffindor (Vanessa Brook) who had been trying to protect her girlfriend (Pippi Lewett). The girls were ashamed for acting without thinking, as it had cost the astronomy professor her life. Few students were struck thanks to teachers rising at their defence, but Bethany Jacobs, Slytherin prefect, had been killed when she had apparently lost focus during her battle. Later it was revealed that Dayna Reed, another fifth-year Slytherin, had been calling out to her in anguish. The girls had only kissed the first time on Christmas.

Though a much longer list, the wounded were not particularly unwell. Bathesda Babbling, Marietta Edgecomb, and even McGonagall were bedridden for weeks after, all knocked into varying degrees of comatose after a large shockwave-like spell had reverberated through the grounds. Draco, Terri, Leslye, and Jenny Fiery all had to be treated for minor broken bones. Harry had only some minor bruising and cuts from spells that got a bit too close, so he only took moments to recover.

Wounded students included Xavier Nox, Dani Thompson, Olive Chase, Alexander Jett, Dina Raphael, and Emit Flyth, whom all were given concussions and passed out from anywhere between three days and eight; Christopher Mender, Ken Zuniga, and Martin Winters, who had all broken bones; Jamie Darling, Quin Shot, and Natalie Wood had all been cursed minorly; but worst of all were Thomas Alden and Rebecca Adams, whom had tried to intercept the curses tossed at Dani and Xavier respectively and ended up losing their memories of nearly everything after the Second Wizarding War, but Madame Pomfrey insisted that these effects would only be temporary and that we needn't worry too much about teaching them of their past.

Harry spent the night fretting over his boyfriend, who had to wait for his leg to heal properly, as his femur had been split when he was hit by a particularly nasty jinx mid-flight. It was nice, to Harry, to be the caretaker for once. Alas, this battle wouldn't be the end. Harry felt it in his heart as well as in his scar.

Someone was still plotting.

Someone was still out there, trying to get in.

They'd leave them alone for now, sure, but when would they strike again? And how hard? Harry's mind tossed throughout the night, but he couldn't reach any answers. All he knew for certain was that this was just the beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it's sort of short...it's mostly a filler chapter, but there's some good character stuff, so it had to happen. I'm hoping to write more soon. Thanks for reading!

After the battle, the air around Hogwarts was stale and yet moving. Students were unsure whether to relieved at the lives of the Hufflepuffs, frightened at the threat of their former professor and his followers, or grievance for their missing peer and teachers. Harry supposed this would have been the time for a more inspirational version of Hermione's teaspoon speech, but he just couldn't get up in front of them and promise good times and acceptance of emotion when he himself didn't understand.

All he knew was the feeling of battle and oncoming battle and he was hoping he'd never have to feel it again. Yet, here he was, in the castle once more and once more he was facing a deadly threat. Maybe he just wasn't meant for life at the castle. How many times, after all, had he been warned by fate itself that he should not tempt it so?

Fate saw to it, at least, that he was entertained. After all, he was back right where he loved being, teaching defense. Better yet, he was doing it side-by-side with some of his favorite people. From his favorite Professors, such as McGonagall, to his new friends, like Justin, to his old friends, Neville, and his boyfriend, Harry had a battalion of well-educated, well-seasoned defense artists to help him.

The Great Hall and its adjoining room were transformed to training centers. In the smaller room, which had been split in two, Leslye Reyes and Tori Strom were busy teaching the first and second years theory in one section, while Sadie Dawn and Babbling were teaching theory to third and fourth years in the second section. The Great Hall was divided into six sections. The fifth, sixth, and seventh years each had two sections, one for learning defensive and one for offensive spells. Seventh year defense was taken by Harry, offense by Draco. Sixth year defense was taught by Marietta and offense by Neville. Fifth year defense was taught by Justin and offense by McGonagall.

After dinner everyday, each fourth, third, second, and first year student were sorted into pairs. Those pairs were each assigned to one older student each. The older students were teaching them protective charms and disarming charms. Some of the third and fourth years were also working on mastering some more complex offensive spells and stronger shields, but their main focus was honing what they had already. Each of these after-dinner sessions were no longer than an hour and a half or so and were followed by some much needed resting in the make-shift common area in the Great Hall.

The idea of formal dining was tossed out the door. The floor of the Great Hall was changed into a thick, cream-colored carpet. There were large, soft couches that covered every wall. In the smaller, adjacent room a section of the wall was magicked to open like a cupboard and stored a sleeping bag for every student and teacher. No longer were there shifts outside of the castle and no longer did any professors dare to leave the students for more time than was necessary to use the toilet. All house rivalries, Quidditch grudges, and individual animosities were forgotten. After all, when your leaders are poster-people for each of the houses, it is hard to discriminate against any one of them.

Harry wished throughout the entire training progress for his friends. Sure, he had Draco, and he had Neville, but he longed for his group from his days as a student. The entire ordeal reminded him very closely of his fifth year and Dumbledore's Army. He couldn't help but feel that Hermione would have a better idea of what to do theoretically with the children and that Ron may be better for demonstrating defense than Justin. While he was going over patronuses yet again with a fifth year after a training session, he found himself longing for Luna's calm and accepting tones to explain to her what it meant to be truly happy in a memory.

All regrets aside, Harry did notice the impressive strides all of the students were taking and he told Draco as much over lunch one Saturday, just as he was taking his afternoon group from the blond.

"Surprised, Potter?" he smirked.

"Really? Last names?" he rolled his eyes, "Yes, _Malfoy_ , I actually am, seeing as we have only been training about a week and some of the professors," he spared a look to Babbling, "Were still comatose at the time that we started."

"I suppose it has been an impressive few days, but when it comes to riling up a war party, it helps that you're at the helm of the ship."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco frowned slightly at the defensive tone in Harry's voice, "No, not like that. I only meant that you are an impressive speaker and fighter. You're passionate, more so than anyone I've ever known. It's just the right mix for a born leader. People tend to follow."

Harry scoffed, "They follow me because I'm their teacher and they must."

"Truly, you can't believe that. Not when they look at you like they do. You've seen it, I know you have. You know when you're saying something about importance or about determination and feeling and righteousness and suddenly every eye is on you, transfixed like you're the telly and their favorite program has just come on," gray eyes lit as he spoke, as though the words were made to roll of his tongue like water.

"Or in that moment when they're struggling and want nothing more than to give up and all you do is give them a touch to the wrist and display just one more time the proper movement and suddenly their eyes widen and it's like Christmas or their birthday and they've just unwrapped themselves to find some gift of power inside that propels the spell out of them. And you watch as the magic works through them and they understand and they do it twenty more times just to be sure. How could you think that any of that respect is out of obligation?"

Harry just watched Draco, unable to say anything. He knew that feeling. He'd had Ray Williams do the very same today, when his patronus finally turned corporal and a tentative turtle swam out of the milky white shield and stuck its neck out far from its shell to survey those around. The blond met his gaze and soon, Harry found himself lost in a needy kiss, though he didn't let it deepen, as they were in the front of the Great Hall with other teachers and students all about them. While chaste, the kiss gave him hope and energy that he would need for the next few hours. It wasn't until after dinner, after the peer-tutoring, and after settling into their sleeping bags next to the doors to the Entrance Hall that Harry could reconnect those lips, drawing strength from their mutual connection as much as he could. Tomorrow, they would sleep and build strength and go over strategy.

It was hard to sleep at night with impending danger on the mind, and many nights Harry was unable to fall further than the darkness provided by his drooping eyelids. It was all too often that those sparse nights were cluttered with nightmares and visions and a general cloudiness. He never really felt safe. He never really felt secure. At least the few visions he had gave them clues as to what to suspect from their new enemies.

It appeared thus far that they were trying to build their troops, but had only gained about two followers since the attack. Many of their own had been killed, incapacitated, or discouraged into quitting after their battle, and their numbers were only about a dozen strong. Still, they were planning on using that to their advantage, yet could not come up with a proper plan. From what Harry had seen, they were still in brainstorming.

Every morning began the same, "How did you sleep? Are you well? Did you have any visions?" All asked by a loving blond, just after a chaste kiss awake.

This morning, Harry had no news, so he only kissed his love and smiled. Draco, however, wasn't easily distracted and made him answer "Well, yes, and no," in that order before he would let their activities continue.

It was a Sunday, but that hardly mattered anymore. Still, in the spirit of things, McGonagall usually let everyone sleep in on such days. Rumor had it that she, herself, couldn't be bothered to wake on the day of sabbath.

For Harry and Draco this meant lots of cuddling and kissing in the wee hours. And, if they were both feeling up to it, a quick sneak to the bathrooms, some easy wards, and a quick mutual swap before lessons. However, being the spoiled Malfoy that he was, Draco often couldn't be bothered to wake so early just to do awfully dirty things in an awfully dirty place, so cuddling was their usual routine.

Today, Harry spent their cuddle time tracing swirling patterns over Draco's back and chest, letting his mind wander. He allowed himself to hope for the future, defeating this new rising, creating a new life with Draco. Maybe with a cat or kneazle...or maybe some kids.

"Draco?" asked a soft voice. The blond looked up at green eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you want kids?"

"I'm sorry?" Draco sat up, stopping the soft swirls of Harry's hand abruptly.

Harry blinked and set a hand heavy against his boyfriend's chest, "I don't mean to upset you. I was just wondering. Would you? Want to have kids, I mean? Just 'cause, you know, I've always wanted kids and I just...well, I don't know what I thought. Sorry."

"No, no don't be sorry. I just wasn't sure I heard you right. Of course I'd like children. Not immediately. Maybe if we get betrothed, married, and have stable careers. Maybe we could adopt. Take in a war orphan of our own, if there's any left at that point, that is."

"Yeah...yeah, I think I'd like that," Harry almost whispered. Draco pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and smiled against the skin there before settling back in beside Harry.

"Why me?" Draco didn't realize he had asked the question until it was too late. When he heard himself, he went stiff, but didn't take it back, so Harry answered him.

"Because I love you. Because you are an ambitious, cunning, clever, intelligent, adaptive, and caring person. Because you are loyal and good. Because you are the only person I've ever felt treated me like another human. Like another peer. Not like someone to worship, protect, or use. I was a rival, an equal, and it was because of who I was not...not my _legend_. You let me be a person in my own right, and you encouraged it. I'll love you always for that...Even if you were a prick at first."

Unsure how to respond besides a small chuckle, Draco drew himself closer to Harry and listened to his words over and over again in his mind. No, he would never have said any of those things about himself...except maybe the prick part. He never would have thought that _Harry Potter_ would say that, but here he was. It was such a peaceful moment, he should have known it wouldn't last.

Yet, the first curse that rattled the wards definitely threw him off.


	16. Chapter 16

The entire school was rocked by series of curses hitting the wards. In seconds all the students and faculty were awake, standing, and readying for a battle. This was what they had trained for.

Students each went to their assigned groups, and Draco and Harry had to part with a kiss to gather their troops before meeting again at the front of the school. The two seekers led the elite flyers. Harry would head them off, with the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch captains behind him. Draco would fly between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw captains, just behind Harry. The other professors each had a set of students to lead and a station. They were well prepared.

Still, while Draco and Harry were in the air, they circled the entire perimeter of the wards and found nothing. As far as they could see, there was no one, yet they could _feel_ the effects of curses hitting the shields. Each time they were hit, an alarm went off in their heads, yet they could not find the source and after two hours of non-stop-flying, had to land at the castle for a break.

What they found was nothing. There was no one in sight. Harry took Michael Brown and Rebecca Adams towards the bathrooms, while Draco took Dani Thompson and Martin Winters towards the side room. When they met together in the Great Hall ten minutes later, neither had a clue as to where the rest of the school had gone.

"There should be something here, Draco, perhaps we just aren't looking hard enough," Harry groaned, kicking the wall with his heel.

Draco frowned, "Harry, don't you think if there was something or someone here, we'd find the trace? It's not like we're incapable wizards or something. If there was anything here to find, we would. You know that."

"What do we do, then, Draco?"

The blond pressed his lips together, "Well, first, I say we should eat and drink and gain back our strength. While we do that, we can construct a better plan. Perhaps we should think to alert the Ministry and the Aurors. After all, don't you have plenty of friends working that line?"

Harry just nodded and followed Draco to the staff table, which was still as it would be any other morning. They gestured for the students to take seats alongside them and called for a brunch to be served. Luckily, Winky was apparently still around, as she responded to the call and sent plates in. As the last plate was given to Martin, Harry grabbed Winky's arm.

"Winky, do you know what happened here?"

"No, Master Potter, sir. Winky does not know what is happening to the students. They were fighting here, putting shields up, sir, when suddenly they all went poof!"

"What do you mean by that?" Draco cut in, "Did they apparate?"

"No, this was not anything Winky has seen, Master Malfoy, sir. It is very strange. New magic."

"New magic?" Harry questioned, looking at Draco carefully, "Did they use a spell?"

"Winky is not hearing a spell, Master Potter, but Winky was seeing smoke. Lots of green smoke."

"Like floo powder?" Michael cut in.

Winky nodded her head, "Very much, Master Brown. But there were no floos around."

"Thank you, Winky," Draco nodded curtly, "That is all we'll be needing, for now."

"Thank you Master Malfoy, Master Potter, young masters," Winky bowed, then disappeared.

As soon as she was gone, the six burst into conversation, ideas flying all about the place as their food slowly disappeared. At the end of the meal, it was decided that they had somehow altered floo powder to allow them to go in and out of Hogwarts wards (though it tripped off the alarms when they did so) without using a fireplace. It was also decided that they were going to contact Hermione because, well, who else could figure this mess out?

So, that's what they did. After they finished up their meals, they packed up the necessaries and shrunk them to fit into their pockets and set off on their brooms to Hermione and Ron's place in St. Ottery.

When they arrived, Harry approached the door alone. Draco watched the students at the foot of the driveway. Harry knocked twice, with purpose, and listened for footsteps coming to open the door. When he was greeted with a disheveled Ron, everything seemed to go from absolute chaos to being completely frozen.

"Harry? What in the blazes are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the castle?" Ron took a step out the door to usher his friend in, worried he had finally lost his mind, when he noticed the five people lined at the foot of his drive just beyond Harry. "Why're they here? What's going on?"

"Could we come in, Ron? There's something going on at Hogswarts, and I'm afraid we're going to need your guys's help."

Ron took a second to look over the other five, crinkled his forehead in thought for a moment, then turned his body and gestured inside, "Go ahead, I'll go get 'Mione."

Once everyone was inside, Ron disappeared to another room and brought Hermione back. She was very pregnant and very happy it seemed. However, her hair was as wild as first year and she had some impressive bags under her eyes.

"Harry? What's the matter?" she asked as soon as she lay eyes on her friend. Then, her eyes wandered over Draco and the children and widened slightly. "Go ahead and take a sweat anywhere, you lot. Harry, start explaining."

Harry took a seat on the loveseat and Draco immediately sat beside him, getting a questioning look from Ron, but nothing else. Dani, Martin, and Rebecca sat on one couch, while Michael leaned against the arm of it, arms crossed.

"Well," Harry breathed, "How do I start?"

Draco set a hand over his knee and gave it a squeeze, giving him a look and then sat up straighter. "To put it simply," said the blond, "Hogwarts has been under attack by a band of wannabe Deatheaters, one of whom was a professor until earlier this term. They somehow figured a way past the wards. They've taken the entirety of the Hogwarts population, as far as we know, besides the house-elves and we six, since we were the Flying team. Winky claimed that they used a green powder to get in and out of grounds, which we are assuming is some mutated form of floo powder. We were hoping that you two, being the best and brightest, could help us save the others."

Harry watched his boyfriend with tight lips, while he was glad that Draco had taken the lead, so he wouldn't have to figure out the right words and risk rambling, this was a serious situation and no time for smiling appreciatively. The look he received from Draco at the end of his explanation was heavy and held all of the worry he dared not show his students or former classmates.

"Yes…" Hermione sat forward against her knees, raising a hand to her lip, "I do suppose that you'd need help. Ronald, can you go make up some tea? I believe we'll be needing some."

Ron nodded and moved to the kitchen to get the water going. Hermione cast a few quick spells around the room, straightened things up, expanding the couch the children were on so Michael could fit, and recushioning all the seats.

"All right, before we get started on plotting, I want to congratulate you two," Hermione said, locking eyes with first Harry then Draco, "on your relationship. I should be more surprised than I am, but I'm really not. It's about time, honestly. Now that I think about it, some of the things Neville and Ginny have been saying in their letters make a bit more sense now. Anyways, done and done. I'm happy for you, despite it all, assuming that you're happy, Harry?"

Harry simply nodded, a little taken aback at the conversation. Draco stiffened slightly, "I wouldn't hurt him, Granger."

Hermione gave him a long, meaningful look and then turned to grin at Ron when he came in with the tea cups and such. She leaned her head back over the couch and gave him a quick kiss as he poured her tea. Then, he joined her in the nearby lounge chair and leaned back.

"Well, what's our plan?" He asked calmly, ready to get started on saving the world yet again.

Hermione smiled softly at her husband, then turned to look over the others in the room, gaze getting harder with each face. Finally, she nodded determinedly at Harry and set her jaw.

"First, I need more information on Floo Powder to understand how it might be manipulated so, I'll have to go-

-to the library" finished the Golden Trio together in a familiar way that made Harry's heart feel a little lighter.

"You'll have access to everything at Hogwarts," Harry offered.

"And I'll get you a Ministry Pass," Ron agreed.

Draco cleared his throat, "Uhm if you want access to the Malfoy libraries, as well."

Hermione looked up, trying not to let the eagerness show in her eyes. "Can you really?"

Harry smiled over at Malfoy, who nodded like it was no big deal, "Well, I /am/ the only living Malfoy. If anyone can, it's me." He tried to joke. Ron and Hermione laughed awkwardly and Harry grasped his knee in slight comfort.

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded, "Honestly, that library is probably our best bet. When cna you get me there?"

"I can take you now, but…" Draco looked around, "Only you and Harry. I don't want the students there, and someone needs to watch them," he watched Harry's hand on his knee, not wanting to address the redhead he was obviously referring to.

Ron crossed his arms and nodded his head at Harry, "You can protect her, right?"

Harry nodded once, solemnly, letting his eyes convey his promise even as he squeezed Draco's knee a little tighter.

"Professors?" Dani interrupted politely, "What can we do here?"

Harry and Draco exchanged a look and were trying to figure something out when Ron spoke up. "You'll be helping me, of course. We're going to need full accounts of all of the events leading up to this, bottles of your memories, and we have to set up safety precautions for the actual siege. It will all take several days, but we can get started today. It should go a little faster if you're all helping."

Harry locked eyes with his best friend and mouthed a thanks. While they may have grown apart in recent years, Harry was glad that he really could count on them for life. They might not understand his mental needs, but physical and emotional...that was their specialty. Harry gave them a small smile and stood, offering a hand to Draco.

"Shall we go, then?"


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry this took so long, but thank the stars I'm fully into summer, now. More updates to come!**

Malfoy Manor was both a familiar and entire alien sight.

As they approached the pale white walls, Harry was reminded of the sickly color of a dried bone, whereas he may have one day compared it to the glistening of an oyster's pearl. The lawn, which was once a deep, healthy green of new spring, was now a pale and striking green. It was like that spell had been spoken so many times around it, that it had soaked into the blades of grass themselves. The regality that came with the white peacocks and well-trimmed gardens disappeared with their deaths.

Harry could only imagine what it felt like to Draco.

He pulled the blond's hand into his own and squeezed it gently in comfort, hoping to still his soft trembling as they approached the door. On his other side, Hermione's breathing had quickened to a nearly unresting tempo, each breath heavier than the last. Harry reached a hand out and grabbed her in comfort as well, pulling together all of his strength for those with him.

When they finally reached the door, Draco raised a hand to his lips, muttered a few words, then turned the handle. The door creaked open and the trio stood inside, silhouetted by the eerie light coming through the manor's dusty windows. It took a second for their eyes to adjust to a dim lighting, and as soon as they did, Draco took a deep breath and took a step inside, triggering the lights of the house to come on and make them readjust.

Harry kept a hold of Hermione's hand as they walked, though Draco trudged ahead of them, leading the way to the library. At the end of one long and well-decorated hall in the West wing of the manor, there was a set of large, ornate doors of a heavy wood. Draco paled at their sight, reaching a shaking hand to trace the place where two doors met. He took a step back and turned to Harry and Hermione, locking eyes with them both before settling them on Harry.

"You two probably will not want to witness this...my father...he took extra measures to ensure that no one could get to his things in the case of his death. However, being the heir, I'll be able to get through them. I just mean to warn you…it's not going to be pretty."

Hermione nodded and turned her back to Draco, trusting that she would not want to witness more gore or darkness for the rest of her life. However, she dropped Harry's hand in doing so, leaving him able to step to Draco, eyes fierce, and nod for the blond to continue.

Draco pressed his lips tight together and turned back to the doors. He took out his wand and flicked it once, summoning a knife from his kitchen. He brought it to his hand and made five deep cuts along each digit, then one perpendicular to the rest. He waited until the blood collected in a pool on his hand, then he lifted it to the door and used his other fingers to collect the blood and start a design. It was clear and intricate, but it wasn't until Draco had traced the edges in the shape of a shield that Harry recognized it as the Malfoy family crest.

Malfoy nodded his head once, resolutely, then he took the hand the blood came from and started muttering a spell over it, moving his wand in smooth circle until the blood began to boil. Through gritted teeth, he continued the spell, bringing his now boiling hand to the crest and tracing around it. When he finished, the crest was glowing a strange black color. He placed one hand directly in the middle of the sigil and the light burst forth from the crest in its shape, pushing Draco, Harry, and Hermione all onto the floor.

When Harry finally came to, it was to Draco's incessant tapping-no slapping-on his cheek. He shook and pushed the blond ff of him. "I'm up, I'm up."

He opened his eyes to find the room was a blur. He rubbed his eyes with the meat of his hand, sitting up and reaching out for Draco to hand him his glasses. Instead, he was met with a hand and Draco lifted him up before bending down to pick his glasses from the floor.

"What? What happened?" Harry looked around and nothing looked familiar. Draco looked worried, there was dust in the air. Harry's eyes finally focused in on the curly mop of hair laying on the ground and it all came back to him. He fell to his knees in front of her and immediately placed two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse.

Once he felt the best steady under his fingers, he lifted Hermione to a sitting position, propping her against the wall, and began hitting her on the back until she released a heavy cough, white dust and clumps of plaster spraying onto the ground in front of her.

"God, I'm so sorry," Draco was running his mouth at a mile a minute, "I should've thought that through. I should have had you two wait in the other room. I'm so sorry."

Surprisingly, Hermione was the one to reach a hand up to Draco's shoulder and nod once, silencing his worrying. She reached out both hands and Harry and Draco each took one, helping her to her feet, where she fell into another coughing fit. After a few smacks on the back, she gave the boys a thumbs up and the three turned to the large hole where the doorway once was.

Draco went through first, sending out several searching spells to be sure that nothing was going to react to their presence. Then, he signaled for the Gryffindors and headed further into the library. Draco lead them through complicated series of bookshelf mazes, where Hermione had to bite her lip and dig her nails into the flesh of her hands in order to keep from grabbing each and every tome they passed.

Finally, Draco stopped at the back of the library. There lied yet another large door. "Through here was my library. Mother had anything that would come up throughout my education at Hogwarts placed in here so I could study more effectively come summer and other such breaks. There should be stuff on floo powder from fourth year charms, I believe." Draco led them through the door after doing a specific wave of his wand. "Over here," he said, walking to a bookshelf and gesturing to a line of Charms books. They each grabbed what they could carry and quickly moved to leave the house, not even bothering to clean up as Draco led the way out.

Soon enough, they found themselves back at Hermione and Ron's place with the books. Ron had the students in four separate tents in the back to go through and remove all of their memories into vials, rest, and eat. The redhead met with Draco, Hermione, and Harry in dining room and served them tea as they began on the books, not bothering to distract them from the work now that there was a mission to be followed.

For hours, they sat around the table and read as Ron fretted with the child and students, feeding and otherwise caring for everyone, when Hermione suddenly let out a squeal and drew both Draco and Harry to her. "See? It's right here!" she pointed to the page, and Harry could've kissed her then and there, homosexuality be damned.


	18. Chapter 18

Now, they were all seated about the living room, well rested and completely planned out. Hermione had been lecturing the room for a good three hours on all of the details of the plan and research. Meanwhile, everyone else was trying to absorb the information.

Luckily for everyone else in the room, Harry had created small, summarized sheet on which was the plan. It read: 1) Hermione and Dina will go to the Aurors office with Ron to present our suspicions. 2) Michael, Rebecca, and Martin will go to the shop to purchase more floo powder for experimentation. 3) Harry and Draco will take Rose to the Burrow and begin warding the Burrow. 4) Regroup at the Burrow.

So while Hermione preached, everyone payed her the attention they could. The room visibly relaxed when she was finally done, and they spent the day recharging for the upcoming events.

Harry stepped through the floo into the warm embrace of Molly Weasley. He grinned and hugged her back, immediately losing the feelings of apprehension he was just holding in his chest.

"Good morning, Molly." he smiled as he pulled back.

"Hullo, sweetheart. How've you been? You look like you're still wasting away. I'll go set to fixing up something to eat."

"Thanks Molly, I'd really appreciate it." Harry conceded/ He turned at the sound of the floo, moving further into the room. "That'll be Draco with Rose. She was insisting that he fix her hair. Apparently mine was evidence enough to her on who's better with looks."

"Oh, that's ridiculous, she's hardly a year old, she can't have you pegged that quickly."

Draco's voice sounded behind him, "I wouldn't be so sure."

He was cradling a heavily pampered Rose with soft-looking hair nicely brushed back and held away from her eyes with a headband. Her headband, of course, perfectly matched the dress Hermione had picked out for her. He also remembered the diaper bag, which was slung over his shoulder now.

Molly smiled and pushed past Harry, greeting Draco kindly, but without her usual warmth. She took Rose off his hands and began playing with her. As Draco set the bag where she asked, Harry walked over and joined their hands.

"We really appreciate all of this, Molly."

"You know this house will always be a home to you and the rest of the family, sweetheart. Now, come on into the dining room. You both look like you could use a proper meal."

"Just a minute, Molly, thank you," Harry smiled softly, turning back to Draco as she moved on.

He led Draco to sit at the couch, holding tight to his hand. Harry leaned in to speak in hushed tones, "How are you faring so far?"

"I'm alright, I think. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I was trying to be light with it…"

"You're fine, she'll just take a minute to warm up to you. She'll have to determine for herself whether you have it in for us, I guess." At this, Draco nodded and sighed, leaning against Harry's side.

"When will we start the charms?"

"Once we've gotten a proper breakfast, I suppose," Harry smiled, pulling Draco into a tight hug, "It's all going to be fine. Come on, let's go check on Rose and Molly."

Draco pecked his lips as they pulled apart, then they stood and made their way into the kitchen. Immediately, their noses were assaulted with the salty-sweet smell of a Weasley breakfast.

"Wow, Molly, it smells amazing. I don't know how you do this all so fast."

Molly chuckled as she turned and ook their shoulders, "Magic, love, helps with the set-up," she led them both to sit at the table, "Now, I hope you're hungry."S She began to set the table in front of them, making it out like a full Hogwart's buffet, "Don't worry, we'll stasis whatever you don't finish for the rest of them when they get here."

"Thank you, Molly."

"Yes, thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley, this all looks amazing," Draco complimented sincerely,

She looked them both over with a small smile before nodding and pinching their cheeks, "Alright, you two, get to eating. You have a lot to do today."

"Yes, Molly." They said as she left the room. Draco looked warwily over the feast, "Must we really eat this all?" Harry laughed and shook his head, plating food for the both of them.

After a very filling breakfast, Harry and Draco made their way outside and began warding The Burrow to any and all threats they could think of. Luckily, since the Battle of Hogwarts, spell-makers had been specifically studying protection charms, just like those that shielded the castle, to be sturdier then ever. The shields they used nowadays were at least ten times as powerful as the ones they had then. Harry and Draco also knew to wards beneath the Burrow, instilling the ground itself with powerful charms.

By the time that they had finsihed, Michael, Rebecca, and Martin had made it home from purchasing floo. They all sat down to eat once again, tehn began partitioning the floo as previously detailed by Hermione. Halfway through, they recieved a patronus from Ron warning that it was taking longer then expected at the Ministry, and that he would send word before they left so we could open the floo, but to lock it for now. Once it was locked and the partitions were done, they all circled in the living room, holding tight to mugs of weak tea and leaning on one another for comfort.

"What do you think is holding them up?" Rebecca asked softly, running her finger over the rim of her mug.

Michael leaned back, already having downed his tea, "Probably some Ministry bs."

"Yes, they likely have a large amount of paperwork to do in order to report this stuff," Martin added.

Harry nodded, exhausted from the amount of magical energy he pooled for the wards. He was tucked underneath Draco's arm, leaning against his side. Draco's fingers softly traced up and down his arm.

"Maybe we should send someone to check on the Weasels? Shouldn't the father be home?" he said, voice softer than his words.

Harry simply nodded again, eyes falling shut. It was then that he heard the voice of Ron's patronus. Rebecca stood to open the floo on request, and let in the last three of their group. Harry only had time to glance over them and see they were all unscathed before falling sleep against Draco.

 **Sorry it's short today. I wanted to be sure I updated before I go back to school tomorrow. I'm going to try and be more on top of it once I get a properly working computer, though. Hope you like it :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**FYI this whole chapter is just fluffy smut. Like, it's pretty smutty. There's very little else. And it's short, but uh hopefully this helps with the writer's block for me!**

Harry was holding his boyfriend's hand out by the pond, trying to keep himself calm. It had been two weeks of this: Ron goes to work, checks on our case, reports nothing. Hermione, Draco, and Martin spent the day experimenting with the floo powder, everyone else joining in whenever they could. Mostly, Harry spent his time teaching his students defense and flying.

It felt useless, repetitive, stupid, but at least he was doing something, right? That's what he kept telling himself, anyway.

Now, though, Harry was trying to ground himself. He had a horrid nightmare that felt so much like the visions that used to plague him during the war. Draco had woken him and when his voice and arms weren't enough to calm to Harry, he had thought to bring him out here.

They were sitting on the dew-damp grass sloping next to the pond. Harry squeezed Draco's hand and leaned against him, letting Draco wrap his arms fully around him. He still hadn't said a word since he woke up screaming his boyfriend's name. The blond's fingers ran slowly up and down his back. Suddenly, a soft voice filled the air around them.

"I've never said these words-

To anyone, to anyone at all.

Never got this close-

'Cause I was always afraid I would fall…"

Draco sang softly into the dawn, running his fingers over Harry's back.

"But now I know

That I'll fall right into your arms

Don't ever let me go

I wanna say I love you

I wanna hold you tight

I want your arms around me

And I

Want your lips on mine

I wanna say I love you,

But, babe, I'm terrified

My hands are shaking, my heart is racing

Cause it's something I can't hide

It's something I can't deny

So here I go

Baby I love you."

Harry pushed Draco back and climbed over him. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he relaxed on top of him, "I love you, too, Draco," he whispered, holding tight to his boyfriend.

Draco raised a hand to lift Harry's chin and bring their lips together, not caring to talk anymore. Harry was happy to oblige, shifting to straddle Draco as they kissed. Harry kissed his boyfriend for as long as it took to stop worrying. When they pulled away, they were both panting, blushing, and smiling.

"God, I wish I had you at my place," Harry groaned onto his lips.

Draco smirked, "And why is that?" he began to trail his hands down Harry's back to just above his arse.

"Because I could fuck the shit out of you, there," Harry grinned.

His boyfriend laughed beneath him, shaking both of their bodies. "Ever the charmer, aren't you, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Malfoy. You can't hide how my wording made you feel," Harry smiled mischievously as he ground his hips down onto Draco's lap.

He watched as his boyfriend grew pink, keeping his proud look, "Well, I'm hardly to blame for that. You've bloody been grinding up against me for twenty minutes now. How was I supposed to react?"

"No, no. You reacted perfectly," Harry grinned, "And you totally proved my point. You're most definitely affected by the idea of me fucking you into my bed."

"Yes, yes. Good deduction, Potter. Now, can we either do something about this situation?" Draco rolls his hips forward against Harry's and he barely kept himself from moaning.

Harry looked down at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. "Are you saying you want to get off outside, during the day, at the Weasley's?"

"I'm saying that either you need to keep grinding those beautiful hips down against mine or you need to get off so I get myself to a bathroom and fix it myself."

Harry chuckled, "Ever the charmer, aren't you?"

Regardless, he shifted his position to get better friction for both of their cocks and began grinding his hips with Draco's once again, now allowing himself to moan as their lips met again.

Draco's hands first moved to grope and cup Harry's arse, but soon enough, they were moving forward to bring his hand against his erection through the cloth of his pajama pants. Harry's eyes closed with his moan, and soon his hands were finding their way down to Draco as well.

The blond let him grind down into his hand for a minute or two before moving his and up to slip under the band of his pajama pants to grasp his prick. Harry gasped and tilted his head back, letting Draco move forward to kiss and bite on his neck and throat. Harry's own hand invaded Draco's pants and found his prick. Soon enough, they were both moving their hands at nearly identical paces, Harry moaning for both of them as Draco attacked his neck with teeth and tongue.

Neither of them lasted very long after so long of kissing and teasing, and soon they were kissing soft and slow as they came down from their highs. Harry pulled back and searched Draco's face, "Thank you."

"That's interesting. Thanking me for a handjob, Potter?" Draco teased.

"No," Harry looked meaningful into his eyes, "For all of this. For taking care of me. Thank you."

Draco smiled soft and nodded, "Of course, Harry. That's what I'm here for."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry, it's short again, but at least the story is up and running once more! FYI there are some bad, dark things. Nothing graphic, but some with very specific triggers regarding miscarriage may not want to read.**

It was weeks before any progress was made regarding the deconstruction of the Floo powder, and even then, Hermione predicted it would be another month of experimenting before they found a similar mixture to what was used at Hogwarts.

It was already Spring, and Easter was coming fast. With the coming solstice, Draco began to panic. He had a feeling, some sort of premonition that the solstice would be some tidal point in the battles.

Ron had taken up several new responsibilities at work, and now Dina accompanied him as acting assistant. While Hermione, Rebecca, and Michael experimented with the powder, Harry, Draco, and Martin were brewing several batches of Polyjuice Potion in preparation for their coming excursions. After all, polyjuice had certainly come in handy before.

They were well into their stir-counts one day when they were interrupted by a loud crash in the living room. With a flick of wands casting stasis charms over everything, the four took off to the living room area only to be met with a slumped over Ron and a frantic-looking Percy Weasley.

"Harry!" he shouted as soon as his eyes fell on him, "Get out of here!"

There were a few loud bangs followed by the sound of the floo opening. Harry grabbed Martin and Draco's hands and apparated to the Forest of Dean without a moment's hesitation through the wards.

As soon as they landed, Harry cast a patronus charm to find Hermione and the kids and instructed them to go to the place that Hermione brought them after the coffee shop.

Once the message had been sent, Harry turned to assess the situation with Draco and Martin. Luckily, neither were hurt. It seemed Martin had already begun circling the area to build protection spells. Draco stood waiting for Harry's attention.

"Well, Potter. We have no supplies. What do you expect us to do?"

Harry just grinned, "Come on, Professor, you didn't forget /all/ of your Transfiguration instruction, did you?"

He flicked his wand to pull the trees around them into a complicated entanglement that could suffice as a roof, then summoned logs from all around and set to work cutting them all into flat, stackable shapes.

Draco just shook his head and followed in suit, smoothing Harry's work over to seal the roof and begin fastening the logs into walls.

It was ten whole minutes before the others showed, mostly bloody and all exhausted. Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Rebecca, and Michael were safe, but apparently Molly, Ron, and Dina were not so lucky. Harry was the first to drop his work to run to them all, hugging Hermione first, then the children and his students.

"How is everyone?"

"Becca's got a broken nose, Rose scraped her knees, and Hermione hasn't even noticed her profuse bleeding yet," Michael reported, moving to take Hugo from Hermione's arms.

Harry caught Hermione and moved her to sit against a tree trunk, calling for Draco.

"You'll be fine, Mione. Draco will help. He knows all sorts of healing stuff. Just like you. Just relax. It'll be fine."

Draco was already at their sides by the time Harry was done consoling his friend. He gave them space and went to help Rose heal her cuts, making sure to transfigure a band-aid for her knees. Then, he moved on to Rebecca.

"This isn't going to be pleasant, but it should work fine," he warned as he lifted his wand to her nose. She only nodded firmly before he chanted "Episkey!" and her nose snapped back into place.

As soon as she was taken care of, he went back to his previous work at building their quarters, knowing that Hugo and Rose would be looked after. Harry was halfway through the third wall when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Done with the enchantments, sir."

"Thank you, Martin."

"Professor Malfoy would like to see you, sir."

"Alright, I'll be right along."

"He mentioned it's urgency, Professor…"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Harry left the wall half-done, hoping Martin might complete it as he walked to the quiet corner in which Hermione was huddled against Draco's shoulder, as if hiding sobs. Harry knelt in front of the pair.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione only buried herself deeper in Draco's arms, sobbing. Draco dragged his cloudy gray eyes from the ground to Harry's burning emeralds. With a soft sigh, he sat straighter.

"We have learned that Hermione was pregnant with a third child, and likely has been for just over a month. Unfortunately, this is no longer the case."

Harry took in a sharp breath and dropped to hug Hermione into his arms, gently shushing her. Draco stood awkwardly.

"I'm going to uhm help Martin with the walls."

Harry hardly acknowledged him as he pulled Hermione close.

"It's going to be alright, Hermione. We'll get past this." He held her, whispering a soft spell to clean her clothes of the blood. Later, Draco would have to perform a much more complicated procedure to remove any tissue from her body, but, for now, Harry would hold her close.

"You'll have to tell us what happened, Hermione. These people...they have to be stopped."

She only nodded against his chest, pulling him closer as her sobs quieted. The light began to shift to night, and Draco came over to collect them both, bringing them to the newly completed cabin and leading them to a wide bed to lay on.

Harry cuddled with Hermione that night, knowing that she needed his comfort far more than Draco did tonight. Ron wasn't here, and it was time for Harry to behave like a best friend again.


	21. Chapter 21

"Whenever you're ready, Hermione," Harry said softly, looking around to the others.

Everyone was gathered around a campfire. Hermione and Harry were seated on a bench made from a log, everyone else scattered about. Hermione nodded and sat up.

"There was a struggle at the house, as everyone knows. I had noticed a total of twelve men involved in the struggle against us. None were recognizable on account of their coverings. It was possible that they were there to collect information on our efforts as of yet, but it appears more likely that they were there to retrieve Harry and/or the other students. I do believe that we are temporarily safe.

"The organization is nowhere near as powerful as Voldemort and his followers were, and I do believe we all have enough experience to bring them down. This event, however...horrible, has given me another insight into the organization.

"They're failing. Floundering, in fact. I doubt there is a single goal they have. They're acting on desperation. From our position, a properly headed organization would not have attacked us. We were no real threat. Therefore, the only reason for the attack was either they believed we were a threat, which would mean they are acting without sources, since we've made no progress, or they have no other reason for existing.

"Either way, this shows that they are failing in whatever their original goal was."

Harry smiled, "Perfect. So, what's the next step?"

Hermione frowned slightly, "Now, that's what I'm not sure about. We could try and continue looking into the Floo powder thing, or we could start an alert of some sort and really focus our efforts just on finding the students... Or there's some third strategy that I just can't think of at the moment."

Everyone nodded, silence falling over the fire. "I have an idea."

All eyes went to Draco, "Well, why don't we place a call to the aurors? I mean, Ron's been kidnapped, right?" He continued once everyone nodded, "That makes this organization an international threat. We can put the Ministries around the world on the case of tracking them down, and then focus our efforts on the Floo powder again."

There was a resounding agreement and Harry smiled proudly at his boyfriend, mouthing "I love you" across the fire.

So, Hermione pulled out her wand and got on the phone with the ministry. Everyone else started formulating plans for their research.

A new routine was built. Draco, Hermione, and Martin would set to work on the Floo powder research, while Harry took everyone else into a clear area to practice more complex defense moves. Every few days, Martin would rotate out with Dani so he could do some training as well, and things were going smoothly.

One blessed day, their breakthrough finally came. And, no, it wasn't from Hermione. Actually, it was Draco who came up with the idea. Hermione, Draco, and Martin had been standing around yet another failed batch of Floo powder when Draco got a mad look on his face and went to Hermione's bag to rummage for supplies.

"I've got it!" Draco figured, pulling a few items from the bag, "We've been approaching this all wrong. It's not that they've altered the Floo powder...it's that they altered its recipe. We have to create Floo powder, but tweak the amount of ingredients that we put into it."

"That's all great and dandy, Draco, but how can you be sure we have everything?" Hermione sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against a tree.

Draco gave her a look of utter annoyance mixed with the supremacy that only a Malfoy could hold, "I've made Floo powder before, you know."

Hermione blushed a bit, "Oh, well sorry then."

"What?" Draco looked taken aback, and flushed himself.

Hermione shook her head, "Nevermind, just tell us what to do, then."

And that was the beginning of their largest breakthrough so far. It took three days and thirteen hours, but they managed to create a batch of Floo powder that could transport a group of nearly five hundred from a building without a trace, except some minor residue on the ground. Even better, you didn't need to use the Floo network for it to work, since that magic was never programmed into the powder. They had actually done it.

Hermione spent the day on the phone with the Ministry again, checking in everywhere about Ron's possible whereabouts and updating the different Head Aurors on their discovery. Everyone celebrated that night. Ken and Michael had gone into town with slight glamours on and picked up groceries the day prior, so there was plenty to celebrate with.

That night, however, after the fire was dying down and everyone was settled into bed...Harry stayed up with Hermione. They laid together in her cot. Harry held her in his arms and rubbed her back softly.

Hermione finally allowed herself to feel her pain. She collapsed in on herself, burying her face in the chest of a friend she knew from battle. Her body shook with soft tremors almost unceasingly. As Harry gently brushed her curls from her face, her tears hit his chest with a hot vigor.

She had gone through too much in her life already. Now her husband was kidnapped, her children separated from her, and a child that might have been had been lost. She hadn't felt so small since the time she spent pinned beneath Bellatrix Lestrange, and even then she had known that dying in that moment would have been a sacrifice for every other person like her.

Hermione was not the first person to suffer from loss.

She also wasn't the first to shine despite of it.

She went through terrible, terrible things. On a daily basis she was treated as a second-class citizen by those with a longer magical lineage than she. This hadn't stopped her from being brilliant, talented, and brave.

But she wasn't the first to do that either.

Hermione was just another girl who was too strong to bow to the forces that wanted her on her knees, but now she had lost everything, and the only person who she had to turn to was a friend that she had been estranged from for years.

It's a little ironic, the way that life treats you sometimes. Just when you think you've finally escaped the horrors of your past, settled down, begun a beautiful family with someone that you love… That's when it decides to come back.

She shouldn't be bawling her eyes out into the thin blue T-shirt that Harry seemed to wear everywhere. Hell, she shouldn't even have a reason to cry in the first place.

She knew she shouldn't, but Hermione couldn't help but blame the very person that was comforting her for her pain. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here. Ron would be safe. Her children would be by her side. She wouldn't be learning about a pregnancy by losing it.

But she knew it was bigger than that.

If it weren't for Ron and her own efforts, would Aurors worldwide be looking for these students?

If it weren't for her, would Draco have been able to properly reconstruct the augmented Foo powder?

Hermione knew that this was necessary...she was just so damn tired of losing every battle in order to win the war.


	22. Chapter 22

There was a clattering that woke everyone. Harry found himself being punched in the gut by Hermione's elbow as she worked her way to her feet, not sparing time for an apology as she went on the defense. The students and adults alike pulled their wands, edging to the opening of the tent to see what the sound was.

When Harry finally looked through the flaps, he began to run. Draco was immediately on his tail. There were flashes and Hermione looked back at the kids, taking Martin to hide further in the tent with her as the others ran forward.

Harry, Draco, and the children had been immediately engaged with a group of figures in black hoods. They were screaming and fighting, but something was off. The figures were only using shield spells. They weren't attacking.

It seemed that most of them noticed this all at once. Harry and Draco glanced at each other, instantly understanding. They cornered one of the figures and one pulled the hood off of him.

"What?" said Harry, dropping his wand.

There was Neville, looking desperately at him. He looked like he wanted to speak, but all he could do was shut his mouth tighter. Harry's eyes glowered and his jaw set. He felt his skin buzz with an angry, jumpy energy.

"What is going on?" Harry nearly yelled across the clearing. Most of the fighting slowed or stopped.

Draco stood behind Harry, keeping space between them. He wasn't sure what was about to happen.

"Pair up!" Hermione yelled.

Everyone took the stance that Harry and Draco were in. They all looked around the group of figures. Suddenly, Neville and a few others turned and began to attack some of the other hooded figures. Harry looked at Draco, each furrowed their brow in utter confusion.

The pairs were unsure whether to join Neville or not. The air began to buzz with the energy of magic, Harry started to react on instinct, running forward into the fray and shooting off wordless spells until everyone was frozen in place. Harry stopped and looked back at his friends, catching his breath.

"Let's get the hoods off."

They all rushed to do as Harry said. Draco hurried over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tight around the green-eyed wizard's waist.

"You look exhausted," Draco nearly whispered.

Harry hugged the blond, leaning onto him, "Well it is the middle of the bloody night."

Draco chuckled and looked around to see if the others had finished. It seemed that about half the frozen figures were students and staff from Hogwarts. The other half were clearly from the group of kidnappers.

"Hermione, call the Ministry and get some Aurors down here. Now," Draco instructed, "Kids, go start some soup on the fire. Martin, go get the medicinal supplies."

Everyone dispersed, Harry let out a sigh and pulled back from his boyfriend.

"I'm fine. It wasn't that much magic, promise," Harry said softly.

Draco searched his face, then nodded, letting him go.

"Let's get everyone gathered up. We can't trust any of them. They might be imperiused," Draco noted.

Harry nodded. The two took to the task of binding everyone's hands and levitating them over to the tents, leaning them all against a log to sit.

"Sorry everyone," Harry said as he helped move them, "It's protocol. Nothing personal."

When everyone was finally settled, Draco and Harry finished up the soup while the Aurors ran through their procedures. They asked everyone some routine questions, then went to speak with Harry.

"Alright boss," said one of the older Aurors, "We're gonna take them all in right now. Make sure it's all good. We'll bring the ones you pointed out to St. Mungos to be sure they're all there."

Harry nodded, "Alright, Eddie. Do me a favor and send out an alarm for people dressed in a similar nature. We're still trying to find Ron."

"Right, of course. Already on it, sir," reported the Auror.

Harry nodded once, "And you can drop the sir. I'm not your boss, Valdez."

"I apologize. Just being polite," he said quickly, turning away to gather his team and their suspects.

Draco came beside Harry and took his hand, squeezing it once before leading the tired man back to their tent.

"Let's get some rest, love," Draco said softly, taking them to a shared sleeping bag, "You'll need it tomorrow."

Harry nodded once and kicked his shoes back off, laying beside Draco and wrapping his arms around the blond. He kissed his forehead once and whispered a thank you. Draco just smiled and pressed closer to his lover.

From what Harry could gather from the countless meetings he had taken part of in the last few weeks, there had been no progress in reversing the obliviate that kept his previously captured friends from talking. They had called in the specialist who had assisted with Lockhart's issues, but little had been done so far.

The aurors, however, were having greater and greater success by the minute. Since the first attack on their campgrounds three weeks prior, the aurors has identified four groups dressed in a similar manner. While one of them was merely a group of muggles doing some sort of "LARPing" thing, the other three groups were all mixtures of previous students/teachers who had been taken captive and some guys that had to be part of this master group.

So far, they had one back about a fifth of the people who had been captured, and their odds of zeroing in on their homebase were getting better with each passing day.

Harry was jumpy all the time, constantly looking about for some better way to involve himself in the search. Draco tried to keep up with his lover, but Harry was in battle-mode, and simply could not be quelled.

Still, they slept every night together. Or...Draco slept while Harry watched him and tried not to fidget for a while. He needed there to be a breakthrough. Sure, it was great to have the progress they did, but the slowness of it all was driving him nutters. Eventually, though, he fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

"It's time," Harry breathed, standing tall beside Draco.

There was a brief pause, "Yes, it is."

They each took a deep breath and walked together through the doors of St. Mungos. Finally, they were going to greet the survivors.

The majority of the Hogwarts students and staff had been rescued from their captors only two days ago. There had been twenty deaths in total during their time in captivity. The families of the deceased had been notified.

Harry and his friends had made sure that no media outlets had disturbed the recovering witches and wizards during their time at St. Mungos. Thankfully, it seemed as though everyone was recovering well.

Hogwarts was also being rebuilt. Centuries of old magic were being reinforced. Hermione was the lead in rewriting all of the protection spells that sat rooted in the very grounds of Hogwarts. Harry hoped they would never have to rebuild again. At least not in his lifetime.

When Harry and Draco entered the ward that housed the injured students and faculty, there was silence that draped the room. They stared, and the faces stared back at them.

Suddenly, the room came to life with chatter and whooping and applause.

"We won!"

"The Savior has done it again!"

"Best Professors of the year!"

Harry took Draco's hand, and they smiled, soon joining in the celebration.

Sure, it was going to be a long time before everything was back to normal, but at least for now, they were safe. Hogwarts was safe. The missing were coming home.

I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I'm sorry that the ending is rather… not detailed? I had planned more, but I just can't bring myself to write it. I think this fic has served its time. Perhaps I will revisit it one day and edit it all. Maybe.

No fear, though. This is not the end of this universe. In fact, I've already written the rest of this Drarry story.

It's a complete collection of stories. I promise, there's plenty to read.

Can be found here:  /collections/The_Best_Days_of_Our_Lives


End file.
